


FATE

by Uhmuni



Category: GOT7, Original Work, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Park Jimin (BTS), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Beta Kim Yugyeom, Beta Min Yoongi | Suga, Biting, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Boys Kissing, Character Analysis, Character Study, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Forehead Kisses, Foreplay, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Soft Dom Jeon Jungkook, Sub Kim Taehyung | V, Top Jeon Jungkook, Uhmuni - Freeform, Worldbuilding, back by popular demand, later on in the story, thank you so much for reading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 79,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uhmuni/pseuds/Uhmuni
Summary: Please remember to enable desktop mode on all devices for a better read!
Keep Screen At A Reasonable Distance To Prevent Eye Strain.Back by popular demand (literally.)Thanks for reading.Pleasedo notcopy this work to any other sites.Shoot me anemailor DM me onTwitterif you have any questions.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Everyone, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Everyone, Kim Namjoon | RM/Everyone, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Everyone, Kim Taehyung | V/Everyone, Kim Yugyeom/Everyone, Kim Yugyeom/Park Jimin (BTS), Min Yoongi | Suga/Everyone, Park Jimin (BTS)/Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Character Overview

Important Information Below ! I Advise You Skim Through.

*Ages are how old they are as of December 2019 (year these events take place).  
*The majority of this information is and will remain constant throughout this series.  
*This information is fabricated for the purpose of my AU. 

**Jeon Jung Kook**

Nickname/s: Kookie, JK

Birthday / Age: September 1, 1997 / 21

Hometown: Busan, South Korea

BGR/Gender/Class: First Generation Male Alpha PB

Personality Traits: Possessive, Stubborn, Whiny

* * *

Jungkook, like most Southeast Region Alphas, grew up in a dysfunctional home. His father was an overtly abusive alcoholic who beat him and his mother on a daily. He didn’t hate his father, but he could never bring himself to ever saying he loved him. Both of his parents died in a car crash after his father drove himself and his mother off of a bridge.

It was deemed an accident but was later ruled as a homicide-suicide. He was to go under the care of his grandmother and his grandmother’s husband who he didn’t see as a grandfather, but he ran away instead and found refuge in an old abandoned building. His only friends were stray dogs and mice that also called the building a home.

Jimin found him one day and took him to his own home, where Jimin's parents welcomed him with open arms. He was given the option to present at 13 or at 18, and he chose 18 simply because he wanted to. The same day he presented was the same day he lost his virginity to Jimin’s biological brother, Ji Hyun.

Jungkook is very reserved.

He doesn’t talk much…and when he does, he has little to say. He's in-tune with his inner Omega, which causes him to have mood flips and be far more aggressive far too often. Some go as far as saying he’s mentally ill because of his past abuse.

Jungkook promised himself that he'd never follow his father’s footsteps, but it proves to be difficult after Taehyung comes into his life and flips everything that was normal for him upside down.

**Kim Yu Gyeom**

Nickname/s: Gumdrop, Yuggye

Birthday / Age: November 17, 1997 / 21

Hometown: Busan, South Korea

BGR/Gender/Class: First Generation Male Beta Hybrid

Personality Traits: Straightforward, Humorous, Shameless

* * *

Yugyeom is a childhood friend of Jungkook. Unlike his boyfriend, he was almost never in school. He skipped diligently and was the class-clown whenever he couldn't. He spent a year in a juvenile detention center for fighting a teacher over a pair of headphones. His habit to skip followed him to high school but ended during lunch his sophomore year when he met Jimin.

His mother died of lung failure a week after he graduated. She, unbeknownst to him, made Jungkook promise her that he'd keep him out of trouble and protect him. Jungkook's love and patience for Yugyeom's usual bullshit is ultimately fueled by this promise.

He's currently a pictorial junkie for Namjoon's magazine, a teacher at Hoseok's dance studio, and a part time college student. Yugyeom is a Beta hybrid. Not only can he visualize future events and help or prevent them from happening, he can project what he sees into the minds of others through physical contact. In doing so, he gives them the opportunity to alter the outcome themselves before intervening.

**Kim Tae Hyung**

Nickname/s: Baby, TaeTae

Birthday / Age: December 30, 1996 / 22

Hometown: Seoul, South Korea

BGR/Gender/Class: Sixth Generation Male Omega PB

Personality Traits: Clingy, Naïve, Defiant

* * *

Taehyung was taken away from his region and left for dead in another on his way home from a night class after accidentally bumping into an Alpha and giving a “half-assed apology” for it.

Half-assed being his refusal to drop to his knees and make it up to him.

The Alpha and his friend took Tae to South Region where they beat him to near death, then left him for dead in an alley way. Taehyung had a mostly ideal childhood and youth. His Alpha father didn't approve of him at first, but eventually grew into loving him.

He has two younger siblings, 17-year-old Eon Jin and 20-year-old Jeong Gyu. All three of them are Omega. Tae, against his better judgement, trusts in Yugyeom when he tells him that Jungkook will give him a home and keep him safe. Somewhere down the road, he becomes obsessed with Jungkook's need to love and protect him and takes full advantage of it while he’s able to have it.

**Park Ji Min**

Nickname/s: Minnie

Birthday / Age: October 13, 1995 / 23

Hometown: Busan, South Korea

BGR/Gender/Class: First Generation Male Alpha

Personality Traits: Quiet, Reserved, Caring

* * *

Jimin was a model child growing up. His family bathed him in love, and his mother always thanked his father for not being too harsh on him like other fathers were with their pups. He has a biological brother, but their parents asked him, after he presented as an Omega, to move to West Region with their grandparents.

He took a piece of Jimin with him when he left.

Jimin still loves his brother although they rarely see each other. The absence of his brother is partly the reason he took so quickly to Jungkook. With Jungkook now in the picture, Jimin felt that he had a friend forever, which filled the void his brother left in his heart and his life.

**Kim Seok Jin**

Nickname/s: Omma, Jinnie

Birthday / Age: December 4, 1994 / 24

Hometown: Seoul, South Korea

BGR/Gender/Class: Third Generation Male Omega

Personality Traits: Sassy, Emotional, Rebellious

* * *

Jin was born in the wealth of North Region. His parents were incredibly happy when he was born. It wasn’t until he began getting his scent that his father began to get distant. It started with him coming home late. Then not at all. If he did finally decide to show his face, he’d do it while reeking of other Omegas.

Jin’s mother confessed to Jin that she and his father never blood bonded, and when she began seeking out another alpha to actually mate with, Jin mentally detached from his father. They both became standoffish in the house and wouldn't question where he was going or why like they had before.

They snuck away and moved to South Region with his mother's new alpha, who took him in as his own pup. 11-year-old Jin didn't even look back as they drove away.

He sought a friendship with Jimin during the couple of years he was new to South Region. When starting his last year in middle school, Jimin (who was in his 7th year) introduced him to Jungkook. The three of them formed their own group, Ji-Jin-Jung, or 3J. They spent the last of Jin's middle school days together and said goodbye when Jin graduated and presented. They met again in college after Jungkook bumped into him during orientation.

**Min Yoon Gi**

Nickname/s: Yoona, Yoonie

Birthday / Age: March 9, 1993 / 25

Hometown: Seoul, South Korea

BGR/Gender/Class: First Generation Beta

Personality Traits: Manipulative, Quiet, Stuck-up

* * *

Yoongi has been in North Region all his life and is still there after graduating. He travels to and from West Region for work, and to South Region to visit Hoseok and Namjoon, who he buys books from. Because of his hectic schedule, he rarely finds time to be around all of his friends at once but when he is, it’s never a dull moment. He takes a liking to Tae's beauty and, stupidly, tries to use that liking to his advantage.

**Kim Nam Joon**

Nickname/s: Joonie

Birthday / Age: September 12, 1992 / 26

Hometown: Seoul, South Korea

BGR/Gender/Class: Second Generation Alpha PB

Personality Traits: Understanding, Resourceful

* * *

Namjoon had straight A’s from his first day of school to his last and graduated high school and college as valedictorian. His days only got brighter when Jin gave birth to their two pups. Aside from owning a successful fashion magazine, Kim Daily, he has his own, also successful, bookstore.

You’d think opening a bookstore with a dance studio below was crazy… and Namjoon thought the same, so he had the entire upper level of his shared building equipped with soundproof padding. It’d be hard to actually read anything for the average Jane or Joe, but Namjoon won’t hesitate to sit downstairs in the dance studio with a book and watch his best friend do what he does best. He has learned to tune it out when (if) needed.

**Jung Ho Seok**

Nickname/s: Hobi

Birthday / Age: February 18, 1992 / 26

Hometown: Gwangju, South Korea

BGR/Gender/Class: Third Generation Alpha

Personality Traits: Smiley, Loud, Sadistic

* * *

Hoseok moved to South Region soon after he graduated college to open his dance studio, Hope World. A childhood friend, he met Namjoon during recess in elementary school and they spent all of their youth together since that day. Although they spent high school separated, they never stopped communicating and started working together after Hoseok offered the upper level of his dance studio to Namjoon when he mentioned opening a bookstore.


	2. II. Relationships and Scents

**Relationships**

**Jungkook:**

Yugyeom: Best Friend

Taehyung: Fated Mate, Future Husband

Jimin: Best Friend, Protector

Jin: Primary "Mother" Figure

Yoongi: Partner In Crime

Namjoon: Primary Father Figure, Protector

Hoseok: Favorite Hyung

**Yugyeom:**

Jungkook: Best Friend, Protector

Taehyung: Best Friend

Jimin: Future Husband, Protector

Jin: Favorite Hyung

Yoongi: Best Friend

Namjoon: Role-Model

Hoseok: Just Hoseok. They Aren't Friends, But They Can Be Around Each Other.

**Taehyung:**

Jungkook: Fated Mate, Future Husband

Yugyeom: Best Friend, Protector

Jimin: Best Friend, Protector

Seokjin: Omega Bestfriend

Yoongi And Tae Won't Have A Relationship Until Book 2.

Hoseok And Tae's Past Will be Revealed In Book 2.

Namjoon: Favorite Hyung Because Of His Popcorn Scent

**Jimin:**

Jungkook: Best Friend, Protector

Yugyeom: Future Husband, Protector

Taehyung: Best Friend

Seokjin: Mother Figure

Yoongi: Ex And Close Friend

Hoseok: Alpha Bae, Protector

Namjoon: Favorite Hyung, Protector Role-Model

**Seokjin:**

Jungkook: Pup and Protector

Yugyeom: Friend

Taehyung: Best Friend

Jimin: Oldest Pup and Protector

Yoongi: Just Yoongi. They're Cordial

Hoseok: Protector and Favorite Hyung

Namjoon: Husband

**Yoongi:**

Jungkook: Partner in Crime

Yugyeom: Best Friend

Taehyung and Yoongi Won't Have a Relationship Until Book 2.

Jimin: Ex-boyfriend, Bestfriend, Protector

Seokjin: Just Seokjin. They're Cordial.

Hoseok: Future Partner, Protector

Namjoon: Best Friend, Protector

**Namjoon:**

Jungkook: 'Son', Protector

Yugyeom: Just Yugyeom

Taehyung: A Strange Kid He Grows Into

Jimin: Favorite Dongsaeng

Seokjin: Husband

Yoongi: Best Friend

Hoseok: Best Friend, Protector

**Hoseok:**

Jungkook: Favorite Dongsaeng

Yugyeom: Just Yugyeom. They Aren't Friends, But Don't Mind Being Around Each Other.

Taehyung And Hoseok’s Past Will be Revealed In Book 2.

Jimin: Alpha Bae, Protector

Seokjin: Best Friend

Yoongi: Future Partner

Namjoon: Best Friend, Protector

**Scents**

**Jungkook:**

Everyday Scent: Burning Oakwood

Comforting Scent: Petrichor (Fresh Rain)

Rut Scent: Sandalwood

Smells Like Cigars Or Cigar Smoke When Angry

**Yugyeom:**

Everyday Scent: Peaches

Comforting Scent: Apple pie

**Taehyung:**

Everyday Scent: Lavender

Comforting Scent: Eucalyptus (Honey)

Heat Scent: Lemongrass (Lemon)

Smells Like Sulfur When Angry

**Jimin:**

Everyday Scent: Teakwood

Comforting Scent: Hickory

Rut Scent: Cardamom and Clove

Smells Like Ammonia When Angry

**Seokjin:**

Everyday Scent: Orange spice

Comforting Scent: Sage

Rut Scent: Grapefruit

Smells Like Burnt Paper When Angry

**Yoongi:**

Everyday Scent: Jasmine

Comforting Scent: Pumpkin

**Namjoon:**

Everyday Scent: Chocolate

Comforting Scent: Popcorn

Rut Scent: Frankincense

Smells Like Bleach When Angry

**Hoseok:**

Everyday Scent: Amber

Comforting Scent: Rosemary

Rut Scent: Ginger

Smells Like Rotted Meat When Angry


	3. Spacer




	4. Big Eyes and Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date: December 8, 2019  
> Timestamps: 11:57 PM  
> Location: Jin and Namjoon's Home (Southside Buk-gu, Busan, South Korea

Date: December 8, 2019  
Timestamps: 11:57 PM  
Location: Jin and Namjoon's Home (Southside Buk-gu, Busan, South Korea

* * *

The lights lining the hallway wall flicker out one by one after Jin flips a switch. It's late and he's tired, but he can't bring himself to lay down. Not just yet. His daughter, Jin-soo, talked his head off and has his mind once again racing with pointless thoughts that he can’t seem to shake out. Even while returning to his bedroom, all he can think about is ponies and why they’re smaller than actual horses.

He would’ve let his cupcake keep his phone for the night, but it’s a school night and she needs all the rest she can get considering it’s already near midnight and she refused to take a nap earlier in the day.

A soft exhale, his soft exhale, breaks the silence, causing the body on his bed to shift as he steps into his bedroom and closes the door behind him. He can’t help but be a little agitated at the fact that his husband is still awake after working all day long. _Why are you still up?_ "Why are you still up? Come lay down." It’s no shock that his mate feels the same way.

Jin doesn’t work. He _could_ , but he doesn’t _need_ to. His mother owned a pretty successful craft shop and clothing store, which have both done well over the years due to how easily obtainable (and nice) the clothing and materials are. He was born into wealth and has had a green thumb ever since he was a pup himself.

After her death, and with the help of Namjoon, he got the businesses running again and gave the stores to his aunt, who manages and monitors the on-site locations in Jongno. Most, if not all of the money that his aunt sent him in the past went towards putting himself through college. Anything else, he put away for his daughter’s college funds.

His father passed two months or so after his mother from an apparent suicide. He was never close to his father after he and his mother walked out on him, so it’d be a lie to say that he felt bad.

His husband, Namjoon Kim, is the publisher of one of the largest and _most_ renowned fashion magazines, _Kim Daily._ Some of the content inside includes sub-sections where Namjoon talks about his recent buys, his do’s and don’ts of second-hand shopping, and his everyday routine for picking and dressing his children.

Its main feature, which earned the magazine its popularity, are the mound of pictorials of beautiful people modeling beautiful clothing from around the world. The majority of the clothing are from indie brands, but Namjoon has worked with name brands such as Chanel, D/G, and Gucci.

Contrary to belief, Namjoon doesn’t live fast like most multi-millionaires his age do. Granted, he’s on a ‘fast track’ to graduating with his master’s degree in entrepreneurship, but besides that, his life is rather slow and smooth. He took the family approach. He settled down soon after Jin started college to raise their family in the suburban side of Busan where traffic is minimal, and the neighbors are little to none.

Jin had pups a _lot_ earlier than he intended to, but he regrets nothing. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Namjoon and not just because he got pregnant after their first time together. He saw something in Namjoon that he never saw in any other Alpha that tried to court him.

What he saw was the man’s need for isolation.

Jin, like any _sensible_ Omega, was homeschooled during the four years that he would’ve dedicated to being in high school. This separation from ‘outside life’ didn’t stop him from seeing how Alpha were constantly begging for the attention of every Omega that was within vicinity though.

Namjoon was different compared to _those_ Alpha. Jin didn’t start leaving the house until Namjoon moved across the street from him. He was three or four years older than the Alpha and Omega that Jin spied on every day, which did nothing but fuel his disdain for those he always referred to as ‘kids.’ He almost turned Jin down the first time he approached him, but soon took a liking to him because of his sense of humor.

That day led to many years of trial and triumph, and the good outweighs the bad in this situation, which Jin is more than thankful for. His mother didn't approve of him bonding himself to someone so early, so quickly, and so _willingly,_ but... His family is happy and healthy.

That's all that matters to him.

He takes a few steps over to his bed before folding himself over and sneezing into the fold of his elbow. He’s not sick…or at least he _hopes_ he isn’t. He had the flu last year and that turned out to be the worse week of his life.

“Bless you.” “Thank you.” He wipes his nose with a spare tissue then chucks the tissue to the trashcan. It misses wildly, but he doesn’t bother running to get it.

Namjoon smiles but his eyes don’t leave his phone. He’s tucked under a hoard of blankets and has one hand keeping his head away from the pillow under him while he watches a video. The room is mostly dark, with nothing but the bedside lamp providing light to the large area. "About time you got over here, slow ass," the Alpha bants playfully, looking over at Jin stripping himself of his pants on the lighter side of the room. "You act like I’m a dog, give me a damn second! I’m not gonna come to you as soon as you call me."

"But you did?” Jin throws his pillow to where Namjoon is laying, prompting a series of chuckles from the man before he throws his phone aside. “That’s not very nice,” he says as slides from under his nest of covers and lets his feet guide him to the bathroom while his hands feel along the walls. RapMon, their family dog whose bias is obviously Namjoon (hence his name), lets out a soft bark once Namjoon's warmth is taken away from him.

"Hush, little baby--." Jin sings sweet nothings as he sits to the bed with his pants now around his ankles. “Don’t you cryyy~. Daddy’s gonna sing you a lullabyyy~.” He reaches over and scratches behind the dog's ear. "Alpha, do you think Kook's asleep?" “Maybe.” The sound of urinating makes Jin gag. He always disliked how _loud_ Namjoon peed. It’s become a gag trigger for him over the years, but he doesn’t obsessively whine about it the way he used to. There’s no point in crying over it.

The toilet gets flushed then the sound of water running comes from the bathroom. "He has to be, right?" Namjoon questions. "He’s been busy little bee lately. He has to be tired."

"That's true." Jin hmphs with a kick of his legs to remove his pants fully. "Whenever I text him now, he's either sleeping, going to sleep, or waking up from sleep just to sleep again. This is 3, 4, or 5 in the afternoon." The bottle of lotion he reaches for slips from his grip, but he manages to catch it on his foot and save his rug from getting stained… again _. Stupid lotion._

He squeezes a generous glob into his hands before violently tossing the container aside. "I’d be shocked if he were awake right now.” Jin can’t help but groan while massaging the lotion into his face and neck. He _hates_ putting on lotion, but he hates feeling dry and "manly" even more, so he endures it.

As a male Omega, being what most classify as _feminine_ is by pure choice. Where female Omega are **expected** to be ‘womanly’ and ‘sweet,’ male Omega have a choice. They aren’t forced by society to ‘act like a woman,’ oddly enough.

Jin, however, does…

Because he chooses to.

He’s far curvier than many of the male Omega he’s seen and grown up with. And his breasts are bigger than any female’s he’s ever seen. That’s one perk of having two children at such a young age.

His girls didn’t start calling him by a masculine recognition until they learned the difference between a man and a woman, and even though mommy and daddy can be interchangeable among male Omega, they prefer to call him daddy when they’re alone with him and mommy whenever they’re around Namjoon.

Sometimes, they slip and call him Daddy anyway, but Jin and Namjoon both known when they’re being called. Namjoon also doesn’t seem to mind when Jin pretends to be a hardass who doesn’t like Mario plushies and iced coffee. If anything, he encourages it.

A laugh rings from the bathroom. "Jimin probably has him up and watching a movie or something. You know how they do.” Jin slips his shirt off and greets Namjoon by the bathroom door. “Though the kid told me its exam month, so he’s probably letting him get some rest. I’d be sleeping every chance I get too.” _Damn, it is exam month._ Jin tsks. "How could I have forgot about the end of year exams," he spits to himself.

Namjoon wraps an arm around his waist and waddles them around. “Because you didn’t go to high school,” he whispers good-humoredly. “Standardized tests aren’t an Achilles for you.” "But they are for my baby~. No fucking wonder he’s so tired.” Jin looks down at his feet. “And he still offered to watch the pups. I swear that little-."

The door to their bedroom pushes open and one of his two children walk in holding a blue koala plushie. "Ji-soo, baby, it’s late. What are you doing out of bed?” The pup doesn’t say anything. "What's wrong, Ji?" They both look on with concern. Ji-soo has always been quiet, which Jin can appreciate. She’s a total Alpha’s girl though, which he doesn’t appreciate but he has Jin-soo, so he doesn’t complain _too_ much about it.

"Loud," the pup finally whines out, rubbing sleepily at her eyes and slugging over to where Jin is still standing with Namjoon wrapped around him. Her fingers cling loosely to his leg and she stares up at him with a mope on her face. The gesture puts a small smile on his. "Aww, we're sorry, baby." Jin kneels down in front of her and strokes the side of her face. "We'll be quieter, okay?”

"O-Oka-," She yawns. Namjoon gives a look to Jin who smiles. "Okay, my beautiful girl. Let's get you back to bed. Tell Daddy goodnight." “G’night, Daddy.” Goodnight, cutie. Sleep tight.” Jin smacks a kiss into Ji-soo’s forehead and stands to his feet just as Namjoon scoops her up and makes for the door with her already nodding off on his shoulder. _Those two._

Jin sighs while sitting back to his bed and running a hand over RapMon's back. “What are we gonna do with them, Moonie?” Rapmon’s tail wags, but he doesn't bother to move or wake.

Jin lifts his legs and tucks them under the covers after grabbing his phone from the nightstand. He still wants to text Jungkook, just to see if the Alpha is asleep and remind him that Ji and Jin-soo will be over there until Namjoon clocks out if he isn’t. Namjoon comes back with a heavy sigh while he settles down. "Going to bed?" Jin shakes his head. "I'm texting Kookie and reminding him that the girls are coming over tomorrow."

"They can come sit at the store with me. I don’t mind." Namjoon falls on top of him and rests his head against the groove of his shoulder. "Hoseok can keep them company while I work." Hoseok, Namjoon’s best friend and one of the twin’s favorite uncles, is _headfirst_ for the pups. He goes out of his way to make sure they're happy, and the adoration is carried both ways.

Jin still huffs. "Jungkook _wanted_ to see them, so they're going over there." He shoots Jungkook a text before Namjoon can offer a rebuttal.

Kookie  
  
12:20 AM  
Hi love  
  
Are u asleep?  
  
no 😁  
  
Send Omma a picture  
  


It takes a while for Jungkook to text back, but Jin is more than elated when he finally does.

Kookie  
  
12:21 AM  
Send Omma a picture  
  
**Today** 12:27 AM  
  
  


"Aawww." Jin covers his mouth in an attempt to stop himself from cooing. “Alpha, look at Kookiee~.” He turns, showing off his screen to Namjoon with the picture enlarged. "Isn't he cute?" "He is but… why are his eyes are so _big_?" "Namjoon!" The name comes out in a sharp hiss, but it’s quickly followed by snickers. “Be nice!” "He's a tarsier..." "That's _not_ nice!” Jin swats a hand at Namjoon, who simply smiles.

"It's not nice, but it's the truth. Let me see again." “No. You’re being mean.” “I won’t be mean.” Two distinct dimples dent Namjoon’s cheeks when he smiles again. “Are you gonna say something nice?” “Yes.” Namjoon pushes himself down, takes up the space between Jin’s legs, and angles his head so he can see the phone screen again.

He sits quietly while looking before speaking again in the lowest voice he can muster. “Big ass eyes.” “I-.” Jin can’t stop the loudness of breaths that leave him. His laughing makes Namjoon laugh along with him. “I. Am. Telling.” “Fine with me. I’m turning in so I can get up early.”

Namjoon lifts himself up and closes the space between their lips before pushing himself to the other side of the bed. "Don’t think a kiss is gonna get you out of trouble, mister. I'm still telling," Jin says quietly, but loud enough for the Alpha to hear.

Kookie  
  
**Today** 12:32 AM  
  
  
Joonie said that's you 😂  
  
:(  
  
Don't b sad cupcake  
  
Omma loves your eyes~  
  
I'm not sad about that

Jin's phone lights up in his hand and he clicks the facetime over to a seemingly agitated Jungkook whining his name.

“Jin hyungieeee, Tell Jimin to leave me aloneeee.”

"What's he doing, Cupcake?" Jin smiles to himself at his second oldest pup's cuteness.

“He won't leave my room and I'm trying to la-." "Hyung, he's not tired!" Jimin yells from an obvious distance. His hair gives away his location before the rest of him does. “He asked me to come in here and watch a movie with him then told me to leave when you texted!"

"Wha-. Ma, he’s a fucking _liar_. I don't even like his ugly ass, why wou..."

Jin listens and watches their continuous bickering for what feels like hours. Their blended laughter is music to his ears, if he can be honest. It isn't often Jungkook is in a good mood, so it’s really nice to hear him laughing every once in a while.

"Kookie?" His call goes unanswered. "Jungkook~?"

“Yess?" Jungkook’s bright eyes meet his and he smiles.

"What time are your classes? I might have Hobi drop the kids early." A finger appears in frame next to Jungkook’s lips, but he swats it away before it can poke him.

"Uhhhh… my Econ class is from 8 to 10:35 an-." Jungkook looks off to a side of the room, then a thud forces a cackle from him that overpowers Jimin's curses. "My history class is 12:40 to 2,” he manages to laugh out.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes.”

"Did something fall?"

"I shoved Jimin off of my bed. Weird ass kept trying to put his toe in my mouth."

"It was _clearly_ my finger. Bitch."

"Language, Minnie."

"Sorry~."

"I forgive you. Now, the pups will be there around 3. _Please_ , one of you, be home. My girls were left with Yugyeom last time and you two know how I feel about him."

"Yeah yeah, we'll be here. or _I_ will. I can't speak for Jimin."

"Good. I'm going to sleep now, just wanted to see if you were asleep. I love both of you."

“Wait. Where’s Hyung?”

“He’s right here.” Jin runs his hand through Namjoon’s hair. “He’s nodding off but he’s awake. Did you want me to tell him something?”

“Yeah, tell his ass it’s on sight tomorrow.” Jin laughs out loud. “Have you lost your mind? You are _not_ fighting my Alpha, Cupcake.”

“Ima beat his ass. He hurt my feelings.” Jungkook’s eyes round out and match the adorable pout pulling his lips. _So cute._ Namjoon rolls over with a smirk on his face. “What did he just say?” “He said it’s on sight.” Namjoon laughs himself at the sudden declaration. “With who?" he stutters, "Me?”

“Yes you,” Jungkook spits from the phone. Jin turns the screen so Jungkook and Namjoon can see each other. “Fight me.”

“Take your ass to bed, Kook.”

“Nope.” Jungkook shakes his head, sending his hair flying in every direction away from his forehead. “You don’t tell me what to do anymore.” “Jimin, beat him up for me.”

The line goes quiet and Jin looks on as Jungkook stares off in what he can only assume is the direction where Jimin is now standing. “I swear to Go--.” Jin can see a foot come down on Jungkook’s side. “Ow?” Jimin continues kicking him, with each kick getting visibly harder until all of his weight is being thrown forward. “Ow, stop doi-. Ow, Hyung, move~,” Jungkook whines through barely suppressed giggles. “Bruh, _move_ before I kick your fucking head in.” “Cupcakes…?”

Jimin throws himself over Jungkook and the phone gets tossed aside while the two of them wrestle. “Uhh… Cupcakes...?” A laugh answers him. _Lord, Alpha, look what you started._ “I guess that’s my fault,” Namjoon laughs softly. Jin rolls his eyes. “Cupcakesss~?” Jimin’s breathy shout makes Jin wince away from the phone.

It sounded like he was in genuine pain, and he probably was. He has the most patience when it comes to play fighting with Jungkook though because he knows better than all of them that Jungkook doesn’t understand _just_ how strong he is.

When he looks back, he can see Jungkook sitting on top of the Alpha with his legs keeping Jimin’s arms pinned down. Jimin could easily move him. He’s not nearly as fragile as he looks, in fact, he’s rather fit. His body, though slim, is very toned. If anyone ever questions whether he’s an Omega, they’d _quickly_ find out that he’s not.

Jungkook doesn’t say anything, but his eyes are deadlocked on Jin’s. “I’m going to sleep, Koo Koo. You two behave, okay?”

“You heard him,” Jimin taunts. “Move.”

Jungkook stays put until Jin tells him to move. “Please stop fighting, it’s late. I love you both.”

"We Love you too, Omma~.”

“Hobi is dropping the pups off around 3, don’t forget.”

"We won’t."

Jin blows a kiss into the camera and clicks the line over before sliding the phone onto the nightstand with a huff. "God, they’re a _handful_." “Need that sleep now, don’t you?” Namjoon asks with a soft chuckle. "Yes, I really do." Jin wraps a leg around his Alpha and hugs his front to the Older's back. "I love you, Alpha.”

His lips spread kisses down Namjoon's back then curl when Namjoon sighs with content. "Goodnight, baby. I love you too." Jin nuzzles against Namjoon’s back with a smile on his face, and allows his eyes to close as his thoughts slow and his body settles in to sleep.


	5. Bunny Alpha Has a Headache

Date: December 9, 2019  
Timestamps: 1:05-5:23 AM  
Location: Jungkook and Jimin's Home (Dongnae-gu, Busan, South Korea)

* * *

Jungkook throws his phone aside and rolls off of the body under him. “Get out so I can lay down." He pokes Jimin with his toe. “Get out, get out, get out." His pokes turn to impatient kicks on the Alpha’s calf. Jimin shoves a foot into his side. "Stop goddamn kicking me. The movie is almost over." "You missed the majority of this stupid shit anyway. Get out, seriously. I need my beauty sleep."  
  
Jimin pushes a piece of rice cake into his mouth and lisps over it when he speaks. "All this ‘beauty sleep’ you’re getting, and yet you still look like you crawled out of Shrek’s ass." Jungkook shoves Jimin from the bed again and the Older bounces to his feet just as quickly as he fell. He lays back on the bed, still chewing like it never happened.  
  
Jungkook's head falls back as he laughs. "How in the hell did you get up so quick?" "Magic obviously," Jimin says with sass. He bites another rice cake in half and chews it down before the first one is even out of his mouth.

Jungkook rolls his eyes. "Are you gonna sleep in here?" "No. Well…” Jimin shrugs. “I don't know yet." “Please find out.” “Let me just finish the movie.” “Noooo~.” Jungkook slaps the back of Jimin's calf and the Alpha yells out in pain while palming softly at the area to soothe it.  
  
"Why did you do that, you ass."  
  
"Cause I don't want you to sleep in here."  
  


"Didn’t I tell you to let me finish the movie? You don’t know what I is gonna do. Ow…” Jimin looks at the reddening hand print on his leg. “And you’re wearing a goddamn ring, Kook. That shit hurt.” “Sorry.” “I’m about to sleep in here just because you don’t want me to.” “Don’t be like that…”  
  
Jimin turns the TV off, flips himself to the top of the bed, puts his still half full bowl on the bedside table, and kicks away the duvet on Jungkook's bed so he can snuggle under the weight of it. "Jimin…" Jimin doesn't answer. Jungkook stares at him as he takes his shirt off and sinks down into the covers with his back facing him.

“Are you seriously doing this? I didn’t hit that hard.” Jimin closes his eyes and, to Jungkook's surprise, falls asleep instantly. "I'll just go to your room." Jimin doesn’t stir at the words. All Jungkook can hear in response is soft snores.

Any other time, Jimin would jump at a statement like that. He hates when Jungkook goes in his room and gets his scent all over his things. Jungkook doesn’t mind sleeping with Jimin, and he doesn’t mind the man being in his room, hence why he invited him to come watch a movie. What he does hate is how tacky the Alpha’s scent is.

Jungkook looks over Jimin’s shoulder to see if he’s really asleep. _Damn, you must’ve been tired._ He moves from the bed and tucks the Other in before grabbing the bowl from the bedside. “Sleep tight, Hyung.” He turns the one lamp off that dimly lit his entire room and walks out into the hallway without a glance back. The house smells like a dense forest with their woodsy scents combined, which is a bit bothersome because the smell makes the air thick around the whole of the interior.  
  
He closes the door behind him quietly, then bounces down one of the three cases of stairs to the second floor of the large house. It’s a good thing they decided to flip one of the bedrooms into a mini kitchen tucked away in the hallway. It saves him a long descend downstairs to the bottom level of the house.

If you didn’t notice already, they live in a very luxurious home. It is their childhood home and Jungkook gets hit with a wave of nostalgia every time he moves around the house even though it looks somewhat different.  
  
The entire house, except for the bedrooms and two of the living rooms, has a minimalistic, white on white interior, with tan and black accents. The furniture is all white aside from rustic end tables, dated and weathered statues, figurines, and black sofa pillows. The majority of it is Jimin's father's, who left it all behind when he moved out of the house and offered it to them.  
  
Jungkook never really liked the neighborhood the house is in. He still doesn't. The neighbors are either loud or too pompous. There’s no in between. He doesn't complain that often because the house holds a lot of memories, but even still. He wouldn't mind living in an apartment or on campus at his college like most kids his age are.  
  
When the water is warm enough, he uses what energy he has to ish out Jimin’s bowl. His head starts to hurt with the minuscule task. He’s, amazingly enough, very tired. It's been a while since he’s been this tired, and he loves the feeling of it even though it feels like someone slapped him across the face with a brick. It is an indication to him that He is going to sleep well.  
  
A faint smell of old milk creeps into the mini kitchen, forcing a gag from him that he didn't even realize He is holding back. His head _pounds_ at the smell, but before it could pound hard enough to make him dizzy, the smell leaves. Jungkook quickly pushes it from his mind. His body's aching and he desperately wants to lay down, even if it's for a minute.  
  
He throws the bowl down in the drain and lets his legs walk him back upstairs to Jimin's room. _Oh, my fucking god._ His nose gets assaulted again, this time by Jimin's scent, as soon as he’s to the door. He hates going in Jimin's room just as much as Jimin hates him going in his room.

Jimin's scent, to Jungkook, is like glitter. It gets everywhere and it's exceedingly difficult and annoying to get rid of. He's too tired to care about scenting the room so it smells like him though. His eyes close before he lays down, and his mind blanks as soon as he’s to the cover. He falls asleep almost immediately.

* * *

Roughly four hours later, and Jungkook is shifting under what little cover is pulled over him. His thoughts are all over the place, and he _really_ has to pee. He groans into the pillow he’s mushing his face into. The last thing he feels like doing is moving. At the same time, he refuses to let his bladder sit and gradually get full the way he usually would.

His eyes dart open, blinking back the sleepiness that originally filled them and quickly adjust to the darkness of the room. A hasty push from the mattress to sit up has him to his feet and softly massaging the back of his head that feels as if it weighs a ton. His headache has gotten worse since laying down and the throbbing is fucking up his mood.  
  
The darkness moves around while he takes in the room. He’s looking for a door if anything else. His mind morphs images on the walls that would be scary to anyone else. He still moves from the bed, ignoring them while he steps past the walk-in closet to the bathroom. Both he and Jimin use the master bedrooms, so they never have to travel far in the large family home to empty their bladder. That's good for him because he doesn't like trying to maneuver the house when he's sleepy

He turns on the faucet while he uses the bathroom so the water can be warm by the time he finishes. When he is finish, He washes his hands and sprints back to the bed.  
  
Laying down upper body first is damn near painful with all of the pressure momentarily flushing to his head. It’s silent in the house aside from Jimin’s analog clock on the wall and his aggravated whining. He can still smell the rotten dairy and he knows that the odor is the reason his head is hurting the way it is. What he can’t understand is why _he’s_ smelling it.

Jimin had to have stirred around during the three hours he was asleep because he wasn’t tucked under the Alpha’s cover when he laid down. The smell is that kind of nasty that makes you gag the second it hits your nose… and yet Jimin seems so unbothered by it. As if his complaining is just to make Jungkook feel better.

The throbbing pain shifts from the back of his head to the front, which makes it even more unbearable. All Jungkook can think about is getting close to Jimin so his scent can drown it away. Jimin’s scent always helps. Even with motivation, he just barely manages to get to his feet again. All of his weight is in his legs now, making him bottom heavy and preventing him from moving the way he wants to. It feels like he might pass out.

The only person he knows of who could smell so distressed is Jae. Jae is an Omega. She lives in the house right next to theirs, which might explain why he can smell her. _If it’s her._ She isn’t one to show her emotions. Jungkook can’t name a time that he’s ever seen Jae cry. She’s like him in a way. When she’s upset, she shuts down and shuts out.

That’s more or less the reason why whenever she does need someone to talk to, he lends an ear. Not because he cares about what she has to say… but because he knows having someone to just sit down and ramble to goes a long way in staying mentally stable. He didn’t have that kind of support system growing up, but that was by choice. His first go-to was to always run away and stay away until he felt better. He already knew he was giving his guardians heart attacks every single time he disappeared for weeks at a time.

He doesn’t talk to Jae much anymore because she stays with her Beta ‘boyfriend,’ Hoshi. Jungkook and Hoshi don’t get along, but it’s a one-sided beef and not on Kook’s end. Jungkook has no reason to hate Hoshi the way Hoshi hates him. He and Jimin get along fine though.

It takes a minute for Jungkook to navigate the hallway. His struggle to get to his bedroom door ends with triumph. There’s no way he would’ve made it downstairs on his own.

He bumps the bedroom door first then pushes it open to see if Jimin is still asleep. It’s a blessing for him when he sees that he isn’t. Relief washes over as soon as Jimin rushes from the bed to where he is. “What’s wrong, Kookie? Are you okay?” Jungkook doesn’t answer. He meanders a way to the bench taking up the front of his bed. “Are you okay?” Jimin asks again with more concern that before. “I’m fantastic,” Jungkook picks. The sarcasm in his voice makes Jimin grimace. “Fan-fucking-tastic.”

“That was a genuine question, Kookie. You don’t look so hot.” Jimin pushes the back of his hand to Jungkook’s cheek, then takes the same hand to his forehead. “What’s wrong?” “I don’t know. My head feels like someone is banging on my skull with a baseball bat.” Jimin pets him softly and stands over him for a second before turning on his heel. “Hang tight, kiddo. I’ll get you some water.”

He’s gone in a flash.

The smell of hickory is drowning out the rotten milk significantly, which Jungkook can appreciate. He’s already feeling better. Still, he can’t help but wonder if Jae is okay. If her scent is that potent, then something must be wrong. He reaches for Jimin’s phone and calls her. It doesn’t take long for the line to click over.

“Hello…” The somber of her voice is exactly what Jungkook is expecting.

“I guess it’s you I’m smelling, huh? Where are you?”

“A-Alpha? Jeez, you sound…” Jae goes silent and Jungkook can tell she’s choosing her next word carefully. Jae isn’t just an Omega. She’s the _typical_ Omega. Dumb and submissive, but attractive. She’s the type that would rather a Bentley than a degree, and Jungkook isn’t really into that. She _knows_ he isn’t into that, but that doesn’t stop her from throwing herself on him every chance she gets.

“…awful,” he can hear her say after a slight pause.

“Thanks.”

“Sorry…”

“You good?”

“Not real--.”

“Meet me outside in 10.”

“O-Okay…”

The line clicks over just as Jimin comes back with a small, but tall, orange container of pills and a glass of water. “Who is that?” “No one.” Jungkook snatches the cup of water and drinks it down in three big gulps. “I’m gonna take a walk,” he announces through a burp. “At 3 in the morning? I don’t think so, pup.”

“Who the fuck are you?” Jungkook stands to his feet and leans past Jimin’s shoulder to grab his hoodie from the bench in front of his bed. “You’re not going for a walk, Kookie. Not this late and not dressed in all black. You look dangerous.”

Jungkook slips the hoodie on anyway. “I’ll just be on the porch with Jae then.” “Oh?” Jimin crosses his arms over his chest. “You and Jae back talking?” There’s an amusement in his tone that Jungkook doesn’t like. Instead of answering, he side-steps past Jimin and leaves.

Jae comes to a stop on the sidewalk as he closes the front door behind him. Her puppy, Sunja, is with her, yipping and running around her legs. “Look at my pretty girl.” Jungkook kneels down in front of her and Sunja immediately nuzzles herself into his arms so he can hold her. Sunja is a cute red-white cockapoo.

Jae keeps her fitted with a big bow tied around a fluff of fur on top of her head. Her current bow is a pretty salmon pink. She’s a rescue puppy, much like Jungkook’s dog, Cloud. He found her a few years ago in the walkway between their houses and Jae decided to keep her because she’s so fucking adorable.

“You’re growing so well, cutie. Jae must be taking good care of you.” The pup rubs her head into his neck, forcing him to jerk away to prevent her from scenting him. “I guess she missed you,” Jae says quietly. Her skirt blows softly in the wind as she hugs herself. “You look stupid.” “Fuck you.” “You want to.” “I-.”

Jungkook watches a car drive down the street with a smirk tugging his face. “I don’t wanna have sex with you,” Jae spits roughly, which brings a scoff from Jungkook that's just as loud. “You keep telling yourself that, sweetheart.”

“Why are you up so late anyway? Don’t you still have exams to take?” “I couldn’t sleep.” “That makes two of us…” The soft retort brings Jungkook’s attention to the smaller body in front of him. “What’s going on with you? I’m not used to you being so gloomy.”

“Do you really care to talk? Because… I don’t wanna waste my time rambling when you don’t care.” “Hmm.” Jungkook puts Sunja on her feet and lets her walk ahead of him. “I don’t have to care to listen.” “…Fair.” Jae falls in step with Jungkook and starts on a small rant about everything happening with her and her boyfriend while they walk.

It’s no surprise to him that Hoshi is treating her like dirt. Jungkook is still convinced that Hoshi is only with her because he knows she wants Jungkook. He’s trapping her in a way. It shows how miserable she is with him, but she’s not going to leave him. He owns the house that she’s living in. The only other place she’d likely go is Omega Ave. Jungkook would let her move in with them, but he isn’t one to open his house to just anyone.

He _is_ the one that has all of his pack ‘call-in’ before they visit him though...

He eventually finds an old and very much run-down house to sit down at. To say time got away from him is an understatement. He isn’t quite sure where they are, but if push comes to shove, he’s more than prepared to shove back. His phone has been recklessly vibrating in his pocket for the absolute _longest_ , and he knows that its Jimin calling to see where he went off to, but he doesn’t answer.

They’re far enough away from their street for the smell of rotten milk to become prominent, but it doesn’t. Jae doesn’t smell like anything other than caramel. Now that he really thinks about it, he hasn’t smelled it much since they started walking. Even when he was right in front of her, and even with her standing in front of him right now, he didn’t and doesn’t smell anything that would make him want to gag.

She smells rather inviting, if he can be honest. Any other Alpha would’ve definitely been all over her if she wasn’t standing in front of the epitome of scary. He can see on her face that his scent is bothering her for sure.

“What are you thinking about?” Jae sighs. “I’m just wondering what life would be like for me if I were with someone like you.” “Why me? I’m bout as fucked up as yo--.” Jae’s eyes shoot down to Jungkook and the intensity would’ve made him step back if he wasn’t sitting down. “Sorry. I’ll shutup.”

"I know you’re fucked up like me, but you’re _happy_. You have friends and family who give a damn whether you turn over in the morning. Hell, you probably have someone letting you blow their back out every night too.”

Jungkook scoffs but doesn’t say anything in regard to the statement. “Do you know who I have, Alpha?” “Hoshi.” “Exactl-.” “And me.” “Y-You--? You don’t care about me, you said it yourself.” “I wouldn’t be sitting out here with you at 4 in the morning if I didn’t care, Jae.” Jae’s face starts to soften but quickly hardens once again.

“Let me in, goddammit. I’m _trying_ to be a good Alpha.” Jungkook grips her thigh to shake her around, like he usually would any time he’s sitting in front of her, but the touch sends a visible shiver through her that forces her to step away. “D-Don’t to-touch me.” “Whoops.” “It’s… it’s okay. I’m sorry, just--. Not during heat season.” “So, you _are_ in heat.” “Yes.” “Is that why you’re being all whiny?” “Y-Yes…?”

“Hmm. What can I do to help you feel better?” Jae looks at a mound of snow built up on a post by the house. “What I want you to do I know you won’t…” “Yeah,” Jungkook agrees. “Sex is off limits.” She looks away again to silently ponder.

Jungkook can’t imagine having sex with a woman. He’s had a female fling in the past, but he’s never tried to get anywhere with her other than kiss and hold her hands in school. Sexually, he’s always preferred men.

In other societies, from what Namjoon has told him, and from what he’s seen on the internet, two men dating is considered ‘weird’ and ‘nasty.’ Some are even casted out by their families. In Korea, however, everyone is raised to love everyone. Jungkook didn’t grow up in a society built around labels. What and who you like is what and who you like, regardless of gender. No one judges you for it. No one looks at you differently if you’re a man dating a man.

That may be why the secondary gender was adopted in the first place… to keep that kind of bias and judgement out of the streets.

“Can I have your hoodie?” “This one?” “Yes. O-Or another one! … another’ll be fine. I could use it…” “For?” Jungkook watches with a smile as a flush come over Jae’s face. “T-Things? Look, don’t make me say it, it’s embarrassing.” Jungkook jumps to his feet. “You want it?” “Yes.” He shoves Jae playfully so he can run past her. “Gotta work for it!” he yells behind him. Sunja catches up with him in a heartbeat, and Jae does as well before he quickens his pace to try and get some distance from her.

It hits him while he’s running that he needed that talk and walk almost as much as Jae did. Not so much the talk because… Well, he really _didn’t_ care to hear about her and Hoshi’s problems, but the overall energy and chemistry has him feeling a hell of a lot better. Not to mention Jae is happy, which makes his Alpha feel beyond elated knowing that she feels better as well.


	6. The Right Thing To Do?

Date: December 9, 2019  
Timestamps: 8:18 AM  
Location: Jungkook and Jimin's Home (Dongnae-gu, Busan, South Korea)

* * *

Jimin has been pacing in the living room of the shared home for the last two and a half hours. His hands are shaking, and he can't calm himself down no matter how much he tries. Jimin is very, sometimes overly, protective of Jungkook. He hates when Jungkook is away from him too long, especially if he doesn't know where he is or if he's okay.

He stops pacing and begins to steady his breath when he hears someone outside. Instead of rushing out of the door, he steps over and peers out of the two-story window.

Jungkook's loud cackles echo through his ears. He can see him not so desperately trying to wrestle Jae off of him. _O-Oh._ He watches as Jae’s small body encloses around Jungkook's torso, making Jungkook double over in a laughing fit. “I-Is she… taking his hoodie off?” Jimin continues to question himself while watching.

The fact that she succeeds in undressing Jungkook pushes a look of shock to Jimin’s face. His baby brother is _shirtless_ outside for the first time in who knows _how_ long. What’s even crazier is that he looks like he’s _okay_ with it.

Jimin moves to the door to open it. "Jungkook-ah!" Jungkook stupidly looks up with his one of his eyes partially covered. "Wh-what are you... get your stupid ass in here!" Jimin can hear Jae taunting and telling Jungkook that he’s in trouble. The two of them bicker until Jimin yells for Jungkook again. _Move faster, kid, I gotta go._ Jimin rarely has to have a ‘talking to’ with Jungkook because whenever the man isn’t at home, he’s at school or with Jin. He’s a good kid.

Jungkook bounds up the steps to the door. “You look like shit," is the first thing Jimin is greeted with. "And you smell like it," he spits back. "Go wash and get your ass to class." They both step into the house and Jimin turns to face him before he can step by.

“Before you do though… You mind telling me where the hell you were with Jae for two hours and some change?” “We were just talking and walking, hyung. Nothing happened.” “You smell like her.” “So?” “So, what’s walking and talking for you two?”

“Can we not do this right now? Yell at me later, I really wanna shower.” Jimin stares a hole through Jungkook. “Did you have sex with her?” “ _No_.” “Then why do you smell like a bitch in heat?” “Don’t call her a bitch.” Jimin takes a step away from Jungkook to prevent him from sizing him up.

“ _She’s_ in heat and she was on me. Duh.” Jungkook undoes his belt as he speaks. “She blew some steam while I walked off the rest of my headache. I asked her what I could do to help with her heat, and she wanted me to give her my hoodie because sex obviously wasn’t gonna happen.”

“Mhm.”

“So,” Jungkook continues, not even caring to look up at Jimin glaring at him. “I told her to race me for it and we ran all the way back up here. I didn't wanna come home because I knew you'd do some shit like this, so I slept at her house. And _only_ slept. Nothing happened.” “Okay.” “You don’t believe me, do you?” “No, I do.” “Good. Now, do I have to go to class? It’s already past 8.” Jimin looks back at the analog clock on the wall before sighing. _I’m gonna be late. Great…_

“You do what you want, Kook. I gotta go.” “Why’d you say it like that?” Jimin snatches his satchel from over the back of the couch. “I’m going to Hobi’s after my class. I already made Ji and Jinnie some snacks for when they get here.” “Okay, but why’d you say what you sa-.” “You better behave, Kook. Don’t make me come back here and beat your ass.” Jungkook scoffs. “Get out. Enjoy your _cLaSs.”_

Jungkook lets Jimin ruffle his hair then steps over to the stairs while he heads for the door. As soon as Jimin leaves, Jungkook strips his clothes and runs up the steps to his room. He doesn’t walk around naked often even though he could if he wanted to. After Jimin leaves for his morning class, the house is technically his for the rest of the day.

When he ascends the last step to the third floor, he takes a short walk to the hallway bathroom to wash up. It bothers him a bit as to why Jimin would accuse him of having sex with Jae, but he sees where the confusion lies. He and Jae were gone for far longer than he intended them to be, and an Alpha doesn’t just disappear with an Omega in heat for nearly three hours and not make it known where they are or what they’re doing.

Jimin wouldn’t have made it a big deal if Jungkook had gone alone. Hell, Jungkook doubts he’d have been as upset as he was. All the same, Jimin should know better than to think Jungkook is one of those Alpha who sleep around.

Much like his father, Jungkook is more of a hopeless romantic than a sex-crazed, no-brained lover. He’d rather put his all into one person than try to spread himself thin for the attention of multiple partners. Polyamorous relationships are common in Busan, yes, but Jungkook is possessive. What’s his is his and he’ll fight anyone over something, or someone, he wants to himself.

The doorbell rings the second he’s about to step into the shower, pushing a loud, not so passive growl of frustration from him while he wraps himself in his towel. All of their pack have distinct ways of ringing doorbells. Jungkook coined the idea after a wave of breaking and entering swept their villa. No one broke into their house, of course.

That’d have been suicide.

The hefty majority of their neighbors were vandalized though. The attacks were mostly during the day while everyone was at school or at work. The Omegas, who were either pregnant or had just recently gone into heat, were the only people put at risk of getting hurt. Jungkook stopped some of the attacks, but he could only do so much. So late into the semester, and with grades being at a critical, the last thing he needs to do is put off his classes to save an Omega that isn’t his.

The specific doorbell or knock patterns tell who’s at the door and how many people they’re with, depending on how many times the melody is repeated. Since Yugyeom only did his melody once, Jungkook assumes he’s alone and he doesn’t have to bother getting any clothes.

He yanks the door open and stares the Beta down. “What?” “ _Jeez_ , Kook.” Yugyeom’s jean blue eyes scan every inch of Jungkook’s upper body. “You’re just asking for it is answering the door like this.” _Ugh._ A few passing Omegas catcall in Jungkook’s direction, to which he happily ignores. Yugyeom, on the other hand, feeds into it quickly, telling the trio to mind what’s theirs. Two of them are wearing ‘easy-access’ clothing, with one dressed warmly in a pair of sweatpants and a coat.

Jungkook can see the disappointment ride two of the three’s faces. The third one, the one _not_ dressed in a skirt, looks on with confusion before speaking up. “Aren’t you dating his brother…? The pretty one with the blonde hair?” “Oh shit… she knows me.” Yugyeom’s comment makes Jungkook laugh. “I am dating his brother,” Yugyeom answers clearly. “But I’m also dating this one.” Yugyeom wraps his arms around Jungkook’s waist and steps into him for a tight snuggle.

Jungkook doesn’t bother refuting the statement. The more they believe he’s not into Omegas, the easier his life will go for the remainder of heat season. The two of them wait until the three Omegas venture off, most likely walking to the bus stop so they can get on the shuttle that’ll take them up to the campus, before separating. “You just ruined my reputation. Thanks.” “Oh, you’re welcome. I’ll make it seem like you dumped me at school tomorrow.” Yugyeom coughs into his hand then steps away.

“Why are you naked anyway?” “I was about to shower...” “Hmm. Well, let me in.” Yugyeom pokes at Jungkook’s stomach. “I don’t have class today and I don’t wanna be by myself.” Jungkook steps to the -side with a sigh. Yugyeom presses against him on purpose then skips to the living room farthest away from the front door.

“Jimin left already?” “Mmm.” Jungkook stays put by the steps. “Please don’t get into anything. I don’t feel like cleaning up after you today.” “You say that like I’m the messiest person ever.” The two of them look at each other. “Yeah… Point taken.”

Jungkook hops back up the steps with haste to get to the shower he kept running. He was planning to let himself melt away under the showerhead for an hour or so, but that plan has flown out of the window with the arrival of Yugyeom. It’s not that Yugyeom is messy.

He just gets into _everything_ that isn’t nailed shut. Jin refers to him as a toddler, and Jungkook thought it was ridiculous until the first time he was with Yugyeom at Jin’s house. He soon found out how the Beta earned the nickname.

Jin doesn’t have the same ‘OCD’ mindset as Jungkook and Jimin. _If_ they can even call it OCD.

They aren’t adamant about being clean, but they do make sure those who misplace something in their house, be it a TV remote or a pillow (or even a pool floatie), put it back where they got it from or found it. Jin doesn’t have this rule, and for Yugyeom, it was a field day at the Omega’s house. Nothing was safe from his tornado-like behavior.

The shower is burning hot by the time Jungkook gets to it. What’s worse is that he can’t get to the handle to turn it down without risking the _lava_ spewing from the showerhead getting on his skin. Even trying to get his finger into the spray of water is difficult. _Fuck me…_ He has no actual clue how to go about getting the shower off, and he doesn’t care to get scaled from the showerhead, so he decides to leave it running until it runs a bit warmer.

He goes to the shower in his room instead, which he probably should’ve done from the jump, but whatever. All of the showers in the house get hot no matter how many are being used, so he’s able to shower comfortably under a spray of hot (but not _too_ hot) water.

“Kook, you in here?” Jungkook peeks his head around the shower curtain to stare at Yugyeom situating himself on the sink. “Why do you have two showers running?” “Because it’s my house? I do what I want.” “Seems pointless.” Yugyeom catches himself before he slips. “But anyway… I need a favor.” Jungkook scoffs.

“No. Your _favors_ always entail me putting up with some snooty ass Omega for two days. Fuck no.” “He’s not snooty, Kook, he’s a real sweetheart.” “Oh, it’s a he this time?” “Yes.” “Hmm.” Jungkook rinses the suds from his hair then turns his back to the showerhead so he can dry his face. “His name is Taehyung,” Yugyeom says softly. “He’s the nicest person ever, Kook, I’m being serious.”

“Taehyung?” _Sounds familiar…_ Jungkook peeks out of the shower curtain again. “What’s his surname?” “I don’t know. He called me a creep when I asked.” “Oof. He must be immature.” “N-N--.” Yugyeom sighs.

 _“No,_ he's no-. Well, I don’t know, I haven’t known him long enough to judge him.” “Mmm. Is he older than me?” “Yes.” “By?” “Maybe a year or two?” “Taehyung. Older than me. And childish… Why does he sound like someone I know?” “Here you go again.” “Shutup.” Jungkook cuts the water off but doesn’t step out of the shower. “The person you're describing is literally Baby Tummy."

"It's time for you to let _Baby_ _Tummy_ go. How do you go your whole adolescence without learning someone's name?" "I did know his name... I just forgot it. But that's not the point. What does he look like?” “Like an Omega? Duh...” _No fucking shit._ Jungkook straightens his lips. “I’m sure he looks like an Omega. What I meant was, what’s different about him?”

“Hmm. He has grey hair for one, which I thought was cute.” _Unexpected._ "Jin's had grey hai--.” “His eyes are a lighter shade of gold than any other Omega I’ve seen. I don’t think that really means anything though, so anyway. He’s kinda curvy? Like Jin-hyung, but… smaller… That’s about it. He’s just pleasing to look at. His visuals next to yours would start World War fucking 3.” “I doubt that. My visuals are top tier.”

“Wow, never thought I’d hear you say it.” Yugyeom pulls his phone from his pocket and unlocks it while turning his back to Jungkook. “You can get out, by the way. I’m not looking.” Jungkook hesitates to step out the shower. Yugyeom says he isn’t looking, but Jungkook has learned not to blindly trust the sneaky Beta.

He stays put behind the curtain but snatches his towel from the toilet seat to wrap around himself. “Okay. This is him.” Yugyeom bends his arm backwards, in what looks like an uncomfortable looking angle, to give Jungkook the phone. _Goddamn…_

"He's hot, right?" Jungkook doesn't answer. He continues to scroll through 'Tae's' Twitter before handing the phone back and stepping out of the shower. "He's gorgeous, but... Why are you telling me all of this?" "Because," Yugyeom says quietly. "He needs your help... and I _kinda_ told him you'd be okay with him staying here."

"Does he not live in Busan?" "Don't know. He didn't give me much to go on other than his name and how old he was." "Where'd you meet him?" "... The Ave." “Nope.” Jungkook shakes his head and steps out of the bathroom and into his room.

“Hell. Fucking. No. I am _not_ keeping some hoe-mega in my house. I got better shit to do than worry about his ass stealing.” “He’s not a hoe? And I doubt he’ll steal.” Yugyeom steps out of the bathroom and sits to the bed. “He’s not selling himself out and he’s not on drugs. He doesn’t belong in that alleyway, dammit.” The sudden switch of tone makes Jungkook glance out of the closet.

It’s not every day Yugyeom defends someone the way he’s defending Tae, so what he’s saying has to be some sort of true. “You know I wou-.” “I don’t know shit,” Jungkook laughs loudly. “I don’t, Brownie. All I know is that you want me to adopt some grown ass man because he’s pretty and you feel bad for him.”

“I don’t want you to adopt him… I want you to understand where he might end up if he stays in that fucking alleyway. Farms are always looking for pretty Omega like that. And if anything happens to him, I’m bringing the fight to you about it every chance I get.” “Why me? Why can’t you ask Hoseok? Or Jackson?”

“Because Hoseok is weird and Jackson will say no before I even get the question out.” Jungkook slips a t-shirt over his head and adjusts his sweats at the waist before stepping out of his closet and slamming the door behind him.

“Where is Tae now?” “He’s still in the Ave…” “Why can’t he stay with you?” “I don’t know how to help him with his heat. He needs an Alpha.” “He’s in heat too? Bruh, you reeeeally tryin’ to set me up for failure.” Jungkook scoffs the last word. “He’s not in heat yet, but he sai-.” “No, Yugyeom. Fuck him, fuck his heat, and fuck you. Get on with that shit.” “You said he sounds like Baby Tummy, right? What if it’s him?” “Don’t do that. Don’t try to guilt trip me.”

Baby Tummy was the nickname Jungkook gave his only Omega friend. They never used each other’s real names unless they were upset at each other, which wasn’t very often. Baby Tummy wasn’t the typical Omega, but he was for sure ideal. He earned his nickname because of how ‘chubby’ he was in comparison to other Omega, who tried their best to stay ‘fit’ (fit meaning damn near skin and bone.)

Jungkook’s not sure what happened to him. He was there one minute, laughing and smiling with him before his graduation… then gone without another word the same day. It’d hurt his soul if he knew his bestfriend was hurting somewhere or ended up in an underground sex ring or offshore breeding farm. He’d never deserve that kind of pain.

Baby Tummy is the reason Jungkook started to grow his hair out, even though he’s gotten it cut a lot in the past. He’s finally letting himself commit to it though, with his hair already inching past his ears.

It takes him a minute to push the man out of his thoughts now that he’s thinking about him. If it _is_ him, the last thing he wants to do is lose him all over again.

He shouldn’t have lost him in the first place.

They swore to each other that they’d find each other no matter what and settle down together in North Region right after Jungkook presented. But that never happened… After the ceremony, every attempt to find him was unsuccessful.

Jungkook doesn’t care for Tae. He doesn’t even know him. But just the thought of someone that beautiful being chained and gagged on a breeding bench for any and every Alpha to have their way with doesn’t sit right with him. If he’s as much a doll as he looks, then he definitely doesn’t deserve it. Then again, no Omega deserves to go through that. But there’s only so much Jungkook can do about it.

“Okay.” “Okay?” “Gimme some time to think about it…” Jungkook bites his lip. “J-Just… go make sure he’s still where you left him.” “Okay!” Yugyeom jumps from his feet and beelines for the door. “You won’t regret this, Kook. I promise. He’ll be different.”

_If you say so._


	7. Perspectives

Date: December 9, 2019  
Timestamps: 2:40 PM  
Location: _Hope World_ Dance Studio (Sajik-dong, Dongnae-gu, Busan, South Korea)

* * *

Namjoon is just about done dusting his bookstore. He loves having this time to himself to clean and get everything straight and orderly the way he wants to. The soundproof padding, that he sprang for when he first opened his shop, comes in handy while Hoseok is in his dance studio below. The floor vibrates every now and again from the heavy bass of his stereo, but that’s about all that gets upstairs.

“Hah… what are you doing over here?” He uses his hand to pull some of the dust away from one of his favorite antiques, Jung's Map of the Soul, by Murray Stein, just as his phone rings.

He swipes to answer and puts the phone on speaker but doesn’t catch who it is calling.

"Go for Joon," he says loud enough for the speaker to pick up.

"My cutie Joonie~.” Jin's soft voice harmonizes over the phone.

"Hey, love. What's up? Everything okay?" He quickly turns his attention to the call.

"Yeah, everything’s fine. Just calling to check on you."

"How thoughtful," Namjoon smiles. "What’re you doing?"

"Getting my hair done," Jin whines adorably. “I hate it here.”

"Hold out a little longer, Jinnie. You know you always love the end result."

"Hmmmph~. Keep my sanity in your thoughts." Hoseok snickers at the Omega's tone as he ascends the last step and comes to a stop at the door.

"Aye, Jinnie!"

“Hi, Hobi!"

"When am I gonna get to see my girls, huh?" "

“Have you forgotten that you’re picking them up today?”

The line stalls before Jin's voice rings back.

"They’re telling me to hang up, so I guess I have to go. I love you so much, Alpha."

"Hurry and go," Namjoon laughs. "I love you too."

Jin ends the call and Namjoon sighs to himself while Hoseok steps over to him. “Slow day?” “As usual. Class over?” “Yeah, until Jimin gets her-.” The bell chimes above the door when Jimin pushes it open. “Hey, sorry I’m late. My morning class went a little longer than I thought it would.”

Jimin takes his bag to the back of the bookstore and stuffs it in a cubby Namjoon has for him. “It’s fine,” Hoseok coos warmly. “The sophs are a little behind my freshmen class, so go over lesson one instead of lesson 3.” “Okay.” “All of the music cues should be in order. I left the remo--.”

Hoseok’s watch, as well as Namjoon’s, beep to let them know that it’s 2:45 and the pups are being released from school soon. “Car riders aren’t let out until 3:10, right, Joon?” “You’re right.” “I’ll leave around 2:50 then. What was I saying?” “The remote,” Jimin and Namjoon answer. “The remote is on the windowsill. I don’t think anyone’ll start showing up until 2:50, I told them to come a bit late.”

“Alright.” “That’s about it, I think,” Hoseok chuckles with a shrug. He takes a seat on a stool by the countertop. Jimin hmphs under his breath while leaning back on the countertop Hoseok just sat next to. “How was class?” Namjoon asks when the silence gets too loud.

“Fine.” “Kook go?” “Who knows?” Jimin rolls his eyes. “He’s his own man, he can do what he wants.” “And where’s that coming from?” Namjoon puts his copy of Map of the Soul back where it belongs and takes a seat at his desk.

“You and Kook fought or something?” “No. He’s just getting a little reckless lately.” “Reckless how? Don’t tell me he got someone pregnant.” “H-Hyung… n-no.” Namjoon kicks his foot with a laugh. “He’s not getting reckless enough then.” Hoseok joins in on the laugh with his own. “What he do?” “He was out all night with Jae.” “Omega Jae?” “Mhm.” Jimin runs a hand through his hair.

The blond locks look white under the bright florescent light. “He claims they were just talking, but he smelled like her.” “Kook isn’t the type to fool around,” Hoseok ponders. “Not with anyone and definitely not with Jae.” Namjoon scribbles his signature while leaning back in his chair.

“I agree. He’s a good kid. You should trust him a little more.” “I _do_ trust him. Just not when he’s out and about at 5 in the morning with an Omega in heat and I don’t know where he is or what he’s doing.”

“Ohhhh, she’s in heat and he was out with her.”

“Yes.”

“Until 5 in the morning?”

“8 actually. He stayed at her house because he didn’t want me barking at him.”

Namjoon and Hoseok stare at each other in shock before Hoseok bursts with giggles. “Ahh, shit~. Is he back with her?” “I don’t know, and I don’t care. It’s not my business.” “He’s your brother, Jimin. Everything he does is your business.” “That’s a bad way of thinking…” Namjoon sits quiet and lets the two of them bicker.

“Hey,” he calls gently. “Don’t you two have to go? It’s 2:50.” Jimin’s eyes fly to the clock by the register. “Oh, yep. Wait for me after you lock up, Hyung. I’m going home with you.” “I’ll be downstairs at 5:40.” “Alrighty.” Jimin sprints out of the bookstore and down the stairs.

Hoseok stands to his feet and pinches his pants from the thigh down to fix them. “What are we gonna do about Kook?” he jokes softly. “Need to put his big ass on a leash or somethin’.” “I’ll talk to him about it.” “I’ll swing back by here if Yoongi doesn’t get back to me.” “You two have something planned?”

“Yeah, we’re gonna go catch a movie. The new Iron Man just came out.” “Tell him hi for me.” “Bet.” Hoseok leans over him and wraps him a snake hug before walking off towards the door. “I’ll check ya later.” “I’ll be waiting.”

Namjoon turns his back to the door and sighs when he’s finally alone. Everything Jimin just talked about continues to spin in his head. He wants to believe that Jungkook isn’t out having sex with _Jae_ of _all_ people. Jungkook is one of those valuable Alpha who can have anyone and anything he wants.

If what Namjoon dug up a couple of years ago about Jungkook being the offspring of Jeon Dong-Min is true, then his bloodline runs through the entirety of South Korea… and he doesn’t even know it.

He doesn’t think any of their pack besides him are aware of it.

Namjoon remembers his own parents watching news coverage of Jungkook’s disappearance every morning while he got ready for school. It was just after the pup’s father killed himself and his wife.

He honestly has to wonder how Jungkook has gone his entire life under the radar, with _no one_ being able to recognize that he’s the missing kid from 13 years ago. Moreover, how has he lived 13 years without realizing that people assume he died with his parents? _Poor thing…_ Namjoon wants to tell Jungkook everything he knows.

He really does… but he’s not so sure how to go about it. This amount of information could set off his need to isolate.

Worse, it could set off his aggression because Namjoon knew too much and he knew nothing.

There’s a very thin possibility that Jungkook actually knows everything and doesn’t care… but Namjoon doubts that. The kid was so young when he lost his parents… The only thing he probably knew about them was they were his mom and dad.

He lets his thoughts settle before standing to his feet and gathering his things. He can’t think about it anymore. Well, he can. He just doesn’t want to. It always hits him hard knowing that Jungkook is as troubled as he is. _And at such a young and innocent age_. He doesn’t tell him enough that he’s proud of him. None of them do, even though they all think about it.

Knowing that the man has pushed himself and has worked hard to earn all of the success that he has pulls a fatherly smile from him. He doesn’t thank Jimin enough either now that he considers it. Families don’t _take in_ abandoned pups. They leave them where they are, and whatever happens, well… shit happens. That’s how it’s always been.

Jimin didn’t have to stop and help Jungkook the way that he did, and his parents surely didn’t have to open up their house to him. It’s scary to think about where he’d be if they didn’t though.

When his bag is packed, he heads for the door. He doesn’t usually sit downstairs in the dance studio, but the atmosphere of the bookstore is heavy, and suffocating, and he wants to get out of it for the day. He double checks to make sure he has everything before locking the door and closing it behind him.

Jimin’s too concentrated on teaching Hoseok’s dance class to notice him coming down the steps. He doesn’t even bother to make himself known. He heads for the nearest corner and makes it his temporary space of comfort to write in his journal before eventually turning his attention to watching Jimin shining in his element in front of the class.

Jimin’s only a part-time ‘volunteer’ for Hoseok, if Namjoon even wants to refer to him that way. He and Yugyeom usually take over for Hoseok when the Alpha has commitments to fulfill, like picking up his nieces from school. Jimin’s a dance prodigy at his and Jungkook’s school.

That damn school idolizes him and his work.

When he’s not in class, he’s in a dance studio somewhere, alone or with small company (Hoseok, Yugyeom or Jungkook), perfecting his craft. Its people like him that Namjoon love to write about in his editorials. It’s also the people like him that keep Namjoon grounded when it comes to being part of a ‘pack.’

Namjoon could have easily taken Jin and his pups and moved them somewhere serene and isolated, where nothing would come close to troubling them besides the smell of rain every morning. He didn’t want his children growing up shielded from the world the way he did though. He wanted them around good people who’d love them and spoil them the way he did. They deserved that much.

Growing up, his parents were always moving him around. They managed to keep him surrounded by books and ‘worthy’ kids no matter where he went. He attended K-8 in Gwangju, where he met Hoseok, highschool in Busan, where he fell in love with Jin, and is currently back and forth between Busan and Seoul obtaining his master’s degree at an enrichment school for elite students.

The number of friends he had as a kid was a little less than ten… probably three or four. He wasn’t allowed to socialize with anyone who didn’t fit their demands.

Needless to say, they were both upset when he started hanging out with Hoseok, who was known for being a troublemaker.

Hoseok didn’t care about his grades and apparently neither did his parents. He was more interested in boasting about being an Alpha like he didn’t attend an elementary and middle school _for_ Alphas. When they saw the kind of ‘trouble’ Namjoon was getting himself into, his parents took it upon themselves to drive him to Busan so he could attend a highschool there.

In doing so, they not only gave him a chance at a better education… but they also ripped him away from the only person he ever genuinely considered a friend.

He knows now that he’s older that they were just doing what they thought was right, but what’s best for the parent isn’t always what’s best for the child. He’s sure to keep that in mind when he’s dealing with his own children.

He felt like he had no one. He shut down and stayed to himself. His life became a repetitive feat

Of ignoring Omegas who catcalled at him.

Of ignoring Alphas who tried to bully him into doing their work for them.

And even ignoring arrogant teachers who felt like bragging about a degree made them special.

Everything was put aside and left out of his life until he met Jin. Jin gave him all the reason in the world, and then some, to open up. He wasn’t trying hard to be appealing, he had a sense of humor that Namjoon admired fifty times over, and he was easy to talk to. Not to mention, he was absolutely gorgeous. The looks were just a plus in comparison to the personality though.

It took them a while to start officially ‘dating.’ They had known each other since Namjoon’s senior year in highschool, but it wasn’t until his (first) sophomore year in college that they started hooking up. Their families clashed a lot throughout their relationship. Both sides assumed they were just _things_ for each other. Those differences were set aside with haste after Jin announced his pregnancy.

Namjoon was looking forward to settling down, so Jin getting pregnant didn’t bother him or derail any of his intentions or dreams. If anything, the pregnancy was a reason for him to work harder. He wanted his children to have the best and only the best.

With this mindset, he was out of the house a lot for work, leaving Jin alone with two pups and no Alpha to keep him company. At least that’s what he assumed. He had no clue that Jin was turning to Jungkook and Jimin throughout his post childbirth for comfort. Namjoon didn’t trust Jungkook the first time they met. They butted heads quite often because both of them were very protective of the only Omega in their pack.

It wasn’t often their arguing turned to fist fighting, but the three times that they did, it wasn’t pretty. Both of them are impeccably strong, but Namjoon is stronger. Jungkook then was messy with his tactics. Where Namjoon fought with strategy, Jungkook fought with anger. That anger led to him being easily overpowered and subdued.

Namjoon never marked the younger Alpha. He took him in instead and taught him how to perfect what he was good but lacking at: his self-control. Sparring with Jungkook became a past-time for Namjoon. As well, it became a good way to work out some of his own stress because the man could take a hit just as hard as he could give it.

Jimin was, more or less, the same way he is now. The sweetest of sweethearts. He stayed to himself, never letting go of his good boy nature that Jungkook’s bad boy attitude combated with daily. It’s a wonder how the two of them manage to get along, let alone live together. They fit well, nevertheless.

Before he even realizes it, he’s scribbled down all of his thoughts in his journal, filling two pages full of ideas for his next editorial. “Park Jimin,” he huffs to himself. “Inspiring without even trying to be.” “20 minutes,” Jimin says through an exhausted breath. He looks up at the clock while keeping his balance on his knees.

“We’ll meet back at 3:55.” The class starts to lessen as some leave for a lunch break. Others continue to practice among themselves with help from Jimin or fellow students who are a little more advance.

“Hyung?” Namjoon turns just in time to see Yoongi coming to a sit next to him. “What’s up? Where’s Hoseok?” “He might be at Jungkook’s already. Jin had him drop off the pups today.” “Why couldn’t you do it?” “Hoseok insisted when I intervened. I’m not gonna fight him about it.” “Fair.” Yoongi adjusts his beanie until the trim covers his ears, then backs up to the wall. “How are you?” “I’m good.”

Namjoon closes his journal and sets it aside. “What about you?” “I could be better,” Yoongi sighs. “But I’m alive and I’m healthy. Can’t complain too much.” “Heard that. Hoseok told me about your little movie date tonight.” “Did he?”

Yoongi sounds surprised, but Namjoon can see the peak of a blush riding his cheeks.

“Always opening his mouth about something, jeez.” “You don’t sound too upset over that.” “I’m not. I like that he talks about me.” “Don’t tell me my little Yoona is in loveeee~.” The two of them bump shoulders as they lean into each other, with Yoongi trying to get Namjoon away and Namjoon trying to encourage Yoongi to admit it. “I’m not in love with him, hyung. And you’re not gonna make me say otherwise.”

“Uh-huh. And me and Jin definitely aren’t married with two children. Everything’s a lie.” “You’re so annoying.” Yoongi leans over on his shoulder as he says it. “I don’t even think Hoseok sees me like that… We’re just friends.”

“I’m sure he sees something special in you. You know his pride wouldn’t let him stay around a Beta too long.” “Yeah… hmph. Stupid West side Alphas. Speaking of Betas… Why is Jimin alone?” “He has a life outside of Yugyeom, you know.” “I know, but… it’s so weird seeing him alone.”

“Go talk to him.” Yoongi laughs as if what Namjoon just told him to do is the funniest thing in the world. “There’s no reason for me to talk to him.” “You two could mend your friendship if you weren’t both so stubborn.” “I’m not stubborn. He’s stubborn.” “That’s something someone stubborn would say, Yoona.” “No, it’s not.” “There you go again.”

Namjoon smiles watching Yoongi get agitated. “Don’t you have a husband to get home to? Why are you here?” “Why are _you_ here?” “Because I was under the assumption that Hoseok would be here." The dance studio starts to fill as everyone who left for a break file back in. “Ugh, people…” Yoongi stands to his feet. “That’s my cue to leave.”

“Enjoy your date.”

“It’s not a date.”

“Date~.”

“It’s not--. Okay, whatever.”

Yoongi heads for the door, and with a final wave, disappears. Class resumes after Jimin finishes with attendance.


	8. A Ways Away

Date: December 9, 2019  
Timestamps: 4:12 - 6:44 PM  
Location: Jungkook and Jimin's Home (Dongnae-gu, Busan, South Korea)

* * *

“Be careful, Jinnie.” Jin-soo nods before doing a devastatingly cute cannon ball into the pool. Jungkook cowers out of the way of the (surprisingly) big splash before running for the patio. “Almost got me,” he laughs when he’s safe. “I’ll get you next time!” Jungkook is the second cat of their group, with Yoongi being the first.

He hates getting wet, and if he doesn’t have to, he avoids sprays of water every chance he gets. He needed this distraction though. He’s been thinking about Tae all day, even fell asleep with the man on his mind. He’s alluring to say the least. Jungkook can’t help but wonder how someone like him ended up in the Ave.

Omega Ave is where _unwanted_ Omega go. It goes by ‘The Ave’ as well as ‘Omega Ave.’ Either term is accepted widely around Korea, and yes, it’s known around _all_ of South Korea. Just looking at Tae, Jungkook knows whoever his Alpha is would _not_ want him there.

Omegas who lost their Alphas for any reason or just chose the wrong road in life, be it drugs or prostitution, stay in the Ave. Some of them lead pretty normal lives during the day, which is a shock to some. Jungkook was in class with a few of the guys he saw sitting in the Ave the last time he let Yugyeom drag him down there.

He tries his best to avoid going during Heat Season. The tight space always smells like a candy store and makes him gag. His claustrophobia peaks because it’s always so full, especially after 9. If he gets too close to anyone, they’d most likely jump on him because he’s ‘attractive.’

He has no clue how his bestfriend has time to go down there every single day and night like it’s a good hobby to have. Then again, if he didn’t make it a hobby, a lot of the Omegas that leave probably wouldn’t return.

Yugyeom likes to mimic Jungkook’s scent while he’s in the Ave. It keeps the Omegas in heat placated and scares off anyone looking to do any harm to them. That’s how a lot of people, aside from his classmates, know him when he actually shows up, which isn’t often.

Yugyeom taking his scent, mixed with the fact that he _loves_ to talk shit, makes him a not so pliable target for another Alpha looking to take someone home with them. You'd think the color of his eyes would give away his class, but it never seems to. He does well making sure they know that if the Omega doesn’t return by a reasonable amount of time, which for him is three hours, he _will_ be looking.

It’s an empty threat, but they don’t know that. Jungkook’s scent is powerful, and his scent is what instills that fear of the unknown.

A knock at the door drags his attention to a figure standing behind the stained glass. “Alpha? Are you back here?” Jae steps out of the house and onto the patio with a bag in her arms. Her nephew trails behind her and comes to a stop by her leg. “How’d you get in my house?” “You don’t lock doors,” she answers with a laugh.

“I was just bringing this back.” “You could’ve kept it.” Jungkook kicks his foot at the pup hiding behind her as he speaks. “You can’t say hey to your favorite Alpha, Yeonnie?” “Jimin-hyung is my favorite,” Yeonjun sasses. Jae scoffs.

“You begged me to bring you over here so you could see him, you liar.” “No, I didn’t!” “Yes, you did! Okay, then leave since you don’t wanna see him. Walk back home!” “No!” Yeonjun squeezes between them and takes off towards the pool where Jin-soo is mindlessly floating.

“Yeonjun, don’t you get in that water!”

“You’re not my mom!”

Yeonjun swan dives into the deep end and comes up in front of Jin-soo clapping for him. Jae gives up immediately. “Ugh… he never listens to me.” “Gotta get mean,” Jungkook informs. He squeezes his fists together then takes a seat to the patio chair.

“He can stay over here if you’re leaving. I don’t mind watching him.” “I am not gonna give him more reason to disobey me by letting him stay here.” “Why not? I’ll beat his ass for you before I bring him home. You know you can’t do it.” Jae swats her hand in Jungkook’s direction but fails to hit him.

Her attention is on her nephew propelling Jin-soo around in the pool. “They’re cute together, aren’t they?” “Don’t be one of those people, Jae.” “What kind of person am I being?!” Jungkook watches her laugh herself down to the chair in front of him.

“I’m not saying they need to grow up and get married, I’m just saying. It’s clear he likes her.” “Let’s hope they don’t both present Alpha.” “They won’t. Yeonnie will definitely present Omega. Which means you can’t beat on him.” Jungkook moves his leg away from Jae’s kick.

“And I hope you haven’t already hit him at some point.” “And if I did?” “I’ll tell his mom.” “Pfft. Tell her. I’ll tell her ugly ass myself.” The two of them laugh off his remark, then sit in a comfortable silence watching the pups play in the water.

“Alpha?” “Mmm?” “Why don’t you settle down with someone and have pups of your own?” _Good question._ Jungkook’s the babysitter of the pack. He loves Jin’s pups with every fiber of his being, as he does with Yeonjun even though his mother hates him around him. He’d give all three of them the world and more if he could. His love for pups, however, is the reason why he wants to wait to have his own.

He has a good home base and reliable people to fall on if he ever needs help, which he won’t, but that’s no motivation. The last thing he cares to do is start a family just for the sake of starting one. It’s hilarious, almost, how many Omega try to _trap_ Alphas with children in Busan.

Busan Alphas are the whole package. The smarts of North side Alphas with the pride and affection of West side Alphas. Looks are a plus. A _big_ plus. Sex partners don’t typically try to tie down Alphas because they go into it knowing that there won’t be anything more, but one-night stands will poke holes in condoms, force a heat during Rut Season, the whole nine. Jungkook doesn’t want to be a trapped Alpha.

He’s too expensive to be caught up.

“I don’t have anyone around me that I care to have a child with.” “Then lo--.” “I also don’t care to go out looking.” Jae shakes her head. “You deserve to let someone love and take care of you.” “Hmm. Bite those words for a second.” Jungkook grabs his phone from the table and opens his front camera. “Now say it again,” he instructs while holding the camera towards Jae. She repeats the words, a little softer, because she knows the message, he’s trying to get across by making her look at herself while saying it.

“I don’t know why you’re still fucking with that trash ass Beta,” Jungkook spits. He throws his phone aside and leans back in his chair. “You deserve to be happy way more than I do. Look at the shit you have to put up with.” Ji-soo wanders out onto the porch where they’re sitting and falls into Jungkook’s stomach when she reaches him.

Jungkook helps her up onto him and she curls into a ball on top of him before going back to sleep. Ji-soo is the third cat in their pack. She doesn’t care for pools or bodies of water at all. Why? She watched one of her Barbie dolls ‘drown.’

In reality, Yugyeom held the poor toy underwater for twenty minutes then told her that it died, unintentionally scarring her for life.

Jae takes Jungkook’s freshly washed hoodie from her bag and lets Jungkook scent it before carefully draping it over Ji-soo. It’ll make her a bit warm, which’ll combat the cold, and prevent the sun doesn’t burning her skin.

“She’s an angel,” Jae whines lovingly. “I wish Yeonnie was more like her.” “She’s an Alpha’s girl.” Jungkook kisses her head, making her snuggle even deeper into his chest. “Just be careful not to scent her. Don’t need her dad trying to fight you over a misunderstanding.” “She slept in my bed, Jae. And she’s laying on me now. She’s gonna smell like me regardless. Namjoon-hyung knows I’m not stupid.”

“I know you’re stupid.”

“I-.”

Jungkook cuts his eyes to Jae smiling at him. “You wanna fight, lil’ girl?” “Nope.” “Thought not.” “I just got back from the nail salon. I. Am. Not!” Jae pauses for dramatic effect. “-- Breaking a nail cause you wanna get rough with me.” “I’ll never understand how y’all function with those goddamn bird talons.” Jungkook looks down at her hands. “They look uncomfortable.” “Well, we Omega have to stay dolled up. Duh? That’s how _y’all_ like us, right?”

"Don’t include me in that category.” “Your friend is included.” “What friend? Yugyeom?” “Mhm. He’s the one who paid for these.” Jungkook laughs out loud.

Not because what she said was funny, but because it’s _such_ a Yugyeom thing to do.

“Oh my god, that’s fucking stupid.” “I ran into him when he was leaving your house earlier. Why was he in such a rush?” “It’s a long story.” “I wanna hear it. Please?” Jungkook sighs. “Well…” He relays everything Yugyeom told him earlier. As soon as he’s finish, Jae scoffs. “He’s always finding somebody in that damn alleyway and bringing them to you. Do you ever think he’s just trying to hook you up?”

“Always. But I’ll give it a chance. I’d rather Tae be in my house than with someone who’ll end up hurting him.” “You like him.” “I don’t even know him.” “You like him. You don’t even let people come into your house to sit, but you’re about to let this man _stay_?” Jungkook scrunches his face.

“Are you gonna meet him prior to letting him come home with you? At least assess him and make sure he’s not just… crying wolf.” _That’s true._ “I’ll walk down there when the pups go home.”

Jae looks off to the pool to see Yeonjun and Jin-soo sitting on the pool edge splashing their feet together. “They’re gonna get sick… Why do you have them in the pool anyway?” “ _You_ let Yeonnie get in the pool. And the pool water isn’t cold anyway, so it’s fine.”

* * *

The blue of the sky has melted into an array of golds and purples by the time 6 o'clock rolls around. Jae left soon after the temperature dropped, and the air started getting a chilly bite to it. She’s never been one for winter, so Jungkook didn’t try to hold her up when she said she was going back home.

It’d have been best to get the pups out of the pool anyway. Ji and Jin-soo washed up, ate a hearty dinner, and took over Jungkook’s bed to watch Madagascar on his TV. Jungkook’s downstairs in the largest living room, sprawl on the couch scrolling on his phone.

He’s dressed appropriately for the weather outside, and waiting for Namjoon to show up so he can go down to Omega Ave. He already informed Yugyeom that he would be on his way as soon as they were gone.

A rustle in the hall catches his attention, but he lays back down when he sees it’s just Ji-soo. The pup makes a difficult way to where he is, running around the front of the house and purposely weaving through all of the crooks and crevices until she’s in front of him with one of Jimin’s plushies in her hands. “Uncie?” “Mmm?” “Can I have this?” She holds out the plushie and shakes it around until he smiles.

“That’s Jimin’s, I can’t give it away.” “Pleeeease~?” “Sorry, cutie. Wait until he gets here and ask him.” “But that could be houuuuursssss.” “Then you’d just have to wait hourrrrrrrrrrs.”

Jungkook sits up and pulls the pup onto his lap. “Is your sister asleep?” Ji-soo shakes her head. “She found your other phone and downloaded a bunch of games on it.” _Of course, she did._ Jungkook sighs. “You should’ve hidden it better,” Ji-soo quips quietly. Jungkook’s about to reply when the door flies open and Jimin comes trekking in.

“Uncie‼” Jimin throws his bag over the couch and drops to the ground with his arms open for Ji-soo to run into. Ji-soo charges him with what might she can muster, knocking him back and making him laugh before sitting up with her on his lap. “I guess you want something,” he spits warmly.

Jungkook keeps his eyes locked on the door. “Where’s Namjoon? Hyung?” Jimin lets Ji-soo go and she takes off to and outside of the front door holding her new plushie. “Outside.” Jungkook stands to his feet and helps Jimin to his. “Jin-soo!” “Yes?!” “Put my phone back,” Jungkook yells up the staircase. “And get your stuff, your dad’s here!” Jimin squeezes by and starts a steady jog up the flights of stairs. _We need to invest in an elevator._

It’d be difficult for Jungkook and Jimin to _not_ be fit, considering they constantly walk, jog, and run up and down three flights of stairs every day. The staircase used to be their favorite toy when they were younger, and it gave them all the reason to act up because their parents wouldn’t even try to chase them when they headed for them.

Jungkook turns around in time to see Namjoon stepping into the house and closing the door behind him. “It’s always so toasty in here.” “Is that a bad thing?” “Not necessarily. How was your day?” Jungkook returns the glare Namjoon is giving him.

Everyone in his pack has this... _thing_. They stare each other down unintentionally. He doesn't know why they do it, but it's been prominent for years with all of them. It can get uncomfortable after a while, but it's hard to look away without seeming uninterested.

“What did Jimin tell you?” “Why do you assume he told me something? I just wanna know how my second oldest is doing.” “My day was fine.” “Nothing eventful?” “… I didn’t have sex with her…” “I didn’t say you did.” Namjoon stretches his back while shaking through a yawn. Jin-soo comes running down the stairs and beelines into Namjoon’s leg. “Looks like you got a little tan going there, princess.” Namjoon hugs her tight. His tone is softer than the tone he was using with Jungkook, but it's understandable.

“Were you in the pool today?” “Yes!” Before Namjoon can say anything else, she turns on her heel to face Jungkook. “Can I have this, Uncie?” “Are you gonna take care of him?” “Yes.” “Then he’s yours.” Jin-soo squeals her happiness before hugging tight around his legs. When she lets him go, Namjoon sets her sister to her feet so they can go outside together. “You know she has a ton of plushies already.” “What’s one more? Be glad she didn’t find Super Cooky.” “What the hell is a su-.” “It’s the big version of the bunny she has now.”

Namjoon shakes his head. “You’re too old to have plushies, Kook.” “You’re never too old for a plushie,” Jungkook scoffs. “And it’s not like I sleep with them. They’re in my closet.” Jin-soo takes off up the stairs as soon as Jungkook gives away where his Super Cooky is stored. He runs off after her to stop her from getting to it, but she’s far too fast and far too determined.

She has herself barricaded in his closet by the time he makes it to his room. “Jinnie, get out of my closet.” “Tell me where the big bunny is first!” “I have to look for it. And I can’-.” The door gives when Jungkook pulls on it. He stays true to his initial intention and searches for the Big bunny head on the higher shelves of his closet. Half of the stuff on the shelf he’s searching on he hasn’t seen or touched in years. When he’s finally able to place a hand on it, he snatches it down and runs out of the room with it.

Instead of trying to rush down the steps, he jumps the railing and comes to a hard-rolling stop on the second floor. Jimin meets him in front of the bathroom where he landed, wide-eyed and pale as if he’s looking at a ghost. Jungkook darts down the flight of stairs before the Alpha can utter a word about what he just did.

When he makes it to the first floor, he hands the bunny to Ji-soo, who takes it outside with her. Jin-soo doesn’t bother to stop and ask for whereabouts when she sees Jungkook empty-handed. She heads outside to where Ji-soo is instead and gets the plushie from her in triumph.

“That was… eventful,” Namjoon says after the energetic atmosphere starts subsiding. “You’re in high spirits tonight, huh?” “Of course, I am. Why would I not be, I had a good day today.” “That never seemed to stop you before.” Namjoon steps out of the door following the retort. “Girls, tell Kookie goodnight.” “Goodnight, Uncie Kookie!” “Goodnight, Uncie.” “Goodnight, you two. Take care of my plushie, Jinnie.” “I will.” Jin and Ji-soo head off of the porch with Namjoon following closely behind.

All is quiet after they drive off.

Jungkook stays outside on the porch after they’re gone. He has his sights set on Omega Ave, and after a quick text to Yugyeom, and approval from Jimin to go, he sets off. Sunja pops out from behind a hedge and quickly walks in step with him, slowing her pace to match his so she doesn’t stray too far away.

Jungkook didn’t tell Jimin that he was going to the Ave. He just told him that he was going out with Yugyeom. That’s all he needs to know anyway, Jungkook doesn’t owe him an explanation.


	9. The Ave

Date: December 9, 2019  
Timestamps: 7:12 - 8:04 PM  
Location: Omega Ave (Dongnae-gu, Busan, South Korea

* * *

Tae straightens his back against the brick wall of the convenience store behind him. His body is painted with day-old burgundy and purple bruises, and he doesn’t remember how he got them, but they don’t hurt. He has no clue where he is, but judging by the surroundings (and the putrid smell), he could guess it’s Omega Ave.

He could’ve ventured out during the day to get a look at his surroundings and ask for help, but there’s no point in trying to fix something that isn’t broken. He’s warm, he’s full, and he has the others around him to keep him company.

He tried calling his parents, but they didn't answer. They never answer random calls; he knew that was the reason. _Wish they fucking did_. He sniffs softly then yawns. Maybe he'd be back at his home and taking comfort in his own bed instead of a hot, wet, and semi-crowded alley.

He crosses his left leg over his right and leans on the bicep of a Beta next to him. His name is Yugyeom. Tae doesn't know him, but he doesn't show annoyance towards him being affectionate and clingy. So why not? It's better than sitting around the view in front of him.

A small circle of Omegas riddled with puncture wounds from where they were constantly sticking themselves with needles. Others bruised from spending hours alone with Alphas who could care less about them, doing who knows what. His nose is being hit with different scents and he has a bad headache from the mixture of the smells, but he isn't in any position to be defiant.  
  
Every now and then, an Alpha walks through, as if they have nothing better to do, and sends all of the Omegas into a fritz, making the alley smell like a candy store. Tae's heat is close too, so he understands. It’s easy to give yourself away when all you want is the pressure of a knot locking you to someone. He has to fight the urge to throw himself to the Alphas that walk by just like the rest of them.

Yugyeom didn’t let any of the Alphas take him anywhere, and for anyone that he did, he went to. Him tagging along ruined whatever they had intended, which Tae only assumed was sex. Tae isn’t a prostitute, but he’s not going to fight against an East side Alpha.

He’s been radiating a very nasty dairy smell since yesterday that catches and lingers in the air every so often. It’s not intentional. He’s never been _this_ far from home, and quite appropriately, he’s afraid.

He can’t stop the shiver that shakes him against Yugyeom’s side when a gust of air blows again. “I don’t know why you won’t take his hoodie,” the Beta banters not a second after. He offers one of Jungkook’s hoodies that he snuck in his bag since he returned to the Ave a couple of hours ago. It’s covered in the Alpha’s scent, a scent all too familiar, yet still so new for Tae. He can’t remember for the life of him where he knows the smell from.

“I don’t want my scent all over his stuff. I’m fine.” He pushes the hoodie away, but Yugyeom holds it out again. “Put it on or I’ll put it on you. I’m not letting you freeze out here.” “You can’t make me wear something I don’t wanna wear.” “Is that a challenge?” “N-No--.” Tae catches Yugyeom’s left hand, but his right-hand wraps around him and pulls him from the pavement and into his lap.

Tae throws himself around carelessly so the man can’t put the hoodie on him. Instead of giving up, like anyone else, Yugyeom uses the momentum he’s creating to teeter him faster, ultimately making him beyond dizzy. Tae slows on his own to stop his eyes from spinning before all goes black. “Now be still. This won’t take long,” the Beta smiles. He forces the hoodie over then down.

When Tae’s dressed, he gets sat back by the Beta’s side with a pout. He can’t even protest. The hoodie is warm. And it smells amazing.

Yugyeom’s phone rings between them and he snatches it to answer it without looking at who it is calling. “Hello? Hey, Kook.” _Kook?_ The nickname makes Tae think of cookies and cream icecream, one of his favorites next to strawberry shortcake. There’s an icecream parlor up the street from where they are that’s should still be open, if what Yugyeom said is true. You’d think it stupid to eat icecream during the winter, but a lot of people seem to do it, Tae included.

“Uhh---.” Tae watches Yugyeom sit higher and look around. “We’re sitting by Buckie’s. N-No--. Wait yeah, on the other side.”

A strong oak scent overpowers all the other scents in the tight alleyway as soon as Jungkook rounds the corner with his phone to his ear. _W-woah._ All eyes fall on him as he maneuvers with caution, greeting some and promptly ignoring others. When he reaches where they are, he crashes to the pavement and stretches his legs.

“God, I hate being here. I’m already ready to leave,” he whines through a yawn. “Why is it so packed?” “Nevermind all that.” Yugyeom gestures towards Tae, whose made himself into a ball inside of the oversized hoodie. His face is hidden over the neckline. Only his eyes can be seen.

Jungkook studies him generously before asking if the hoodie is his. Tae shrugs but Jungkook can’t see it. Neither of them can, his entire body is hidden inside the fabric. The smell of dairy that he’s letting off gets stronger, but its losing its dominance against Jungkook’s scent that’s adding weight to the air of the Ave.

“So, it was you I was smelling last night.” Tae sits in silence. “Mmm. If you’re gonna be staying in my house, you’re gonna have to talk to me. The silence is only gonna make me leave you here.”

“Yeah, Tae, he doesn’t bite. Unless he’s mad or annoyed.” “I don’t bite at all,” Jungkook corrects with a stern look to Yugyeom. Any other Beta would cower under the look he gives, but Yugyeom returns it. He matches it perfectly before sucking his teeth. “Tae, this is Jungkook, my big, bully ass bestfriend. Koo, you already know Tae.”

Jungkook extends his hand and Tae strings his arm through the hoodie sleeve so he can shake it. Jungkook’s hands are rough, but his touch is gentle. Alphas with rough hands usually fight a lot or have a hobby of boxing. Tae assumes Jungkook does both. “N-nice to meet you,” Tae forces himself to say. It comes out in the softest, most unsettled squeak ever, but he doesn’t care. Jungkook is _intimidating._

Tae saw all of the Omegas taking him in. He knows for a fact that they’re attracted to his dominant aura more than his scent. The man is definitely top tier. He has to be.

Yugyeom clears his throat before gently tugging Tae’s hand out of Jungkook’s grip. Tae didn’t even realize the Alpha was still holding his hand, but he can’t say that he minded it. “It baffles me that this is how you choose to spend your weekends,” Jungkook tsks with awe.

His eyes are out of focus looking down the crowded walkway while he rubs his palm where Tae’s hand was. “What else am I supposed to do?” “Don’t you guys have movie theaters?” Tae asks. Jungkook turns to look at him when he speaks. “There’s nothing new out worth watching.”

“T-The… new Iron Ma... Nevermind.” “What about it?” “It’s… out. And… new?” Jungkook turns to Yugyeom. “The new Iron Man movie is out, and you didn’t tell me?” “I didn’t fucking know.” Yugyeom kicks his foot in Tae’s direction, but Jungkook catches it and tosses it the opposite way before it can make any impact.

“Jeez, _Alpha._ I wasn’t gonna actually hit him.” “Didn’t ask.” Jungkook’s eyes travel to the entrance of the alleyway. Tae can tell he’s trying hard not to care about him. He would’ve been succeeding if his Alpha’s need to comfort wasn’t seeping through.

“How the hell do you know it’s out anyway?” “My bestfriend was obsessed with Iron Man.” “Small world. This idiot is obsessed with Iron Man too.”

“No, I’m not.”

“He slept with an iron man action figure until he was 20.”

“Don’t lie.”

“I grew up with you, I would know.”

Tae looks to the entrance of the alleyway while the two bicker. He’s starting to loosen up underneath the hoodie, which he could guess was a good thing. _Who would’ve thought Alpha were just people too?_ Tae used to think Alpha like Jungkook were stuck up, surrounded by beautiful Omega, and desperate to protect their image. Yet, here this man is, sitting in a damp alleyway by choice and looking gorgeous under the gold streetlights.

One of the Omega that Tae befriended, who goes by the nickname Bee, comes skipping over to where the three of them are sitting. “Are you going home with him?” “Jeez, Bee, you can’t even try to be subtle?” “There’s no need to be subtle. If you aren’t, I definitely am.” Tae rolls his eyes. “He’s not interested.” “He will be.”

Bee crawls over to Jungkook and puts herself on full display. The t-shirt she’s wearing fits loose and only accentuates her large cleavage. Her neck is bare and exposed, which would’ve probably been a sight to any other Alpha. Jungkook looks at her, but turns his attention back to Yugyeom quicker than he glanced. "Hi, Alpha~. Like what you see?" _Tsch._ When she doesn’t get any reaction, she runs her hand along the bare of Jungkook’s thigh.

Even Tae jumps at how quickly her hand gets snatched into Jungkook's grip, causing her to squeal in distress at the pain that’s now searing throughout her body. “Didn’t your mother teach you not to touch what isn’t yours?” Bee doesn’t answer. Tae doesn’t think she even can.

Jungkook tightens his grip and its only then that Tae can see how badly his ring is digging into the side of Bee's pinky. “Answer me.” Still no answer. Tae’s getting phantom pain. Jungkook wasn’t nearly as rough with him when he was holding his hand. It’s no surprise an Alpha could flip on a dime like that though. That’s just how they are.

“Kook let her go,” Yugyeom says gently. “She isn’t worth it.” Jungkook doesn’t let up on his grip, and Yugyeom looks like he wants to stop him, but doesn’t. Bee's crying gets reckless, enough to draw eyes from everyone around to the situation.

Tae scoots himself as far in between the two as he can and clasps his hands around Jungkook’s hand. He doesn’t tell him to let Bee go. He doesn’t force the Alpha to submit to him. He tightens his grip instead until his hands are a cage around Jungkook’s and he can work his thumbs between his and Bee’s palms to pry them apart.

Jungkook’s doesn’t like it, but he doesn’t lash out. He's just sitting and staring a hole through Tae that's he matching. He’s not afraid of Jungkook, at least not anymore. The man has an Iron Man obsession, for fucks sake... He’s nothing to fear.

“Do you wanna hold my hand?” Jungkook nods. His face gets almost puppy-like when his eyes soften. “You can. But you have to let my friend go first.” “I don’t want to.” “You will.” Tae digs his nail into Jungkook’s palm and forces the man’s hand away when he lets up on his grip. Bee's in full tears by the time she’s finally free. She throws herself over Tae in a hug, but Tae pushes her off. "Get out of here, stupid. Go back to JJ.” The girl nods and walks off holding her hand clutch to her chest.

Tae gets yanked until his shoulder is to Jungkook’s and his hand is prisoner in the man’s hold. “Who told you to involve yourself in my business?” “My good-natured conscious,” Tae spits. “Something _you_ don’t have.” “I guess I should leave you out here then, huh? Since I’m not good-natured.” Tae doesn’t retort, but Jungkook still smiles.

“You don’t have to answer. I wasn’t gonna leave you anyway.” Tae would usually be glad that someone is happy to offer their home to him, but it just doesn’t sit right when Jungkook says it. He doesn’t seem like the type to just… _accept_ someone. Tae has to wonder what Yugyeom offered him in return.

“Glad to see you two getting along,” Yugyeom beams. There’s a hint of cheeky approval lacing his tone. “I wasn’t moving him because I want him by me.” “Sure.” “H-He was blocking the wal… okay, Yugyeom.” “I’m just saying. It’s convenient.” “What’s convenient about it?” Jungkook asks. He doesn’t sound confused. Just annoyed.

“You know something I don’t?" He continues staring a hole into the man in front of him. "Not at all. I just think you two getting to know each other is good since he’s gonna be living with you for the time being. I already told you this isn't the place for him."

A small puppy, dressed cutely in a salmon sweater with a matching salmon pink bow, comes running at full speed into the alleyway towards Tae. He’s not sure if he should move, but he doesn’t have much of a choice because, before he knows it, he’s almost knocked backwards with how much force the bundle of fur hits him with.

He has to wrestle his hand out of Jungkook’s grip so he can pet her, and she shows the upmost affection when he does. “Is this some kind of toy? It’s so cute.” “That’s not a toy, dumbass,” Yugyeom laughs. “That's Sunja. She’s probably here with Kook.” _There’s no way in hell this is this man’s dog._ Tae shoots a skeptical look over his shoulder. “Please tell me…” “It’s not my dog.”

Jungkook snakes his arm around Tae’s waist so he can pet the puppy too. Sunja’s reactions to his touch compared to Tae’s touch do nothing but show who she’s familiar with and who she isn’t. “Okay okay, calm down, missy. Don’t rub against me too hard, I don’t wanna smell like dog.” “Little too late for that.”

“Go fuck yourself.” “I don’t need to fuck myself. I got an Alpha for that.” "Fuck your Alpha too. Hmph." Jungkook’s watch beeps to let him know that it’s five minutes to the next hour. “Time flies in this alleyway," he sighs in response to it."

“That’s why I like coming here. Can just sit and have a good time without a care.” “I guess.” Jungkook stands to his feet and bends himself in half. “But I like my bed. And that’s where I’m about to go.” Tae watches him bend himself in half then stand upright again with a groan. "Didn't know you were one to bend over so willingly," Yugyeom jokes.

Jungkook looks at him the same way Tae does. "You wanna fight?” Yugyeom smiles. "Maybe I do. Maybe I don’t.” He kicks and Jungkook side-steps his leg. “Are we coming with you?"

"Are you coming with me?" Tae shrugs. He honestly feels like he has no actual choice. He either goes and has a roof over his head or he stays where he is and spends another night in a damp and dark alleyway.

Jungkook's hand extends down to him, and he takes it. He holds tight to Sunja while he's yanked to his feet. His legs feel like jelly under him from sitting so long, and blood starts quickly rushing back when he's straight, giving his lower body warmth and making him wobbly and shaky. Yugyeom gets snatched next, then without so much as a breath, Jungkook starts to head for the end of the alleyway.

Tae fumbles trying to catch Sunja when she leaps from his arms to walk with Jungkook instead. He stays put and waits for Yugyeom to step first to finally move with. They don't have to watch where they're going. Jungkook’s scent leaves a lingering trail everywhere he walks. It's a straight shot from the alley to his house.  
  
"Hmm," Yugyeom says to himself. "He's not like this with Omegas. Do you know him?" Tae shakes his head. "Do you think he knows you?" Tae shakes his head again. "I mean, he might've seen me on Twitter or something, I don't know. Y'know, I hold the record for most likes in twenty-four hours."

Yugyeom stares hard at Tae and Tae smiles. "What? That wasn't me boasting, what are you looking for?" "For whatever he sees in you," the Beta says, stepping closer and edging Tae further to the end of the sidewalk. He doesn't want to risk walking in the street even though it 's late and there are hardly any cars. "He's being too nice to you, and I wanna know why." Tae wants to know too, but he's too afraid to ask about it.

He's certain Yugyeom knows something though. He has to.

"I'm gonna be in the street if you step any closer," he whines, softly as he eases Yugyeom back. They're so busy staring at each other to realize Jungkook has stopped and is watching them from the stone path of his house. He says nothing to catch their attention.

They get far enough away for jungkook's scent not to trail anymore and both turn to walk back towards the house confused. He's waiting with sunja and some other omega, who's talking to him, but his eyes are locked on tae. Her hair is disheveled and she's holding a bag with something black rolled up inside. "Jae! Psst, Jae!" Jae turns and her eyes lock on Tae first, then shift to Yugyeom next to him. "Hey, Gyeomie" she coos warmly. Tae stops just short of her as she hugs Yugyeom.

She smells like Jungkook, and something about knowing that upsets him beyond belief.  
  
He's shot of out his thoughts when the cold air sends a shiver through his body. He shuts his eyes tight and bunches himself, but that doesn't help in the slightest. "Come here." He steps closer to Yugyeom when he tells him to, but Yugyeom sends him flying towards Jungkook with a rough shove. The sidewalk is so slippery, he almost falls completely...but Jungkook catches him and steadies his feet before wrapping his larger hoodie around his slumped shoulders.

The warmth of the hoodie is immaculate. He snuggles into it and inches closer to Jungkook while shaking snow from his feet. He’s almost completely forgot that it was the dead of winter with how warm he suddenly is. The alleyway was warm with everyone in it sticking close to each other, but the hoodie feels even warmer than that.


	10. "A-Alph--."

Date: December 9, 2019  
Timestamps: 8:33 - 9:57 PM  
Location: Jungkook and Jimin's Home (Dongnae-gu, Busan, South Korea)

* * *

Tae continues to listen at how aggressively Jungkook is snapping at Yugyeom for pushing him. It’s really the only thing he’s able to focus on until he feels Jungkook's arm reaching past his shoulder. A loud cackle rings his ears, but he doesn’t look behind him until he hears their female friend laughing as well.

He glances just in time to see Yugyeom slipping on the sidewalk and desperately trying, but failing, to keep his balance. He’s going down with speed and taking the girl down to the snow- and ice-covered ground with him as he gracefully falls.

All Tae can do is laugh against himself. It makes him feel a little uneasy having an Alpha besides his father and his brothers so willing to fight for him over something so small… He had to wonder what Jungkook saw in him.

If he's not nice to others like Yugyeom said, then why is he being so nice and protective over him?

"Are you okay, Yuggye?" Jungkook helps the Beta to his feet, then helps the girl stand to hers. "Why'd you pull me," she whines as she pushes Yugyeom away from her to dust the snow from her skirt.

Omegas only wear skirts when they're in heat. It doesn’t matter how cold it is. Alphas don't know this, although if they were smart enough, they could guess. Skirts are...easy access.  
  
If a heat kicks up, it's easier to get fucked in a skirt than it is in a pair of jeans or sweats.  
  
Tae always wears the latter. He isn’t completely in tune with his Omega yet, and wearing skirts and dresses just isn't for him. He doesn't judge those male Omegas who do though.

“Can you like...never push me again?" Yugyeom wipes away the blood on his elbow. "You almost killed me." "If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead." The remark makes Yugyeom look at him sideways. Something that resembles fear washes over his face as he questions whether Jungkook actually wants him dead.

You can see relief flush over him when Jungkook says no.

Tae gets lifted from his feet, but he doesn’t question Jungkook while he’s carried away to the man’s house. Alphas, for whatever reason, love carrying their Omegas. It’s one of the few ways they show their affection.

Tae’s come to love the idea of not having to use his legs… even though he’d still like to walk when given the chance.

He shakes his hair out while being laid back to the porch swing.

He doesn’t realize there’s a body on the bench in front of him until it moves. His energy is just as dense as Jungkook’s, which makes the somehow amazingly soft and sweet looking face he has deceptive.

A glint of annoyance rides his eyebrows when their eyes lock, but he doesn’t move until Jungkook turns to face him.

“Who the fuck is this?” “Tae,” Jungkook answers smoothly, not breaking the fierce eye contact that seems to have everyone _except_ Jungkook on edge. Yugyeom lays himself over Tae’s legs while Sunja sits with the girl on the bench the man just moved from.

Yugyeom tells him, who Tae has learned is called Jimin, to calm down, but the plea only makes him louder.

An intense argument starts between the two Alphas, and Tae can only ruffle his hair as he listens to the two. He can tell it's not them actually fighting. If it were, it'd be a lot bloodier and a lot louder. It can’t even be called an argument. It's all Jimin. And Jimin has no reason to be so upset anyway...but damn if know that isn't stopping him from drilling holes into Jungkook about bringing home random people.

People being Tae.

Tae tries his best to understand where it mattered if he came home with Jungkook or not. _He wouldn’t be so heartless to make me go back… would he?_

The seat he’s sitting on gets heavier and he can feel his feet being pulled until they’re over Jungkook’s lap. He doesn’t know how the man can even stand touching him, even though it’s just his feet. He feels disgusted with himself and he knows for a fact that he needs a shower or a bath. Badly.

The smell coming from him is faint, but awful and cluttered. It’s a mix of sweet from the Omegas in heat, oaky from rubbing against Jungkook, and musky from not having showered for the past day or so. He and Yugyeom were both scented by so many Omegas unintentionally with the bumping of bodies in the tight walkthrough, but he didn’t think he smelled as bad as he does.

Tae takes refuge in Jungkook’s hoodie and shifts slightly when he sees Yugyeom peeking up at him from the bottom of the hoodie. “Sleepy?” “No…” “Good. Can you do me a favor?” “Sure…” “Can you call for Kook’s Alpha? All distressed like so these two will stop?" "U-uh."

Tae mentally stutters. He’s never had to call an Alpha by their status before. His Omega will cry it out at will whenever he's in heat or upset, but besides that? _What a stupid favor._

He can feel his cheeks burning. His father never made him call him Alpha when he was home and when he wasn’t home, the Alphas he surrounded himself with never asked him to use the recognition. All he grew up around were Omegas with the exception of one or two non-Omegas.

Yugyeom’s laugh catches him off guard. His legs jerks, but Jungkook’s tight grip on his heel keeps it from pulling up too far. "Why'd you get so pale? I'd do it myself, but they'd both be more receptive to you.” “Because I’m an Omega.” “Yes. Just tell Jungkook you're cold or something." “Can't that girl do it?" “What girl?” Tae could’ve sworn he heard the woman still talking at some point. She may have just left, but he wouldn’t know because he’s tucked into the hoodie.

“You mean Jae?” “Whoever.” “Mmph. She likes him too much.” _I see why._ “She'll keep them going at it for her own amusement. Peek out of the hoodie.” Tae does as he’s told. His eyes immediately land on Jimin, who’s slightly bent over with his face just inches away from a bored looking Jungkook’s. Tae thought Jungkook was intimidating. Jimin is that intimidation personified.

He doesn’t look visually strong, it’s obvious he got his build from his Omega parent. But the way he’s talking and the confidence he has to even be as close to Jungkook as he is shows that he’s not afraid to fight. His hair is a pretty platinum, but Tae can still make out the pink undertones.

His eyes drift over to Jungkook, who’s sitting with a blank on his face as he’s being yelled at. He’s sitting comfortable in his fitted grey t-shirt and black sweats that he’s cuffed at the ankle. His hair is pulled back in a loose bun, enough to keep the majority of it out of his face so he can see. His side profile could put a lot of male models to shame.

‘Jae’ is nowhere to be found, but Tae doesn’t care about her enough to wonder where she is.

“He's not cold at all,” he can hear Yugyeom whisper. “But I am. And I wanna go inside.” Tae is cold too, but that isn’t any motivation. “I-I don’--. I don’t see why you can’t do it.” “I told you why I can’t do it. They won’t listen to me.”

Tae laughs against himself at the embarrassment he's feeling. It shouldn't be this hard to call an Alpha by their status, but here he is with white knuckles and a flushed face. "I caa~n't. I’d _implode_ from awkwardness." "Same. I wanted to rip my lips off when Jimin made me call him Alpha.” “ _He’s_ your Alpha? Jeez…” “… That’s not the point, okay. Just… look away and say it. Do something, I’m freezing my ass off.”

“Can’t I just kick him?” “Calling him would be more effectiveeeee, come onnn~. I’m colldd and they’re gonna go on foreverrrrr.” Yugyeom sounds as if he’s about to cry just thinking about it. Tae peeks out the hoodie again and watches for Jungkook’s reaction when he repeatedly shoves his foot forward. Jungkook lets up on his grip but doesn’t do anything more than that. _Take a hint, Jungkook. Please take a hint._ When Jungkook moves his foot away all together, Tae pouts.

He fixes the hoodie around his neck so the neckline accommodates for his throat. “Jungkook.” The tip of Jungkook’s ear twitches at the call but he doesn’t look over. “Jungkooook?” “It has to be Alpha or he won’t answer.” “Then you do it, you know what he answers to!” Yugyeom yells the recognition with ease, but Jungkook, like he said he would, blows him off.

“How can you call him Alpha but not your boyfriend?” “Because astonishingly enough, Mr. TaeTae. I am not sexually attracted to Kookie. I can call him Alpha because, even though I joke about it, I have no intention for him to fuck me into a coma.” “That… sounds intense…” Tae groans under a breath. “This is so much harder than it needs to be.” “I could always make you cry.” “Wh--. No!”

Yugyeom tries to pinch him anyway, making him laugh loudly in protest. “Stop, you stupi-. You’re gonna make me fall!” “That’s the idea.” Tae stops fighting back just long enough for Yugyeom to see the bewilderment stuck on his face. “If I go, you’re going with me.” “Fine with me. Try not to scream too loud, we’re just trying to get in the house.” “W-Wait!”

Yugyeom shifts his weight forward, sending both of them flying from the porch swing and to the hard wood floor of the porch. Tae’s able to keep back the vocal strain of pain, but his body can’t stop shaking from the impact. “You can cry a little, goddammit, why are you holding it back?” Before Tae can answer, Yugyeom gets snatched off of him and thrown aside. Tae’s still shaking, but he manages to sit himself up and hug his knees to his chest. “Are you alright?”

Jimin looks scarier up close. It’s a beautiful kind of scary… but scary, nonetheless. His scent isn’t nearly as comforting as it should be even though he’s tending to an Omega scared out of their wit. Tae looks over the Alpha’s shoulder at Jungkook standing over Yugyeom on the other side of the porch. He’s not sure which one of them threw the Beta off, but whichever one did it did a damn good job of making sure he was far enough away.

“I’m fine, just… suddenly very cold.” “Mmm.” Tae rolls his eyes at the apathetic response. “You’re bleeding.” “Eh?” Tae looks down at his gashed elbow and the small puddle of blood pooling underneath it. _Fucking great..._

He fingers at the opening before Jimin pops his hand away. “Ow~.” “Don’t pick at it, pup. It’ll get infected.” “Why does it hurt now that I know it’s there?”

Yugyeom lets out a pig squeal that drowns out Jungkook’s harsh questioning of why he put his hands on an Omega. For a second, it sounded like he said ‘ _my_ Omega,’ but Tae doesn’t speak on it in fear that it’s just his very active imagination hearing what it wants to.

“Jungkook-ah.” Jungkook glances over his shoulder. It’s a little unsettling how easily he controls his anger because when he locks eyes with Tae, his eyes are once again puppy-like. “I’ll deal with him. Take your friend in the house.” _I have a name…_ Jungkook shoots Yugyeom a menacing glare before stepping from over him. “You’re lucky.” “You weren’t gonna do shit anyway.” Yugyeom leaps to his feet and brushes past Jungkook with a smile pulling his face.

“Sorry you had to be collateral, Tae. Are you okay?” “You don’t care.” “You’re right. Just thought you’d feel better if you thought I did.” Tae sits with his eyes trailing Jungkook. The man doesn’t say anything when he’s in front of him. His hand extends down, and Tae takes it without a second thought.

When he’s to his feet, he’s ushered into the house after Yugyeom with both Alphas following. “We’ll finish our talk later.” “Whatever.” Jungkook turns to Tae. “Sit down and do not wander. I’ll be right back.” Tae nods but doesn’t move. He waits until Jungkook and Jimin disappear so he can wander around the house in peace.

Everything about the house is beautiful. He could have guessed the interior was as huge as the exterior, but he didn't expect the house to open up as much as it did.  
  
The entrance to the house in particular is incredibly open. There’s four visible options to choose from the second you step onto the tiled floor: living room 1, living room 2, living room 3, and upstairs. All three living rooms are decorated differently.  
  
The left archway by the stairs opens to a brick-walled, rustic style living room, with comfy looking velvet couches and a big fuzzy bean bag in the corner. There’s a bookshelf standing perfectly in the other corner by the desk in front of the shaded window. The chandelier seems to be the only source of light, making the room dim and figuratively closed off. The mock fireplace is also made of brick, but it’s gated to keep anyone from trying to use it.

Tae steps into the space and gets hit with an _overwhelming_ need to fall asleep. A sweet hickory smell continues to whip past his nose from the vent in the archway. _Neither of them smelled like hickory_ _though._ Tae can’t help but wonder who's scent it is. He peeks through the archway that opens to a nicely decorated kitchen. Through the kitchen is yet another walkway that leads into the large living room.  
  
He backtracks and walks across the tile to the other archway.  
  
The second small living room is the complete opposite of the dark and cozy living room. The walls are a soft almond color with an assortment of decorations placed about. Instead of a couch, the smaller space holds a set of chairs adjacent to each other with a log between them and what looks like a fish tank embedded into the wall in front of them over the fireplace mantle. The space is welcoming with the softer colors.  
  
The glass chandelier hanging between the wood beams on the ceiling is the only source of light, but Tae can tell the room is all sunshine when its day. He’s looking forward to seeing it too.

He steps into the space and sits in one of the chairs. _So comfy._ He lets himself relax into the silk with content. The tan texture carpet he’s rubbing his feet on feel like a cloud and a heavy rain scent does nothing but tie everything together. The archway in this room connects to a hallway intersection, with the right side branching off into an office room that looks unused, a bathroom, and the largest living room. Tae walks backwards and lets himself fall to one of the chairs with a content sigh.

He’s not sure how much time goes by before he feels someone moving his arm. He had no clue he fell asleep until his eyes flutter open to Jungkook sitting on the log between the chairs. “W-Wha--.” “Easy.” The chair Tae’s sitting in has been turned diagonally so Jungkook could tend to the gash on his elbow. The blood has crusted and dried, and it doesn’t hurt until he presses an alcohol swab against it.

Tae fights the urge to pull away, which wins him a soft grunt of approval from the man in front of him. “You’re a tough cookie, huh?” “When I wanna be.” Jungkook smiles. “I like that attitude.” _I bet you do._ Tae doesn’t realize Jungkook is shirtless until he lets his eyes detach from his face. “O-Oh.” Jungkook pops an eyebrow.

“What?”

“Y-You… y-you’re--.”

“I’m?”

“Where’s… your c-clothes?”

Tae almost breaks a sweat when he catches sight of the towel hanging on for dear life around Jungkook’s waist. _Jesus fucking Christ. Please be still my heart._

He swallows as softly as he can muster, which is still pretty hard and unnatural. “Close your mouth.” Tae snaps his jaw shut at the harmless demand. _This has got to be a test or something._ He steels himself to not pay attention to Jungkook’s presence. It’s proving difficult. He already figured Jungkook had a nice build, but damn if he thought the man looked _this_ good.

“You just… walk around looking like a snack?” Jungkook laughs out loud. “A snack?” Tae scoffs. “You look good enough to eat. Don’t act like you don’t know you do.” “I guess that’s why they call me Kookie.” “If you’re a cookie, then I’m definitely Cookie Monster.” “Oh? What’s your favorite cookie?” “Double stuffed chocolate chip.” Jungkook’s head flies up at the statement.

His eyes are opened wide and he looks mildly confused. “W-What?” Tae matches the soft stare with his own confusion.

Jungkook looks at him for a second before shaking his head. “N-Noth--. Nothing.” He clears his throat. “It’s nothing.” “You don’t l--.” Tae yanks his arm away from Jungkook’s hold when he sees the suture needle. “You’re not sticking me with that!” “Give me your arm.” “No!” Tae shakes his head around. “The gash is gonna get infected if I don’t close it, Tae.” “Don’t care! I’ll take my chances, fuck that needle and fuck you.”

Jungkook sighs. His towel nearly drops when he stands, and Tae’s sanity would’ve for sure went with it if it did. He puts a hand over his heart in a desperate attempt to slow the fast beating. “Gave you a scare?” Jungkook adjusts the towel at his waist, knowing full well he’s being a tease, before putting the needle back and closing the first aid kit. “You know better than to pick at your wounds, right?” “Duh, I’m not three.” “Could’ve fool me.”

Tae scowls at the man standing over him. “Die.” “Maybe later. Come with me, I’ll take you to the shower.” Jungkook walks off and Tae gets up to follow him. Jimin and Yugyeom are standing in the grand archway, that is the archway visible from the front door, in what looks like a very heated talk. They’re not yelling at each other, but the passion is noticeable from the way their lips are moving.

Tae follows Jungkook up 12 steps, then five more until he’s on the second floor of the house. “Nice butt.” “I told you to stop eyeing me.” There’s a door right at the top of the steps, and the closed door to the bathroom between a small hall to the left with two half-open doors and another case of stairs to the right.

Jungkook steps into the room that greets you the second you're at the top of the steps and grabs a towel, washcloth, and cap from the closet inside. "You can use that bathroom or come to the one upstairs--.” “I wanna go upstairs.” The two of them stare at each other in silence before Jungkook nods. “This way then.” They walk on to the staircase next to the unoccupied bathroom and move up to the next floor.

“Big booty~.” Jungkook shakes his head. The floor they stop on is pretty bare, apart from a bathroom with the door half-open and two closed off rooms that Tae assumes are their rooms. "You'll be able to work the shower without my help," Jungkook sings. He walks Tae to the bathroom door and hands him the bathroom essentials.

"There's a tub if you wanna sit and soak for a while. I'll be in my room if you need me." He walks off to one of the closed doors without another word, not caring for tae's nod of understanding.

The bathroom, like that of the rest of the house, is a gradient of whites, blacks, and browns. Tae has no intention of sitting or soaking. He wants to wash and be clean as quickly as possible.

He sits his towel on the sink and stacks everything on top of it, then strips himself of his clothes. He folds them and puts them in the hamper that's sitting off to the side instead of leaving them on the floor like he would at his own home.

The walk-in shower is glassed behind the sink and the toilet, and it was easy enough to step into and turn on just like Jungkook said it would be.

The luke-warm water hits his back and Tae sighs as it gradually gets hotter and eases away the tension and stiffness in his muscles. He thoroughly bathes himself, making sure to scrub his neck roughly and wash his hair. All of the suds gets washed away quicker than it got lathered on. He repeats these two steps a few more times before stepping away from the fall of water to look down at his body.

His breasts are slowly beginning to develop and he’s a lot more awkward about them than he should be.

All omegas develop them with time, but he considers himself an early bloomer. They aren’t full like his Omega father's, but they _are_ perky, and his sensitive nipples are almost always hard from the friction of his shirts rubbing them raw. He knows they draw attention and he hates it.

He turns the water off and steps out of the shower. The only clothing in the bathroom is the clothing he had on, which is stink and musty with the scents of others. There’s no way in hell he’s putting them back on. He dries himself off and wraps the towel tight around his body before drying his hair with the hairdryer.

It has a big and round comb on the end and is amazingly quiet and effective. When he's done, he switches off the light and steps out into the warm hallway with his eyes fixed on Jungkook's door.


	11. The Idea of Irony

Date: December 9, 2019  
Timestamps: 10:13 PM  
Location: Jungkook and Jimin's Home (Dongnae-gu, Busan, South Korea)

* * *

Jungkook sings to himself while slipping a fresh shirt on. His body isn’t as tight as it was before he showered, but he’s still very tense. All he wants to do in this moment is lay down and sleep for the next ten hours straight. His room doesn’t smell like rotten dairy anymore, which helps, but it also proves that it was indeed Tae that was letting the smell off in The Ave a couple of days ago.

 _Double stuffed chocolate chip._ Jungkook shakes his head. “Impossible. Fucking impossible.” It can’t be a coincidence that they like the same cookie. It’s not a cookie that can be obtained by just anyone either, it’s not even in stores. The only person, besides Jimin and Jin, that Jungkook shared his cookies with was Baby Tummy. Whenever he went over to his house after school, which was every damn day, all they’d do is eat, talk, and watch movies.

 _It’s not you. That’s just. Fucking. Impossible._ Jungkook lets himself fall to his bed with a faint _poomph._ He feels childish burying his head into his pillow the way he is, but it helps. His mind is going 100 miles a minute, with his thoughts about Baby Tummy merging with his thoughts about Tae. At some point, he starts to wonder if Tae is Baby Tummy. And if it is, what brought him back?

Yugyeom knew _of_ Baby Tummy growing up, but not enough to pinpoint the man in a crowd if he needed to. Hell, Tae looks nothing like how Jungkook remembers his bestfriend, but looks can change. They can also be deceiving. “Ugh… Who are you, Tae?”

Jungkook’s past the point of being tired, but he can’t seem to fall asleep no matter how much he tries.

A soft, complicated series of knocks to his door kick out whatever thoughts of sleep he was starting to have.

“It’s open!” The door pushes open and a crisp smell of lavender engulfs the room as Tae steps in. He closes the door behind him and stands awkwardly in front of it with his hand holding the top of his towel. “This is ironic…” Jungkook huffs a breath. He stares motionless, unable to do or say anything except drink in the way the small towel hugs every inch of Tae’s curves.

“Can you stop eye fucking me, pervert? Jeez.” Jungkook smiles. “No one told your ass to come in here. What’s wrong?” “You didn’t leave me anything to wear.” Tae kicks his foot around while pouting. _Whoops._ “Oops.” He fixes a squint on Jungkook’s ever smiling face. “I need clothes, please. Unless you want me walking around naked.” _I wouldn’t mind that._

Jungkook points to his closet and Tae does a funny looking sideways shuffle to it. “You could’ve walked normally.” “And give you a reason to stare at my butt? Nope.” Jungkook moves from the bed and to his dresser taking up the majority of the wall by the door.

Their bedrooms match that of the two small living rooms on the first floor. Whereas Jimin’s room is dark, but cozy, Jungkook's is open and welcoming. The large white-white-sandy brown bed covers are accented by deep brown side tables and white candlestick lamps on either side.

The wall that his headboard is facing is brick while the other walls are a darker almond color and the entire room is dimly light but shines bright with sunlight during the day. He has a polaroid wall near his bathroom that’s riddled with photos of him, his family, and his second family.

The only framed photo is a photo on the right bedside table of him and Jimin with Jimin’s parents at Seoul land when he was 9. "I should've gone to Jimin," he can hear Tae say from the closet. He steps into the bedroom wearing a shirt that’s clearly too big for him. “Your clothes won't fit me."

“You grabbed the biggest fucking shirt I have,” Jungkook spits. “I know there’s something smaller than that in there.” “There’s nooot~.” “Take it off and sit still.” “Hmph.” Tae turns on his heel while walking back into the closet. “You’re bossy.” Jungkook ignores the remark and grabs a pair of underwear, different t-shirts, and a pair of sweats from his dresser before following Tae into the closed off room.

"Here." He hands Tae the underwear first. "Look away, pervert." Jungkook turns away, but he can hear Tae grunting on purpose while he slips on the pair of underwear. "’Kay, I'm done. I want one of the shirts first." Jungkook throws him a shirt as he sits to the ottoman. "Your body is really beautiful. I’m kinda jealous."

“Jealous? Of my body…?” “Of your Alpha.” Tae visibly freezes and his voice cracks as he speaks, but not because he’s feeling any kind of shy. "I-I don’t-. I don’t have an Alpha…” “Damn… Really?” Tae slips on the t-shirt and twists about, checking himself out with a focused pout pulling at his face. Jungkook reaches out and runs a hand down the curve of his ass, sending an obvious shiver through his body.

He couldn’t help it even if he tried to. The man’s body is exceptional. Extraordinary even.

Tae flushes beet-red, but he quickly regains his composure. "I don't mind you looking," he says, gently moving Jungkook's hand. "But no touchy." Jungkook smiles. He wouldn't usually listen to an Omega's demands. It pokes fun at his Alpha in a way he didn't like.

But he likes when Tae does it. He likes it a lot.

Tae takes the shirt off and throws it to the floor. Conclusion? The color didn't suit him. Jungkook hurls shirt after shirt after shirt at him. "Perhaps I should put the sweats on first," he says sheepishly. "You think?" Jungkook sighs. "Are you tired?" Tae turns to face him, covering his chest that Jungkook has already caught glimpses of with one of the shirts.

Omegas don’t usually hide their bodies unless they’re uncomfortable with themselves. Jungkook wouldn’t guess Tae has any kind of self-consciousness, considering he’s literally the most beautiful man in the world.

"I can just put something on. The color doesn't really matt-." "Can I ask you something?” “S-Sure…?” “Are you self-conscious about your body?" “Is it that obvious?" Tae slumps forward. The last thing any Omega wants is for an Alpha to know they aren’t comfortable with themselves. Many Alpha would take advantage of it. Jungkook isn’t one of those Alpha though.

He pulls his hand away from his chest and Tae's face flushes a deeper red than before. "Don't be ashamed of yourself," he whines quietly. "You're really gorgeous."

A smile crosses the Omega's face at the compliment, but he's still quiet. “I mean it, Tae. You’re stunning.” “T-Thank you.” Jungkook lets his grip linger before standing to his feet. “Get dressed. I'll make up the guest room." He lets Tae go just for Tae to snatch his hand back again. "I-. I wanna sleep here. I don’t like sleeping alone." Jungkook smiles to himself and walks out of the closet, pulling the door enough to close Tae off from view. "Get dressed."

He strips himself of his shirt and slowly lays into the covers, resting his head on the fold of his arm as he listens to Running Man. Another series of knocks come from the door, but Jungkook doesn’t bother to look. He knows its Yugyeom.

“Where’s Tae?” “In here.” Tae steps out of the closet, dressed in a moss green t-shirt that he tucked into the waistband of a pair of sweats. Jungkook doesn’t acknowledge him either, but he sighs his affection when Tae chooses to sit next to him and not near Yugyeom.

“Wow, you’re choosing him over me. Hurtful.” “Of course, I would choose him over you. He’s not an asshole like you are.” “If anything, he’s a bigger asshole than I am.” “I can guarantee I won’t end up on the floor somewhere sitting next to him.” Jungkook can feel Tae climbing onto his back and wrapping around him.

He sighs into his arm feeling the man’s weight on his back. Jin got him into the habit of sleeping with someone on him during their freshman year in college. Through his pregnancy, Jin used him as a pillow often, sometimes a little unwillingly, but Jungkook never minded it enough to bark against it.

“Wanna know how to win him over?” Tae shrugs. “Not rea--.” “Give him a massage. He’ll fall in love with you in a heartbeat.” “I don’t care for his love.” _Ouch._ The statement cuts a bit deeper than Jungkook feels it should, but he still doesn’t say anything. “Well, give him one anyway. he’s always really tense.” Tae gets shoved but Jungkook catches him before he can hit the floor.

“Stop fucking pushing him, Yugyeom.” His tone is averse, and he knows that Yugyeom knows it’s a threat. “S-Sorry, Alpha.” “I don’t care for your apology.” Yugyeom’s eyes fly to Tae. “S-Sorry.” He looks like an adorably sad puppy when he hangs his head. “Aww~.”

Tae crawls over Jungkook and wraps himself around Yugyeom. “It’s okay, Yuggye~. Dat meanie ole Alpha not gon’ do shit.” Jungkook turns to look back at Tae fully encased around Yugyeom. “Who says I won’t?” “Me.” “And just who the fuck are you?” Tae laughs his taunt, “Hit me and find out.” Jungkook licks over his teeth before taking the tip of his tongue to his cheek.

Yugyeom looks bemused watching the two of them bicker. He’s never seen an Omega mouth off to an Alpha the way Tae is mouthing off to Jungkook. Likewise, he’s never seen an Alpha so thoroughly enjoying being mouthed off to.

Jungkook turns his face back into the fold of his arm and tunes Tae out. Every other taunt the Omega lets out, he answers with an ‘okay’ or a ‘whatever.’ He can feel Tae hiking himself up on top of him and leaning over until his lips are _just_ grazing the shell of his ear. “I know you aren’t ignoring me.”

“And if I am?” “Nice Alpha don’t ignore Omegas.” “I’m not a nice Alpha, sweetheart.” The two of them stare sideways at each other. “So, you’re a mean Alpha?” “The meanest.” “I guess I shouldn’t try to get you to submit to me, then, should I?” “You would’ve failed if you tried.” “Who says I would’ve?” “Me.” Tae huffs by his ear and the breath nearly makes him shake.

“And just who the fuck are you?” It’s almost seductive the way he asks _._ Tae sits himself straight and pushes until he’s in the dip of Jungkook’s back. A gentle, weighted pressure presses down on the low of his back and Tae's hands start to knead away the tightness of his skin. Jimin would usually give him massages, but it’s better with Tae. His hands are softer, and he isn’t intentionally digging his shoulder blades.

His hands work up and down his back, around his neck, and over his shoulders before moving to his hips. He leans over occasionally, putting pressure on certain areas more than others. "You have a lot of stress built up," he says quietly. “No wonder you’re such a hardass.” Jungkook laughs and his back cracks unintentionally under Tae's weight. "T-That was your fault."  
  
"I don’t have to be told that I’m stressed," Jungkook whines, his voice barely above a mutter. "I know I am. Isn’t everyone?" "I’m not," Yugyeom answers, moving to the other side of the bed and stretching out so he and Jungkook can be face to face. “Massage my back too, please.” “Ew, no.” Tae pushes at the Beta’s side with his foot. “And I’m not stressed either. I’ve learned not to stress over the little things.”

“You need to teach this one how to not do that.” “I think he has it under control. Breathe out, please." Jungkook does as he's told and his back cracks louder with the intentional weight Tae puts down. A groan of relief breaks his lips before he can stop it, and Tae smiles when it does.  
  
"I'm always stressed." He stares at the tv, but he isn't watching it. "Not sure why." "Not enough sex," Yugyeom says with his eyes locked on Tae. Jungkook huffs. "Sex with who? Jae?" "Well...yes. She’s always around you, but you never make a move." "Women aren’t my cup of tea." "Cup of _Tae_ ," Tae giggles. Jungkook and Yugyeom make faces at each other. “Don’t be corny, Tae. No one likes corny.” “Sorry.”  
  
"Any~way… I don't like her." Jungkook laughs. "We’re just friends. And I don’t plan to take it any further than that.” “Let her be your STD.” “Eh… I’d rather not put her through that. She has enough going on with Hoshi.” "Means ‘something to do,’" Yugyeom says, taking in the look of confusion on Tae's face. "Oh."

Jungkook's phone chimes from the bedside and the LED flashes repeatedly. "Who the hell could be texting you at this time of night?" Yugyeom grabs Jungkook’s index finger and presses it to the fingerprint senor to unlock the phone. “Oh, it’s Jin.”

“Ignore it.” “Oof, okay.” Jungkook loves Jin, but he doesn’t feel like texting him, let alone talking to him. He’s already half asleep anyway and the energy needed to respond is not something he has at the moment.

Yugyeom locks the phone and throws it aside. “Now I know what you're doing when I text you and get ignored.” “My secret’s out,” Jungkook bants in sarcasm. He inhales deeply and exhales just as smoothly, allowing himself to fully give under Tae’s weight and fall into the state of relaxation he very much needs.

“Welp.” Yugyeom rolls off the bed. “You’re busy and he’s going to sleep. I guess I’ll see you two in the morning.” “You’re not gonna ask if I’m coming with you?” Yugyeom boos on his way to the door. “I already know you aren’t. Goodnight.” “Goodnight.”

When he’s gone, Tae exhales through his nose a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. Yugyeom smelled so heavily of an Alpha, his Omega was confused as fuck as to who the man was.

He presses his knees to Jungkook’s side and adjusts his shirt at the neck. The top doesn’t have a V-neck like the shirts he usually wears, but he’s not in any place to complain about how uncomfortable it is. “Keep going.” “Can I fix my shirt first?” Tae rolls his eyes. “How old are you anyway? Aren’t you younger than me?” “Wouldn’t you like to know.” “I would actually.” Jungkook chuckles. “I’m 21.” “Hmph. At least you’re legal. I’m twe-.” “I know. You’re 22.” “Wrong.” “Oh?”

“Twenty-two and a _half_.” Tae moves from the bed and wiggles himself out of the sweats he’s wearing. His thighs are slightly glistened with sweat, but as innocent as it is, and as innocent as Jungkook _knows_ it is, something in the visual sends his mind to a place so dark he forces himself to blink so more light gets to his corneas.

“See something you like, Pervert?” _You know damn well I do._ Tae folds the pants neatly and places them on the bench in front of the bed. “Don’t answer that. Your face is saying enough.” “Is it?” Tae leans close enough for his scent to shroud Jungkook’s nose. His scent isn’t half a nuisance as Jae’s is. It’s intense, but it’s still somehow soft and easy on the olfactory.

There’s an undeniable electricity building between them as they stare at each other. “I’d think so,” Tae says softly. His breath smells like a blue raspberry jolly rancher. “Did you take my candy?” He shrugs. “You can’t prove or disprove that I did or didn’t, so we’ll never know.” “I had jolly ranchers in my pocket.” “Did you?” Jungkook turns over to his back and digs a hand into his pocket. _All_ of his candies are gone.

“You took ‘em?” “Says who?” Tae folds his legs under him as he sits to the duvet. “Says me. Gimme one.” “Call me Alpha. I might consider it.” Jungkook furrows his brows, but he can’t help but be a little amused. “You’re joking.” “Nope. Call me Alpha and I’ll give you your candy.” “Should I get on my knees and grovel while I’m at it?”

“Yes.”

Jungkook rolls his eyes while looking away. No way in hell was he about to humor the humiliation. Still… he kinda wants to.

He meets Tae’s eyes again. “No.” “Yes. Submit to me.” Tae flails his hand in the air as if he’s waving a wand. “So, I decree!” _Pfft._ Jungkook knows submitting to Tae would most likely send his Omega into a frenzy of different emotions. There’s an underlying depth that follows with an Alpha conceding to an Omega, jokingly or not.

Jungkook glances around his room. “I don’t want candy.” “Then what do you want?” “Sleep.” “Then go to sleep.” “I can’t. My mind is still running on adrenaline.” “How about I massage you until you fall asleep then?” _I’d love nothing more._ Jungkook puckers his lips to hide his approval.

“Sounds like a good deal. But what’s in it for you?” “You know what I learned today?” “What’s that?” Tae scoots back on the bed and positions himself on his knees with a big enough gap between his thighs for Jungkook to lay down in.

“Sometimes, it’s okay to not want something in return. Sometimes, people just do shit out of the kindness of their hearts.” “Hmm…” Jungkook lays down and extends his legs between Tae’s. He doesn’t bother scooting back, he lets Tae move up on top of him so he can situate himself comfortably. “I’ll be happy knowing you’re happy, Kookie.” He places a jolly rancher down next to the flat of Jungkook’s hand.

Jungkook is trying his best not to like Tae. He’s trying not to get attached to him, but it’s nearly impossible not to see his potential as a mate. He’s everything an Omega should be, even though he’s a little mouthy. There’s no fun in a strictly obedient Omega anyway. That’s part of the reason Jungkook didn’t try to make it official with Jimin’s brother after his graduation. Ji Hyun was good for sex, but that’s about all he was good for.

Jungkook wants a fighter, and it’s clear Tae is everything _but_ submissive. _Just my type._

Tae turns off the lamp on the bedside table and relies solely on the light from the TV to see what his hands are doing. Within 30 minutes, he’s fast asleep on Jungkook’s back, having grown bored with the activity he signed himself up to do.


	12. Late Night Shenanigans

Date: December 10, 2019  
Timestamps: 5:51 AM – 1:18 PM  
Location: Jungkook and Jimin's Home (Dongnae-gu, Busan, South Korea)

* * *

Tae wakes up in a daze. He’s groggy, drenched in sweat, and uncomfortable. He’s not sure how he slept so good taking into consideration the way he slept and more specifically what he slept _on_. Jungkook’s back is hard as a rock, but he’d be lying if he ever said it didn’t make a good pillow.

The room got cold through the night, but his body is hot. He’s nearly naked from the waist down, and the moonlight does nothing but bounce off of the mix of body fluid he left on Jungkook’s back. A blanket was draped over them which added to the heat between them.

Neither of them fell asleep under any kind of cover, so he knew either Jimin or Yugyeom came in at one point.

He slips his shirt off and uses it to wipe his drool and sweat away from the Alpha’s back before pushing himself off of him. The bruises that were painting his legs are gone, leaving them shiny with dew. He uses the shirt to wipe his legs off too. Jungkook isn’t at all sweaty or in any kind of discomfort. At least it doesn’t look like he is.

Tae just manages to mute the TV when he turns it on, but he’s sure Jungkook won’t wake anyway. He seems like a hard sleeper.

The time, small and bold in the corner of the screen, flashes frantically for his eyes to catch before fading away. _5:51._ He says the time in his head, but his lips still mouth it.

Jungkook exhales in his sleep, probably feeling pain with Tae unintentionally digging his knee into his side. He wants to lay back down, but the man under him might cook him alive if he tries to sleep on his back again. The other side of the bed, where he’s currently sitting, is cool and cozy though, so that’s where he decides to lay down.

A low growl in the pit of his stomach reminds him that he hasn’t eaten anything in the last few hours. Any other time, he’d feel bad going around snooping in someone’s house, but something in his heart tells him neither of the Alphas will care.

He scoots from the bed, moves to the door, and disappears into the hallway with little to no noise. The hallway lights come on when he’s in the hall, bathing the once dark house in a warm amber. _Motion sensor lights? Is that really necessary?_

Tae wanders around the large house, getting into and seeing as much as he can without reprimand. The house is in immaculate shape, which comes as a slight shock.

Alphas aren’t known for their cleanliness. It’d take a lot to get them to clean up after themselves. It’s a pride thing.

He strays downstairs and finds himself indulging in the hickory scent he smelled earlier. He follows it to the dark and cozy living room where he finds Jimin sitting alone. He looks unbothered scrolling on his phone. “Good morning, Alpha.”

Jimin looks at him as if he’s looking through him. “What are you doing awake?” _Damn, no good morning?_ “I was hungry…” Jimin looks him over, but the way he’s looking makes Tae realize all too quickly that he’s standing in nothing but his bra and a pair of shorts.

His body heats up under Jimin’s unshaking glare.

“Where’s your clothes?”

“U-Upstairs.”

“Why aren’t you wearing them?”

“I f-forgot to put them on.”

“Why were they off?”

“It was hot... and I can’t sleep hot.”

Jimin continues to study him before smiling. “Should I have kept the air on overnight?” Tae nods. “Turn it back on when you go upstairs then.” “Okay.” “And help yourself to the frittata in the refrigerator too. You look like you can put on a little weight.” _Ouch._ “Thank you, Alpha.” “Mhm.”

Jimin returns what attention he gave Tae back to his phone. Tae’s never met an Alpha so genuinely uninterested in him before. Then again, most Alpha who date or mess around with Betas barely pay attention to Omega unless they’re family.

He waddles out of the living room and takes off up the stairs instead of going to the kitchen. He’s sure to turn on the AC during his exit. When he’s back in the room, he glues his back to the door and locks it. “My god, how did I survive that.”

His pants are a welcoming sight when he spots them still resting on the bench in front of the bed. “Did you really go downstairs with no clothes on?” Tae kind of figured Jungkook was awake. The TV has been turned off, which has the room darker than dark itself and even though the Alpha is on his phone, the screen brightness is so low it’s giving barely any light.

“Yes,” Tae sulks. “But it was an accident.”

“You couldn’t have been in that much of a rush.”

“And if I was?”

“You weren’t.”

Tae rolls his eyes. He’s too mature to sit and bicker with Jungkook about a pair of clothes that he doesn’t care to put on. If Jimin wasn’t downstairs, he surely wouldn’t be back in the room right now. He’d be knee deep in some delicious frittata.

He slips the pants on, follows it with a shirt, and tucks the shirt in while ignoring Jungkook’s bantering from the top of the bed. If he’s anything like Tae’s younger brother, then he’d hate if Tae turned the light on and left. Much to his amusement, the man speaks on it before he even thinks about doing it.

“Don’t turn the light on.”

“Oh, what? This light?”

Tae lets his fingers linger on the outline of the button. It’s a push switch, which means it’s likely to be more sensitive to pressure than a flip switch.

He lets his finger hover over the bottom button, to which Jungkook quickly reacts to by pulling the cover over his head. “Aren’t you adorable?” “Aren’t you _annoying?_ Take your ass on somewhere.” The sun is just barely starting to peak over the horizon and shine light into room, but the room overall is still very dark.

He leaves while the Alpha still thinks he’s in the room and tiptoes down the steps, past the living room Jimin is in, and to the kitchen where Jimin has sat the frittata on the counter. “Yessss. Come to TaeTaee~.” He uses a clean looking fork laying unbothered on the countertop to pick at the frittata before taking a piece to his mouth.

The next few minutes slip by in a fit of slow eating and an occasional burp or two. “Good?” Tae looks at Jimin standing the hallway archway that leads into the kitchen. “Mmm, mhmm~.” He smacks around the food in his mouth to show how yummy it is.

Jimin watches him eat with blind hunger before clearing his throat. “So… where’s your Alpha?” “Don’t have one.” Tae throws his fork down and backs away from the half-empty skillet on the counter. “ _You_ don’t have an Alpha?” The question sounds more like a statement, but Tae still shakes his head in response to it. “Hmm. Have you gone through your heat yet?”

Tae cleans up well after himself and leaves the countertop cleaner than when he first approached it. “Isn’t that a little personal, Alpha?” “It is. But you’re in a house with two Alphas. What if we were dangerous?” “If you’re dangerous, I must be a stone-cold murderer.” The comment makes Jimin smile.

Tae feels like he could sleep for a day now that he’s on a full stomach. His back to back yawns are a confirmation to that being true. “Sleepy?” “Ye-.” His answer gets cut by a fifth yawn. “Food comas are the best.” “I wouldn’t know. I don’t get them.” “My bestfriend used to get ‘em. He’d only fall asleep if he was left alone though.” “Cute.”

Yugyeom rounds the corner and throws himself around Jimin’s back. His eyes are closed, and Tae has to wonder if he managed to make it all the way downstairs that way. _That’d be impressive._

He doesn’t have to say anything for Jimin to pick him up and let him hug around him like a cute sloth. Tae catches the end of Jimin asking Yugyeom why he came downstairs, but that’s all he hears before Jimin is walking away.

Tae trails the Older up the stairs and is ready to pass out by the time they reach the third floor. He doesn’t bother to acknowledge Jimin asking if he’s going back to sleep, having already somewhat departed into Jungkook’s bedroom.

Jungkook’s back to sleep as well. He’s still laying on his stomach, which isn’t very surprising. What’s surprising is the amount of covers he’s stuffed himself under, considering how hot his body naturally is.

Music is playing from his phone on the nightstand, but it’s muffled by a glass of water sitting over the speaker. Tae doesn’t mind sleeping with music, but only when the music is turned on _after_ he’s asleep. He’d prefer it be silent when he’s trying to lay down.

Jungkook exhales again when Tae sits to the bed and turns the music off. It’s not a hard exhale, but an exhale, nonetheless. His hand wanders until it finds his thigh, then grips gently, sending a haymaker of excitement through Tae’s scent that was very much uncalled for. _So freaking touchy_. Tae moves the man’s hand and scoots out of reach in the case that he’s stubborn and might try to reach for him again.

“Roll over.” Nothing.

“Kookie, roll over. I wanna lay down.” Nothing.

He pushes against Jungkook, but it feels like he’s the one being moved. Jungkook is heavy, and Tae expected as much, but he didn't think he'd be literal dead weight. “Jungkook, roll over.” He sits in silence for a minute while pulling back the covers on the bed. “Jungkook, go overrrrr.” “Call me Alpha.” “No. Roll over, I wanna lay with you.”

Tae pushes again but Jungkook doesn’t budge. “Oh, my gooddd, Jungkooook. Why are you s-? Just turn oveeeer.” Tae gets answered with a half-hearted, fully intentional snore. _It should not be possible for me to hate someone this much._ “Not moving until you call me Alpha.” “Never.” “Then you’ll never lay down.” “W-Why are you so stubborn?” “I’m an Alpha.” _Cliché._

Tae scoots as far onto the bed as he can and tucks his feet under his thighs. Jungkook’s drifting off next to him, and the sight makes him upset, as lovable as it is. “You’re really going back to sleep right now?” No answer. _Hmph._ Tae’s just as stubborn as Jungkook is, but he’s not going back downstairs. He’s not giving into Jungkook’s challenge either.

He hmphs again, out loud so Jungkook can hear how “disappointed” he is that he isn’t being taken care of, before scooting himself down so he can lay on the pillow. The air blowing from the floor vents is cold as ice, but it combats the warmth of the bed well.

He doesn’t bother trying to use his butt to move Jungkook over like he did with Yugyeom in The Ave. As if that’d do anything anyway. He snuggles down into the bed instead, with one hand curled under the pillow and the other tucked tight between his thighs.

“Don’t roll and crush me, ya heavy bastard.” Jungkook lets out a slow and croaky snicker. “I won’t crush you.” Tae closes his eyes and tries to slow his thoughts so he can sleep. It doesn’t come as easy as he was hoping it would.

Jungkook’s arm wraps around his stomach and pulls him back until he’s tucked under him the way he originally wanted to be. The gesture, a protective arm around the lower belly, is only ever used between couples who are expecting. It’s a visual warning to anyone that if the Omega gets moved, the Alpha gets moved as well.

It's a tight hold, meant to protect the pup as well as soothe the pregnant Omega, so they can sleep soundly knowing they're safe.

Jungkook doesn’t say anything snappy in regard to his sudden action, so Tae doesn’t either. He has no clue why or _who_ Jungkook would be holding in such a way, but it plucks at his curiosity why he was holding _him_ like that.

A thought clouds his mind but he pushes it away so quickly it might as well have not been thought about at all.

With a sigh, he rests his head on Jungkook's arm and watches the sun continue its rise over the horizon. The shifts in light prevent him from falling asleep immediately, so he fixes his pillow around his head until all he can see is dark.

A consistent ray of sunlight eventually takes over the entire room, allowing his mind ease into a state of rest. But something’s still missing…

He usually rocks himself when he’s in his own bed. He’s sure Jungkook won’t give into him twice, with the man already letting him sleep as close as he is to him without being recognized as his Alpha.

He doesn’t want to risk rocking himself back, with fear that it might send all the wrong signals to Jungkook’s Alpha. He’s nowhere near comfortable calling Jungkook by his status, but he knows it’s better to say it and get used to saying it as long as he’s with him. His Omega doesn’t want him too far from Jungkook, and he’s too tired to try and fight against the way he’s feeling.

“A-Alpha?” “Mmm?” “Can you… rock me? Just a little…” Jungkook huffs. _He is not gonna let me live this down._ “Are you sure you aren’t 3 at heart?” “Please? It won’t ki--.” Jungkook’s hand slides down to the curve of his hip and he starts a steady rock that immediately soothes Tae’s nerves.

Seagull got him into the habit of being rocked to sleep, insistent on the fact that it’d help him sleep better. “Just like that. How’d you know where to hold?” “I used to sleep with my friend a lot. I’m sure I got him into being rocked too.” “Did he have trouble sleeping?” “Something like that.” Jungkook’s voice wavers as he speaks. Talking about his friend breaks his heart, and it shows, probably more than he wants it to.

Tae scoots back, closing the gap between them, and snuggles his cheek into Jungkook’s bicep. “I’m sure wherever your friend is, he’s thinking about you too, Ko--. Alpha…” “Mmm. Sleep.” Tae closes his eyes and does as he’s told, throwing to the back of his mind that it’s almost 7 in the morning.

* * *

Soft, melodic chirping from the birds perching on Jungkook’s windowsill welcome Tae as he wakes again. The sun is high in the sky, with the rays bouncing off of small crystals hanging on the curtains. Various shapes of rainbows reflect around the entirety of the room because of it.

He sits up and stretches away the rest of his grogginess. The other side of the bed is neatly made and Jungkook is nowhere in sight. He slept good on the Alpha’s back, but he slept _fantastic_ on his arm. As hard-bodied as he looks, the man is soft. It shouldn’t be as outrageous as it is, but… it is.

He chucks his pillow at the window to shut up the birds who are singing to their heart’s contents. It takes him a minute to move from the bed, but not because he’s sleepy. His legs are numb from him having them bunched together throughout his slumber. When the tingle goes away, he scoots away from the bed, makes up his side to match Jungkook’s side, and walks away to the bathroom.

The bathroom smells like chocolate and blueberries, and both scents have his stomach growling at him for food.

He hurries to empty his bladder so he can get downstairs to investigate. The water from the sink gets hot surprisingly quick, to the point where he has to jerk his hands away and turn it back down in order to wash them.

He slaps at the light switch with the rest of his annoyance following the small ordeal, darkening the bathroom as he strides out of the bedroom, down the flights of stairs, and through the archway to the left that led into the kitchen.

Jungkook and Jimin are both hard at work. One is standing over the stove with a ‘Kiss the Kook’ apron on that has a bunny with a chef hat holding a carrot shaped spatula, flipping pancakes, frying bacon, and folding stuffed omelets. The other is deseeding and squeezing oranges and lemons on a juicer that's placed snug over a medium sized pitcher. They both have airpods in their ears and are oblivious to Tae's ogling.

 _“I’ve searched to find the love within~. I came back to let you knoo~ww.”_ Jungkook skillfully flips two hotcakes onto a plate. The plate itself is decorated with an array of fruits, paired with whip cream towers placed around the sides, top, and bottom. The chocolate Tae smelled upstairs that's in a dipping cone is filled to the brim with churro sticks.

 _“Got a thi~ng for you~,”_ Jimin harmonizes out of the blue. _“-- And I can’t let goo~.”_ Tae rubs over his eyes in disbelief. He feels like he's officially seen it all. _“Some people go around the world for love~. But they may never fin~d what they dream of~.”_

They harmonize together, and it sounds beautiful. His ears catch the bass hitting hard in their ears, and he bobs his head to the beat that's faintly playing. He’s never seen Alphas just living together like this. It’s art. Both of them are sharing a vibe, but focused in their current craft, and carefree to those around them. _What a sight._

A hard, sudden slap lands on the right side of his ass and he bites his lip to suppress a yelp that almost rings from him. Yugyeom dances around and stops in front of him singing along to the song the Alphas are listening to. He turns to face him with a big smile on his face. "G’Mornin’! I see you’ve met Chef Beavis and Chef Butthead."

Tae's ass is stinging, and he refuses to give Yugyeom any kind of response. “Giving me the silent treatment?” Tae doesn’t move. His eyes trail the height of Jungkook's frame that comes looming over the clueless Beta. The look on his face is a look of pure annoyance. _There’s noooo fucking way he saw or heard him do that_.


	13. Early Morning Rituals

Date: December 10, 2019  
Timestamps: 1:23 – 2:36 PM  
Location: Jungkook and Jimin's Home (Dongnae-gu, Busan, South Korea)

* * *

Jimin watches his boyfriend get jabbed at by his younger brother with a smile on his face. He’s laughing hard at the Alpha's rough touch with half apologies spewing from him like a busted fountain.

Jungkook is a protector, but it isn't everyday he's putting his hands on someone considering his protected, Jin, Yoongi, and Jimin himself, are never in danger. Jimin has to wonder why he’s even fighting for Tae. It’d be a lie if he said he wouldn't too, but he can tell Jungkook is doing it for reasons deeper than just protecting.

He’s not hitting Yugyeom hard enough to do any damage like Jimin knows he can do. Jimin wouldn’t let it get to that point. He rarely has to fight Jungkook, but he will if it boils down to it.

Jungkook lets up to let Tae pass and enter the kitchen, then continues raining soft-hard hits on Yugyeom’s body. Tae lowers his head as soon as he’s in view. "It's too early for you to be triggering his Alpha," Jimin spits playfully. He kicks the chair next to him from under the table so Tae can sit.

Tae is _so_ beautiful.

The morning sun is illuminating his flawless face wonderfully. He's definitely a vision sucking greedily on a dripping strawberry that he picked from the plate on the table.

"I didn't do anything," he says lightly. "Your scent changed when Yugyeom hit you," Jimin informs. He stands to his feet and cleans out the juicer, then rinses out the bowl that was littered with seeds and pulp. _Done._ "Jungkook-ah, leave him alone and go shower."

Jimin and Jungkook always cook a buffet of food whenever they have guests over, and they usually invite over the rest of their friends and pack for a big breakfast "get together". Jimin already showered, cleaned up the house, and he and Jungkook have everything cooked and laid out.

"Alpha?" Jimin turns his attention to Tae while taking his airpods out. He smacks his lips as he chews another strawberry. "Do I have to shower?" "Not unless you want to. Jungkook, go shower! Leave him alone!” Tae giggles into his hand when Yugyeom starts screaming from behind them.

They both look and see Jungkook bending the Beta backwards and tickling him. "H-hh-help me! Why are you two watching this abuse?!" He's kicking wildly, but Jungkook is easily overpowering him. "Call off your alpha," Jimin hisses, dropping his eyes to Tae while his thumb is pointed over his finger. "He isn't gonna stop until you tell him to."

“He’s not my Alpha…” “But he’ll listen to you. Call him off.” “Hmph. Doesn’t Yuggye deserve this?” Jimin lets the question linger in his thoughts. Yugyeom _does_ deserve to get his ass handed to him. If Jungkook didn’t do it, he surely would’ve himself. He decides to let the Omega have his fun and takes a quiet leave out of the kitchen.

He can hear the three of them laughing and taunting each other, but he's too busy on his phone to really tune into it.

Family  
  
8:39 AM  
Food is done 🔔  
  
Come when you like :*  
  
Jin Jin  
  
wishing we didn’t live 2 hrs away…  
  
Yoona  
  
Omw.  
  
Call me when you get here.  
  
Jin Jin  
  
save us some food cupcake  
  
Alpha Bae  
  


Jimin locks his phone but unlocks it again the second it chimes.

Family  
  
8:46 AM  
Alpha Bae  
  
Can't make it today  
  
😢  
  
Alpha Bae  
  
im alrdy at the studio 🥺  
  
Alpha Bae  
  
next time i promise  
  
I'm holding you to that.  
  


Jimin sighs to himself and locks his phone again. He’s glad Yoongi, Jin, and his family are coming but feels a little dejected that Hoseok can't make it. Call him bias, but Hoseok was the one person he was looking forward to seeing. He sees Jin quite regularly and he doesn’t care for Yoongi’s attention. At least not anymore.

He flips through channels before his nose catches Yugyeom's scent getting closer. "Alphaa~," his voice whines behind him. "Jungkook bit mee~."

Yugyeom falls to the couch next to him, kind of on his lap but not really. His eyes wet while he shows him his wrist that has a fresh and bruising bite covering it. "Why would he bite me? I'm not an Alpha." "You hit an Omega." “I was joking though… He should know that.” “All he was thinking about was you hitting an Omega, Gyeommie. Not whether or not you were playing.”

Yugyeom sinks into Jimin’s body with a pout. "My Alpha wanted to slap your ass too, but he reacted before I could," Jimin admits. Yugyeom scoffs. "I’m kinda glad he got to me first. I don’t think I would’ve reacted the same if you grabbed me the way he did.” “You’re foul.” Yugyeom smiles. “How long will I have it?" Jimin runs a finger over the bite. "It's not that deep. Even for a skin bond, it's pretty shallow. It'll probably fade in a few days.”

“Good. At least it's Kookie and not some rando." "Yeah, if it were a random, you’d be dead." A loud laugh comes from the kitchen and they both look back to see Jungkook carrying Tae like a briefcase out of the small living room and around the front of the house.

Tae’s mouth is covered in chocolate and his fingers are dirty and stained from his eating.

 _He seems childish._ "Babe…” “Hmm?” “What… exactly was Tae doing in Omega Ave?" Yugyeom sighs softly. "Honestly? I don't even know. He wasn't whoring himself out or doped up on drugs when I went to sit in there." Jimin looks at the other bemused. He never understood why Yugyeom made it a habit to sit in that horrid alleyway all the time. It wasn't exactly the best place to take up a hobby.

“So, he was just there?” “Mhm. He’s not from here either, he told me he was from Seoul.” “I figured that. His accent is faint, but noticeable.”

Tae gets launched over the couch next to where Jimin and Yugyeom are sitting together. He almost bounces off to the floor but Yugyeom extends his leg to stop him. He looks like a rabid dog and Jimin catches himself laughing at how quickly the Omega ruined his pretty face.

"Please tell me you didn't eat up everything." Tae doesn't answer. He's too busy licking at his fingers. “He didn’t,” Jungkook whines loudly. “Look at my shirt~.” He steps in front of the couch, showing off his chocolate covered t-shirt. Jimin stares at his face for any sign of him being annoyed... but there isn't one. _Tae getting you dirty doesn’t annoy you? Real cute._

Yugyeom nudges him with his elbow. "Yeah, I see it." Jungkook looks between them perplexed. "See what?" "Nothing. Go wash, Jin and Joonie will be here in a couple hours." “I’m going.” Jungkook takes his shirt off and launches it at Tae, who catches it, throws it back, and continues to clean his fingers as if the exchange never happened.

“How the fu-. Okay." Jungkook laughs out loud. "Don't let him back in the kitchen. He didn't eat everything, but he fucking will if you give his fat ass a chance." Tae nods in agreement to the Alpha's words.

"You know you have to shower now too," Yugyeom says with a push to Tae’s knee. "You should go shower with Jungkook."

A breathy gasp comes from Jimin, and he covers his mouth in his own shock as his eyes meet a now annoyed Jungkook's. Yugyeom has always been forward, but that was out of the blue and out of line. Even for him.

All three of them stare at the Beta as he cowers under their gazes. "I’ll wait until he gets out," Tae quips, annoyance lacing his tone as well. "I’m in no rush." Jungkook stands quietly, clearly lost in thought while processing Yugyeom’s words. "I’ll be out in 30 minutes,” he says softly. “We're gonna have a talk about that comment." His eyes shift from Tae to Yugyeom while he walks away to the stairs.

Jimin can see Yugyeom swallow hard at the words. Jungkook's tone held no space for defiance and as harsh as it was, Tae was seemingly unbothered by it. He's running his now clean fingers down his face to scoop up what chocolate his tongue can't reach, still not caring about his surroundings because he’s entertained with what he’s doing.

“Now why the fuck did you say that stupid shit?” Yugyeom laughs but it sounds forced. “I’m gonna die, aren’t I?” Jimin laughs loudly at the question. All he can do is laugh, he couldn't give an honest answer to that question if he tried to. “Me dying is not funny, Jimin. He is going to mur-der me." Jimin laughs harder. "Jungkook isn't gon-."

A satisfied grunt comes from next to him and his eyes cut to Tae finishing off the chocolate on his finger. "Oh shit, I forgot about that one. Yeah, he might kill you.” “Fuck me.” “Relax,” Jimin giggles. “I’ll stop him before that can happen." Yugyeom visibly shakes. "You deserve everything he gives you though, Gumdrop. That was outta pocket." "I was joki-." "No, you weren't."

Tae stands and sits back down with one leg folded under him. His cold tone sends a chill even through Jimin. He's never met an Omega as mouthy as Tae is. It’s easy to tell an Omega that grew up around Alphas and one that didn't.

Jae will never think twice about talking to them the way Tae does, and they wouldn't allow her to.

"I told you not to do stuff like this, but you're still trying." His eyes lock on the Beta's face. "So, you don't like him?" Tae shakes his head. "I don't have to like him to like his attention." "So, you admit to liking his attention." "Of course, I like it. He reminds me of someone special to me. Why would I not enjoy it while he’s giving it?"

Jimin moves from between them then nudges Tae forward, closing the gap he left as he sits on the arm of the chair so the two of them are closer to each other. His phone rings in his pocket and he takes it out to answer it, but his eyes never leave the two of them.

"Jimin."

"Come open the door." Yoongi’s voice speaks soft from the other line.

Jimin hangs up and moves from the couch, leaving the two bickering while he walks towards the door. Yoongi's standing on doormat with a small smile on his face when he opens the door. He steps closer and Jimin moves so he can get into the house.

“How was the drive?” “Meh,” Yoongi answers with a shrug. “Long, but worth it. Hopefully?” Jimin smiles. “You’re in for a treat, don’t worry.” He leads Yoongi to the large living room “Your friend is here, Gyeomie," he announces loudly.

He doesn't get a response, so he steps over to the couch. “Oh, my go-.” What he sees is Tae's legs wrapped around Yugyeom's neck so tight his face is flushing with a blue tint. "H-how...how did this happen?" "He kept hitting me," Tae whines.

Yugyeom slaps hard at his leg in desperation. "Let him go.” There's a linger of bitterness in Jimin’s voice that makes the Omega comply without a second thought. "Oh my god, he's a murderer," Yugyeom barks through coughs. "He was _not_ gonna let go, Jimin. He was gonna kill me."

Yoongi scoffs from behind them. "You probably deserved it. I’m sure you did." Yugyeom squeals when Yoongi speaks and leaps off the couch with a still very violent cough. They hug each other and Jimin can hear Yugyeom filling Yoongi in on who Tae is while he sits on the couch.

Tae scoots closer and curls up under him. His scent is flowery but filled with anxiety. Omegas are as anxious as they are submissive. It's just their nature. In stressful situations, or whenever they're around people they don't know or trust, they either stick to each other, the nearest Alpha, or if they're friends are with them, their friend.

Jimin, who doesn’t at all mind, strokes his hair to make him feel better. “He’s another good one, pup. He’s not gonna hu--.” "Kookie has a bo-." "Shu-! Shut the hell up!" The loud whispering makes Tae jolt and Jimin turn his head. "Kookie has a what?" "A fucking nothing. Turn your fine ass back around," Yugyeom bites with a dry laugh.

He and Yoongi lean into each other laughing and smiling as they continue whispering. Jimin rolls his eyes. “The food is gonna be cold by the time you girls finish gossiping.”

“Are you _jealous_ , Park Jimin?”

“Me? Jealous of you?” Jimin drapes his arm around Tae’s shoulders. “You wish.”

The duo finish their whispering and Yoongi steps into the kitchen to fix himself a plate while Yugyeom comes to a sit in the chair adjacent from the couch. "So, what did you tell him?” Yugyeom smiles.

"Nooo~thing," he says with mock innocence. Jimin looks him up and down, then pulls himself away from Tae. "I'm gonna go check on Kookie." "I'll go.” Tae is already to his feet and departing from the living room before Jimin can interject.

Jimin and Yugyeom watch Tae wander away in silence. “I think he hates me…” “He has a reason to.” Jimin stretches out on the couch with a hard sigh. “You’ve been a pain in his ass since he met you, and you two haven’t even known each other that long.”

“He just needs to get used to me.” “How long is he supposed to be staying?” Yugyeom shrugs. “I’m throwing his ass out in a week.” “Pfft. Jun--.” “That’s if Kook lets you,” Yoongi interjects. He takes a seat next to Jimin stretched legs.

“Kook has to like him for him to even be here.” “Kook’s just doing what any good Alpha would do,” Jimin bants. “Tae doesn’t look like the type of Omega that needs to be in that alleyway.” “I agree, but where is he gonna go when you throw him out? Back to the Ave, right?”

The three of them sit in silence following Yoongi’s question. Jimin would hope that Tae has somewhere to go. His home isn’t with them.

“Where’s his Alpha? As gorgeous as he is, you know someone’s looking.” “He said he doesn’t have one,” Yugyeom answers. “Wow, he doesn’t?” Genuine shock rides Yoongi’s tongue when he asks. Jimin and Yugyeom both shake their heads. “That’s… Something must be wrong with him then…”

Jimin exhales softly. It’s not that he doesn’t care for the people talking. He just doesn’t care for their current conversation. Gossip has never been his forte, and that’s partially the reason as to why he has no friends. He gets bored easily when it comes to talking about others.

He stands to his feet without a word and leaves for the stairs. He’s curious as to just what Tae thinks he’ll be getting out of staying with them. Yugyeom has a bad, _unbelievably_ bad habit of ‘bringing Omegas home’ for Jungkook. Tae doesn’t look like a hoe-mega but looks can be deceiving.

He flies up the stairs with ease, sure that he would see him, but Tae is nowhere in sight when he ascends the last step to the third floor.

“Tae?” No answer. "Where’d that little asshole get to?" Their house is big. Definitely big enough to get lost in. Tae doesn’t look like a hoe-mega, but he does look like he leads with his nose. Jimin wouldn’t be shocked if he wandered off into a closet somewhere and got locked in.

He calls again but doesn’t get an answer. “Where the fuck did he g--. Kook?!” Jimin throws himself into Jungkook’s door to open it. He almost passes out inhaling the thick honey of Tae’s scent. His eyes land on Tae’s curled body in the center of the bed. He has a blanket carelessly thrown over his legs and one of the plushies from the guest room hugged close to his chest.

Jimin can’t stop the smile that overtakes his face. “Worried for nothing…” The kid looks peaceful rocking himself through his slumber. So much so that Jimin doesn’t bother to tuck him in. He’s sure that if he wanted more cover, he’d have it. The room is fairly warm now that the AC is off.

The shower stops when he sits on the bench in front of the bed. Jungkook peeks into the room from the door, with his face barely visible behind his hair. “Did you call me?” “Yes, I did, like five hours ago,” Jimin laughs. “I found him though, I’m good now. Hurry and come out, I wanna ask you something.”

Jungkook closes the bathroom door and Jimin watches TV while he dries off and gets dressed. Jungkook’s a private person. His business is his business and no one else’s unless he’s in a mood to share. Jimin knows this, but he still decides to pry.

When the door opens again, Jungkook’s wearing a pair of ripped-at-the-knee jeans and a white t-shirt: his go-to. He sits on the bed in front of Tae instead of sitting on the bench next to Jimin like he usually would. Jimin turns until they’re able to look at each other.

“So… I’m not gonna beat around the bush. Do you like him?” “Nope.” “Then why is he here?” “Because I’m a good person and I’m not gonna send him back to The Ave?” “Mmm. And why did he sleep in here with you last night instead of in the guest room?” “That was his choice.” “Sure.”

“I’m not lying, Jimin. Why the fuck are you even questioning me?” Jungkook throws his towel aside and shakes his hair out before speaking again. “He’s my responsibility, you don’t have to worry about him.” “I just wanna make sure you don’t fuck around and do someth--.”

“Nope, nope, and fucking nope. Shut your mouth.”

“Excuse me?” “Shut. The hell. Up,” Jungkook spits again. “This shit is getting old, Jimin. I didn’t bring Tae here to fuck him and I didn’t do anything with Jae. I’m not keeping this man around hoping his heat kicks up.” “Mhm.” “You wanna know why I’m letting him stay?”

“Yes.”

“Because he reminds me of my best friend. Who might be dead or chained up in a breeding farm somewhere? Shit, maybe he’s just… _happy_ and _bonded_ with someone, moving on with his life.” “Kook--.” “Are you happy? You know now. I’m keeping him around because he makes me feel better. Is that so bad?”

Jimin shakes his head. “I know the people I used to hang around did some fucked up shit. But that’s not me. It was never me. Please understand that my past doesn’t reflect my present in any way. Tae’s heat has probably come and gone, and if it hasn’t, then we’ll deal with it when it gets comes.” “Okay, Kookie.”

The doorbell rings, and Jimin quickly rises to his feet. “I’m sorry I keep doubting you,” he says softly. “I just want the best for you. I don’t need or want you throwing your life away.” “Even if I do throw my life away, that’s my burden to carry.” Jimin sighs his defeat.

“I appreciate you looking out for me, Hyungie. I really do. But I’m not that little kid you found on Fifth Street anymore. I can take care of myself now.” “… If you say so, Kook.”


	14. Neck kisses and Heartaches

Date: December 10, 2019  
Timestamps: 2:55 – 3:41 PM  
Location: Jungkook and Jimin's Home (Dongnae-gu, Busan, South Korea)

* * *

Tae waits until Jungkook goes back in his bathroom to sit up. He wasn’t asleep when Jimin was calling for him but laid down and pretended to be so the Alpha would leave him alone and not drag him back downstairs. He finds it funny that the man called him an asshole like they’re the best of friends. _At least I’m growing on you._

The exchange was short-lived but intense. He’s kind of glad he was already rancid with honey because the change in his scent would’ve been a tell-tell that he was actually awake. Tae doesn’t think he would’ve heard as much as he did if they knew he was faking his slumber.

Jungkook’s answer to whether or not he liked him was far too quick to hold any kind of truth to it. Tae doesn’t mind the Alpha using him for comfort, because he’s honestly doing the same thing. Jungkook is home for him. Familiarity that he doesn’t feel with Yugyeom or Jimin.

His heart has convinced his mind that Jungkook is Seagull. Even if Jungkook isn’t Seagull, Tae has made up his mind to consider him Seagull. It makes him feel better about the situation he’s in.

He kicks the blanket away from him and brings his feet in so he can stretch. His body feels tight and restricted, a lot worse than it did when he was in Omega Ave. Stretching helps slightly, but not enough for him to relax the way he wants to.

“Hey.” He glances over at Jungkook standing by the bed. “Did we wake you?” “No,” Tae answers with a shake of his head. “I wasn’t asleep.” “So, you heard all of that.” “Mhm…” They look at each other in an awkward silence.

“It’s okay… I’m using you too.” “Oh?” Tae scoots over and pats the duvet where just moved from. “Sit. We need to talk.” “We can talk with me standing.” “No, we can’t. Please sit.” Jungkook groans but still sits to the bed. “Now, tell me about your bestfriend.” “U-uh…”

“I wanna know about him.” “He’s no one to know.” “You said I remind you of him.” “So? I can say a lot of shit, doesn’t mean you’re entitled to an explanation.” “He must be a sensitive topic for you.” “Nah.” Jungkook stands to his feet and walks over to where his shoes are on the other side of the room. “You can’t lie to me,” Tae jeers. “I’m an Omega.”

“Then you should know better than anyone that when an Alpha doesn’t wanna talk, they don’t wanna talk. Drop the conversation.” “Why don’t you wanna talk about him? Did you two have a fall out?” “Let it go.” “No.”

Jungkook looks at him from across the room with heat in his eyes. He apologizes dryly as he starts walking towards him. He doesn’t smell angry or annoyed; Tae doesn’t look away until he sits on the floor and crosses his legs over each other. “You wanna run that answer by me again?” “I said no. What, you not used to someone telling you no?”

“I’m used to it. I just like hearing you say it.” “Don’t flirt with me, lil boy.” “I do what I want.” Jungkook slaps at his leg until he moves it. “Tell me something.” “No.” Jungkook bites his lip to hide his smile. “Stop. I’m being serious.”

“So am I,” Tae whines. “You haven’t said one thing about your friend, but you want me to answer your question? What kinda shi--.” “What are you using me for?” “I-I… W-What?”

Tae blinks away his confusion. “You said that you were using me. For what?” “Definitely not for whatever you’re thinking.” “Okay, so then what?” Jungkook shakes his head. “I’m not good with people.” _That’s a lie._ “Whatever you think you want from me,” he laughs. “I’m telling you now that I won’t be able to give it to you.”

“What if I just want a friend?” Jungkook looks as if he’s about to speak, but Tae speaks again before he can. “I don’t want anything from you but your attention.” “I don’t wanna give you my attention. You’re not worthy of it.”

Tae kicks his leg, but Jungkook catches it. “Kicking isn’t nice, sir.” “You isn’t nice, _sir._ Tell me about your friend. What was his name?” Jungkook shrugs. “I never called him by his name.” “Never?” “Mmm.” “Small world. I don’t know my friend’s name either.” “Can’t be that small,” Jungkook tsks. “He was my everything though… I really looked forward to seeing him every day.”

“What happened to him?” “Don’t know. He just left.” Jungkook’s dejected tone makes Tae pout. Without thinking, he smooths his hand through Jungkook’s hair. “Dejection isn’t attractive. Toughen the fuck up.”

“Is that your way of telling me to be an Alpha? Cause fuck you if it is. Stop touching me.” Jungkook moves closer even as he demands for Tae to stop touching him, giving Tae all the more reason to finger through his hair, section it off, and twist it into knots.

“Keep talking,” he hisses while occupied. “You’re gonna stop barking at me, yo. I’ll fuck you up.” “Pfftt~. You won’t do shit.” “Who raised you for you to be this disrespectful?” Tae bites back his laugh. Truth be told, he raised himself. One father wasn’t around to witness the trouble he got into and the other father didn’t care about it.

“I raised myself, I guess,” he answers. “Neither of my parents cared about what I did. They’re both kinda assholes.” “At least they were there.” Jungkook’s snappy retort falters again, making Tae feel bad immediately.

He’s still not used to seeing an Alpha so vulnerable and open. Alphas were the topic of conversation in Omega Ave. At a certain age, usually after they start highschool, many Alpha shut down and shut out. They do so to protect themselves. It was like an unspoken tradition that was common and often followed.

From his own experience, he knows the North Region Alphas distance themselves through their youth. They’re smart, and some are good looking, but for the most part, not mate material for him. South Region Alphas are arrogant. They’d rather hang around those who make them look good. If no one can keep up with them, then they don’t socialize with anyone.

His last boyfriend was from the South, and Tae couldn't have been happier when he announced that he was ending their relationship. His ex was loving and affectionate, but verbally abusive and nasty to others because of his rank.

Now, southeast Region Alphas are pretty much a hybrid. The intelligence of North Region Alphas with the affection of General South Region Alpha's and none of the nastiness. Looks are a plus.

They become distant because of their surroundings. The Omegas talked for hours about how SE Alphas are raised with abusive teachings meant to mold and shape their minds into what they should be when they get older...

That they’re protective because of how they watched their Omega mothers and fathers be beaten into submission by their mates. Tae isn't sure if the abuse was meant to show them how not to be, but whatever the reasoning, and it was crazy to admit, but... It helped.

The thought makes his heart ache. The room starts to smell like a rainforest, sending back whatever flood of emotions are trying to hit him like a boulder. If what they spoke of is true, he doesn't want to imagine what Jungkook went through as a child. _God, is that how he got that scar on his cheek?_

“Kookie?” “Mmm?” “How’d you get tha--. That scar?” Jungkook inhales deeply as soon as Tae asks. _Dammit_. The question’s chewing into him and Tae can feel it. He can feel it a little bit more than he feels like he should be able to. His guilt for asking begins to pile on top of the sadness suddenly swimming through him.

“My father,” Jungkook says softly. “He was… rough. Abusive might be a better word for it. When he wasn't taking it out on my mother, he was taking it out on me." Tae slides from the bed and to the floor in front of Jungkook. They lock eyes and for the first time, Jungkook is the one who looks away.

"I’m sure you've heard the stories." Tae nods. He can see Jungkook fighting back his sadness and frustration. "First it was a belt… then a fist. Then the extension cords, the bats, and the oven-heated belt buckles." _Oh my god…_

"It was far from a fairytale." Jungkook laughs but it sounds as if he had to really choke it out. He doesn’t look up as he reaches out to wipe a tear straying from Tae's lashline.

Tae returns the favor immediately. It wrecks his mind knowing and seeing that Jungkook is clearly upset but still putting him first. It’s not very shocking though. Thinking about his past, there may have been times just like this when he had to be strong for his mother even though he was hurting.

"I don't love my father. But I don't hate him. He's the reason I am how I am." "Don’t justify his behavior, Ko--. Alpha. What he did was wrong.” “Yeah,” Jungkook sighs. “It was wrong, but it helped. I don’t think I’d have the support system I do now if it weren’t for him being the way he was.” “That's messed up... You guys looked so happy in that picture, that’s just… crazy."

Jungkook stands up and walks to the picture frame on his nightstand. "This picture?" Tae nods. "These are Jimin’s parents." “O-Oh… you and Jimin aren’t related?” “No.” Tae can feel his jaw slack.

Knowing now that Jungkook and Jimin aren't related makes his heart ache even more.

He stands to his own feet and crawls back on the bed, sitting up in the center and keeping his eyes on Jungkook so the man can know he’s still listening. The Alpha sits on the bed with his back to him, hunching himself over slightly with his eyes glued on the family photo.

" _My_ father killed himself." He moves the picture of Jimin’s parents out of the frame and a picture of a beautiful woman standing next to a hard-faced man holding a young Jungkook in his arms emerges from behind it. His breath wavers when he looks at the picture.

“Oh, Kook…” Tae walks on his knees towards Jungkook and rests his head on his shoulder. The woman looks even more beautiful up close, but even in the photo, you can see the years of abuse marked into her visible skin. "H-he took her with him." Fat tears swell in Jungkook’s eyes as he runs a finger over his mother's face in the frame. His soft heave is like a punch in the face to Tae.

The only Alpha Tae has seen cry is his father. And even while he was crying, the man would always tell him that an emotional Alpha is a dangerous one. If an Alpha is in tune with his inner Omega emotions, then his Alpha becomes more aggressive to keep control.

The fact that Jungkook is breaking down is enough to send Tae into a frenzy of sadness, anxiety, and fear. His scent is all over the place with his Omega not knowing how to feel, but the smell of honey overpowers it all when Jungkook lets out an audible sob.

Tae acts fast, with pure instinct as he moves forward into Jungkook’s lap and forces him back to the bed while wrapping himself tight around his body. It’s what he’s seen his Omega father do when his Alpha father was upset, and Jungkook is an Alpha, so it only makes sense to use the same tactic.

It’s a very intimate hold and Tae feels like he should say something to break the silence, but what do you say to an emotionally broken Alpha? _Not a damn thing._

Sniffles break the silence every now and then. After a while of listening to Jungkook crying, Tae rests his head over Jungkook’s heart so he can relax. The beating is beginning to steady, but Jungkook’s chest is still heaving at an erratic pace.

Tae hugs him tighter while planting kisses around his neck. “You have to relax,” he says as gently but as loudly as he can. Jungkook takes in one deep breath, holds it, and lets it out in a shaky exhale. “Good, Alpha. Just breathe.” “Is it my fault?” The question sounds more like a statement. “I-It is my fault…” “It’s not your fault, Kookie.”

Tae sits himself up and moves Jungkook’s hand so they can look at each other. “Don’t tell yourself it is and don’t believe anyone who tells you it is. It’s _not_. Okay? You were a pup. Even if you did know what was going on, there was nothing you could’ve done.” Jungkook covers his face again, prompting Tae to pin his arms to the bed.

“Are you listening to me?” No answer. “I'd rather you be alive than dead with them trying to stop your father from doing what he did. Think about all the things you've been through with Jimin and Yugyeom and your bestfriend. You wouldn't have those memories if you tried to stop your father at such a young age.”

Tae lets up on Jungkook’s wrists and sits himself down on the Alpha’s hips. “It wasn’t in your place to stop him. You just have to accept that, Kookie.” He leans over and hugs Jungkook again. “As soon as you do, you’ll feel a lot better. Pinky promise.”

What sounds like the last of Jungkook’s sniffles break the stillness of the atmosphere. It’s a subtle sniffle, but the room is so dead silent, that it sounds like a vacuum suction. He doesn’t speak, but his sigh that follows is enough. He feels better.

A knocked pattern stirs the silence, but neither of them react to it. Yugyeom knocks his pattern once more before cracking the door slightly. “Kook? Yoongi and Jinnie are here, they wanna see you.” Silence. “K-Kook?”

Tae watches Yugyeom step into the room and close the door behind him. A slick grin pulls his lips when he sees Tae kissing himself into Jungkook’s neck. “My. My. My. What. In the _world._ Do. We. Have. Here.” “What do you want, Yugyeom?” Tae knows he sounds agitated, but he’s not going to hide it.

He’s had about enough of Yugyeom for one day.

“I was coming to get my little bunny here,” Yugyeom says. He leans over the bed and runs a hand through Jungkook’s hair. “But I can see he’s a little… _busy_.” “Why do you say it like that? This is nothing but reassuring.” “You were kissing his neck.” “Your point?” “Oh, you admit it?” “I’m not _admitting._ It’s nothing to hide.”

“So, you’d kiss him again?” “Uh… yeah, if he wanted me to. Now get out, you’re ruining my consoling.” “Can’t. He has to go downstairs. Jin is… temperamental.” “Jin sounds like a problematic person.” Tae rolls his eyes.

“Alpha, do you wanna go?” Jungkook sighs under him and shakes his head. “I will though. He might show his ass if I don’t.” Jungkook lays for a minute before digging his finger into Tae’s side to get him off.

Tae giggles like a young schoolchild at the sensation that tickles him. The gesture is definitely something he’s used to. Seagull would do it any and every chance he got, especially when they were laying down and he wanted Tae to move. Tae’s certain that everyone knows about doing it, but something about Jungkook doing it makes him miss his bestfriend even more.

“You should shower.” Tae gets snatched forward until his lower body is hanging from the bed. Even if he wasn’t planning on getting up, he has to in order to readjust himself. “Sir, you almost ripped my leg from its socket.”

“You’ll be fine. Go shower.” “No.” An inappropriately intense heat surges through Tae when Jungkook licks over his lips. Yugyeom must’ve felt it too because he huffs loudly while fanning himself with his hand.

“Bruh, I know I always joke with you about how you look, but I swear. You gotta be one of the _finest_ men on the fucking planet.” Tae laughs out loud. “Yes, boost his ego, Yuggye! He needs to feel better.” “He know he fine though,” Yugyeom laughs back. “That’s why he do stuff like that. Felt my heart drop into my stomach when he did that shit.”

Jungkook walks out of the room while shaking the knots out of his hair. As soon as he’s gone, Yugyeom gets up and locks the door. “Here you go about to piss me off,” Tae sighs. “Go ahead and ask.” Yugyeom falls back to the bed with another smile. “You _like_ like him?” “I don’t. I told you I was making sure he felt better.” “By kissing his neck?” “Seagull liked neck kisses,” Tae pouts. “That’s how I always calmed him down…”

“Seagull… Why does that nickname sound so familiar?” Tae throws a look at Yugyeom that makes him shift back. “Why’d you look like that?” “Because that name shouldn’t sound familiar to you unless you knew him.” Yugyeom smiles.

“I think I did know him. We were friends before I started hanging around Kook. We talk every other day.” “W-What? _Talk?_ Present tense?” “Yeah, we kept in touch after high school,” Yugyeom hums. He looks away to his memory with reminiscent eyes.

“Good times. I’ll never forgive his ass though. Had me up at that school for hours after graduation trying to find his friend.” _M-Me?_ “W-Who… Who was he… looking for?” “I don’t know his name… Tummy something?” Tae can feel his heart sink.

“Baby Tummy,” Yugyeom rejoices with a snap. “His name was Baby Tummy! Yeahhh… He loved that man so much, Tae. No... Love isn’t even the word for it. He told me he had plans to propose to him the night of his graduation.” _P-Propose?_ Tae sucks in a breath until he chokes.

All of this information is way too much for his heart to handle, but he listens anyway. “That was my reaction too,” Yugyeom laughs. “He was so happy. Had to be the happiest I’ve ever seen him. Everything was already set up, he just had to get him to the beach house and boom.

He’s always been an emotional wreck, but man… He hit a slump after Baby Tummy disappeared.” Tae steadies his breathing while Yugyeom dabs at his eyes. “You sensitive, sensitive little Omega. Why are you crying? Love stories make you emotional?”

Two different voices echo throughout the room calling for Yugyeom. “Oops.” He leaps to his feet. “Are you gonna be okay? I forgot I was needed downstairs.” Tae nods. “Okay. I’m leaving now. Go ahead and shower.” “O-Okay.”


	15. Reproach and Reconciliation

Date: December 10, 2019  
Timestamps: 3:53 – 4:26 PM  
Location: Jungkook and Jimin's Home (Dongnae-gu, Busan, South Korea)

* * *

“Yugyeom Kim!” Jin’s voice carries up the stairs for a third time, this time without the accompaniment of Yoongi’s. He’s in the kitchen with Yoongi and Jimin, decorating plates with bits and pieces of the food Jimin and Jungkook laid out.

He loves when they cook because they always go above and beyond the expectation. Jimin is in the kitchen with him, parked at the table thumb wrestling with Jinsoo.

Jungkook came downstairs, but he didn’t make himself known in any way that was voluntary. Jungkook’s usually clingy when Jin comes over, and even though he doesn't show it, Jin’s sad about his second oldest cupcake not showing face or acknowledging that he’s there.

"Okay, I’m here,” Yugyeom pants. “What happen?” “What’s the matter with Kookie?” Jin asks as he sits a plate on the table in front of Jinsoo and another one next to her. "Jisoo, baby, come eat!" His voice carries through the large home and bounces back to him as an echo. The pup runs into the kitchen and to the empty chair next to her sister. Namjoon follows her in.

Jin pushes against him when he tries to squeeze by to make a plate. The Alpha catches the hint quickly and sits to the table while Jin busies himself again making his mate's plate and his own. He asks what’s wrong with Jungkook again, and this time, he’s answered by a mountain of statements.

Jimin’s answer stands out the most and is the one he zeros in on while everyone rambles. _Upset because of a friend, hmm?_ "What kind of friend gets him upset?” Jin snaps his head towards Jimin, who looks amused with the motherly sass in his tone.

"Not _that_ kind of friend," he assures. "I honestly don't know what happened, I was down here the entire time. You have to ask him." Jin bites back his curiosity and puts the plate on the table in front of Namjoon before leaving through the archway that leads into the largest living room.

Jungkook is still slouched over himself on the couch. He reeks of honey, which piques Jin’s curiosity because he wants to know who scented him and why. When he sits down, Jungkook's scent takes a spiral until hitting what Jin can only refer to as _rot_. It’s godawful and potent, spreading quickly through the bottom level of the house and mixing with everyone else’s scents to create a mass funk.

“Kookie? It’s Jinnie.” Jin leans on Jungkook’s shoulder until the man moves to look at him. His eyes are puffy, and his face looks swollen when he sits straight. “Oh, you look like a sad puppy~.” Jin pulls him into a hug and, shockingly enough, Jungkook lets himself be held. “Tell Omma what’s wrong, cupcake.”

Yugyeom sits on the other side of the couch and leans over until he’s leaning on Jungkook’s other shoulder. “He might wanna go back upstairs with Tae,” he says softly. “That’s not it in the slightest,” Jungkook manages to laugh. “Who is this Tae?” “He’s no one.” “He’s Kookie’s new Baby Tummy,” Yugyeom says matter-of-factly. Jungkook shoves Yugyeom off of him the same time Jin sucks his teeth.

“You’re still hung up on that kid?” “I’m not.” Jungkook leans away, sensing the annoyance that Jin’s trying hard to hide. “And even if I was, so what? Who the fuck are you?” Jungkook’s not even trying to hide his hostility. Jin knows Jungkook’s bestfriend is someone to not be talked about, but he disrespects him anyway simply because he can get away with it.

Anyone else who tries, like Jimin or Yugyeom, may be met with physical aggression.

"And I can't explain who Tae is. Talk to him yourself and find out.” Jin watches him stand to his feet and strut away. The sound of the door slamming shut makes Jin jump. “Damn… what’s with him?”

“I guess I hit a nerve,” Jin shrugs. “Where is this Tae? Upstairs?” “Mhm. He might be in the shower though.” “Mmm.” Jin stands and kicks his shoes off. “Why are you taking your shoes off like you’re about to go fight,” Yugyeom laughs.

His snickers dwindle when he realizes his joke is reality.

Jin makes his way to the stairs, ignoring everyone’s question as to what happened with Jungkook, and heads straight for his maknae’s bedroom. He twists the doorknob quickly, then pushes the door open with aggravated force.

His eyes fall on a grey-haired man with a small, curvy frame, standing in the doorway of the bathroom in front of the mounted mirror drying his hair and talking to someone on Jungkook’s phone.

Jin heats up with anger. He hates seeing Jungkook upset, be it intentionally or not. He also hates that whoever this man is seems to be in good spirits while Jungkook sat downstairs sulking like someone yelled at him. He’s beyond angry, but he masks his scent well and is more than ready to take that anger out on Tae.

He doesn't catch much of their conversation except the woman on the phone asking if Jungkook is Seagull. “I just said I don’t know, E. I just know I’m with someone who can get me back to him.” “So, are you gonna ask Yugyeom to take you to him?” “Girl, do you listen to me at all?"

He tightens the towel around him before taking a step into the bedroom with the phone to his ear. “Kookie doesn’t even know I ha--.” He stops in his tracks when he sees Jin. "Oh... H-hello." "Are you Tae?" "U-uh, yeah. Eonnie, lemme call you back.” “’Kay. Love you, Ugly!” “Don’t make me smack you. I love you too. I’ll ask Kookie if I can call you later, okay?” “Okay. Be safe! And come home soon, please~.” The line clicks over, and Tae slings the phone to the bed.

“Sorry about that. Did you, uh… need something?” "You made my Kookie cry?" " _Your_ Kookie?" They both stare at each other. "Yes, _my_ Kookie. Who the fuck do you think you are?" "… I just told you who I am. And I didn't make him cry." Tae steps into the closet and closes the door behind him slightly. "It's a long stor-." Jin walks over to the closet and opens it fully.

“Don’t feed me your lies, bitch.” “Excuse me?” “You’re up here sunshine and rainbows while he’s downstairs crying. What the hell did you do to him?” “If you’d shut the hell up and let me speak, I’d tell you.” Jin steps back and crosses his arms over his chest. “I’m listening.”

“We were talking. It got deep.” Tae speaks like he’s exasperated. “I cried too, it wasn’t an argument or anything. And he’s a grown ass man, he doesn’t need his lap dog running to his res--.” “Oh, shut up. You’re having sex with a man you barely know, who are you to call _me_ any kind of dog?” “We didn’t have sex though. So?”

Tae turns his back to Jin and lets his towel fall. “I see you’re not a very _bright_ dog. What a pity.” _You got a lot of fucking mouth._ Jin watches him get dressed before scoffing. "Don't think for a second that you're just gonna come in here and become a part of our pack. We don't want you."

“That’s fine, baby,” Tae spits mockingly. “I wasn’t planning on staying. I’ll be out of this shit and with my future husband by the end of the week.” “As if he’d want you. You’re a literal nobody.” “That’s _fine,_ ” Tae says again. “I don’t have to be anybody. I’m someone to him. Now, excuse me.”

Tae tries to squeeze past Jin and Jin takes the opportunity to shove him _very_ violently to the ground. Tae’s much smaller than Jin is, and the push sends him flying across the floor to a skidding stop. “What the fuck is your problem?!” “Oopsie~.” Jin laughs while Tae tends to the open gash on his elbow.

“That’s funny. I’d imagine you having a little more traction considering you’re always on your back. Or do you prefer being on your stomach, little dog?” Tae’s scent overpowers the room, smelling of rot the same way Jungkook’s was. It’s an old dairy kind of smell, with a hint of ammonia lingering.

“Oh, come on. I didn’t even push you that ha--. Huh?” Jin feels a hard grab on his shoulder, then he's thrown back to the floor with the same amount of force he used to shove Tae. Maybe even more. Jungkook's scent becomes heavy and only adds to the thick tension that Jin created.

He says nothing, but his silence is loud enough. Jin watches him stand Tae to his feet before Yugyeom takes over, gently nudging the stunned Omega to the bathroom so he can get his wound dressed. After they’re gone, Jungkook comes to a stand over Jin. Jin tries to sit himself up, but Jungkook kicks him back to the floor and kneels next to him.

“What the fuck are you doing? Hmm?” Jin doesn’t answer. He’s always seen Jungkook "torture" others when he's mad, but he's never been on the receiving end. The Alpha usually doesn't care what he does or says to anyone and Jin doesn't know how to feel about the situation he's in.

A shiver falls down his back when Jungkook barks again. “You don’t hear me talking to you?!” "I-I do, Alpha. I-I'm sorry." "What--.” Jin looks away and Jungkook backhands him to the floor. “Did I give you permission to look away?! Huh?! You look at me when I’m speaking!”

“Y-yes, Alpha, I-I’m s-sorry.” Jin still hesitates to look at Jungkook but obeys quickly when he sees the man gearing up for another slap.

“Now what the fuck was my Omega doing on the floor?” _Your Omega?_ Jin sits confused, but the confusion turns to fear as soon as Jungkook’s slaps him. “Did you hit him? You like putting your hands on people’s kids?" “N-No, A-Alpha.” “Then why the fuck was he on the floor, huh? What did you do?” “Noth--. No-nothing.” Jin’s afraid for his life in this moment.

It’s likely Jungkook saw everything and is questioning him to see if he lies. If he lies, he’d slap him again. If he tells the truth, he’d force a fist into his nose. It’s a lose-lose situation.

"P-please. I-I'm sor-." Another slap cracks against his skin and a hot tear rolls down his cheek. "Who gave you permission to speak?” Jin sits quietly while holding his cheek. “Save that crying for your Alpha," Jungkook spits. "I’m not buying that shit. I can’t fucking believe you. I told your ass to come up here and _talk._ Not goddamn taunt, belittle, and ridicule."

Jungkook stands to his feet. “You better hope and pray that man is okay.” Jin waits until Jungkook disappears into the bathroom to sit himself up and dry his eyes. It took a lot for Jungkook to walk away. The threat wasn’t empty and Jin knows it. Something in him is happy that he got a threat and not a punch to the face like Jungkook probably really wanted to do.

He made sure his scent wasn't too strong with fear. The last thing he wanted was Namjoon coming in the room and the two of them fighting. Namjoon taught him how to fight, but Jungkook gets dangerous when he’s upset.

Jin knows that better than anyone. He beat a man half to death in a parking lot for trying to force himself on Jin, and Jin could do nothing but watch his attacker howl in pain before collapsing.  
  
His ear catches on Jungkook telling Yugyeom to come check on him. Even after all that, Jin thinks. After what just happened, he still has it in his heart to care. He closes his eyes but opens them when he feels someone sit between his legs.

Yugyeom dabs softly at his face with a damp cloth. “What the fuck were you thinking?” he whispers between them. “You can’t attack a fucking Omega in this damn house, that’s suicide.” Jin doesn’t say anything. “You North Region Omegas man. Y’all are stupid.”

Tae appears from the bathroom with his elbow wrapped in gauze and a small band-aid on his hand. Jin looks away from him in embarrassment. “He’s not a fighter,” Yugyeom says softly. “Just don’t try to attack him when he comes up to you.” He moves and Tae lowers himself to his knees in his place.

Jin’s caught off-guard when he’s pulled into a tight hug, but Tae pulls himself away quicker than he threw himself on him and they look at each other.

"I-I'm not good with stressful situations,” he says softly. He sits to his butt and keeps his eyes on Jin’s as he speaks again. “I’m gonna tell you everything so we can all go about our day and put this behind us.” “O-Okay.” “Okay… Yes, I'm... _random_ , but I'm not a whore. I’m not… slutty,” Tae says with finger quotes. “I wouldn't be here if Yugyeom wasn't, and I told you I have no intention to stay.” Jin adjusts himself so the ache in his lower back can go away.

Tae continues, “Im not from here and Jungkook was nice enough to give me a home. That’s it. We’re not dating or having sex or anything. I’m just a guest. He's your Kookie and that's fine and all, but he's also a grown man. Smothering him with protection and forcing his Alpha to give to you will only make him push you away.”

Jungkook steps out of the bathroom and Jin trails him with his eyes. For a second, he doesn’t even hear Tae talking. “…is because you're attacking the people that he cares enough about to call a friend. Well, we're not friends I don't think, I don't know what we are. But we're something. As his friend and Hyung, you should respect that and respect me."

Jin is amazed at Tae's fast rambling but even more amazed that he can say all of this while staring him in the eyes. It makes him feel so much worse.

"We're all grown," Tae says while grabbing Jin's hand. "We’re all adults. We shouldn't fight like children. Okay?” Jin nods. “I forgive you... Whether you forgive yourself is up to you." Jin can see Jungkook standing by the bathroom door with his arm snaked around Yugyeom's waist. He looks just like the man in the picture on his nightstand.

He's snapped out of his daydream when Tae pulls him into another hug. “Maybe instead of judging me, you should get to know me. We might have a lot more in common than you think.” _I doubt that…_

Tae stands to his feet and walks into Yugyeom’s open arms. “It’s okay, TaeTae. He hated me when we first met too, we can be unwanted together,” the Beta jokes, making Tae smile into shirt while he’s wrapped around him.

He moves and wraps around Jungkook next, letting himself sink deep into the Alpha’s torso while sighing away his frustration. “I might go for a walk,” Jungkook huffs. “Too much is going on.” “Ooo~, yeah. Let’s go to that park by my house. I need to change my clothes anyway.”

“That wasn’t an invitation…” “Sure it was.” Jin watches Yugyeom rip Tae away from Jungkook’s body and toss him into the closet. “Get dressed, pup. You’re coming with.” “I-It wasn’t an inv--.” “We get it, Kook, you’re a _lOnE wOlF_ with _nO frIeNdS._ ” Yugyeom rolls his eyes. “We’re still going. After this shit, we all need to clear our heads.”

Tae steps out of the closet still wearing his oversized t-shirt and walks out of the room without announcing where’s he’s going. Yugyeom follows shortly after, leaving Jin alone with Jungkook.

All of Jin’s fear bleeds back when they’re alone. Jungkook might’ve noticed his uncomfortable shift because he slinks to the floor in front of him with soft eyes. “I’m not gonna hurt you,” he says. “Even though I really, _really_ want to.” Jin swallows harder than he intends to.

“Tae doesn’t want me to hurt you. So, I won’t.” _Thank God._ “Put your hands on him again though.” Jin looks at Jungkook looking at him. “I dare you.” The Alpha leaps to his feet and walks out of his bedroom while snatching his keys from his dresser.

Jin sits on the floor sulking with a somewhat dry cloth held to his cheek. His face doesn’t sting anymore, at least not literally. There’s still a phantom pain, but it’s nothing major. He stands to his feet and moves to the bed just as Tae comes running back in the room clutching one of Jimin’s shirts to his chest.

Jimin’s behind him with a smile splitting his face. “Gimme my shirt.” “Noo~, I told you I need it. Kookie’s clothes don’t fit me.” “That’s not my problem. Get Yugyeom’s clothes.” “His house is so far awaayuhhh~.” “Again, not my problem. Now be a good Omega and give me my shirt.”

“No.”

Tae hauls ass for the bathroom when Jimin runs up in his direction. “Tae, open this door!” “No!” Yugyeom’s loud cackling echoes through the room as he watches from the bedroom door.

Jin is confused. It isn’t everyday that Jimin interacts with the guests that Yugyeom brings home for Jungkook and _yes,_ everyone in their pack knows about Yugyeom’s little _habit_ to do that. He’s very meticulous and stuck-up when it comes to sharing, but it doesn’t look like he really cares that Tae has his shirt. He wouldn’t be smiling and laughing if he cared.

When Tae emerges from the bathroom, he’s wearing nothing but Jimin’s t-shirt and a pair of underwear. That doesn’t stop Jimin from grabbing him and wrestling him to the carpet to tickle him. “Yeah, get him good,” Yugyeom cheers through giggles.

“This is how you’re gonna pay me for wearing my shit. I’m gonna tickle you every time I find your crazy ass in one of my shirts.”

_Hmm… Maybe you are somebody, Tae. Just maybe…_


	16. Needed Relaxation

Date: December 10, 2019  
Timestamps: 6:46 – 7:23 PM  
Location: Dongnae-gu, Busan, South Korea

* * *

Tae, Yugyeom, and Jungkook have been walking about, collectively clearing their heads as they bounce their frustrations and confusions off on each other. As much of a fight as he put up, Jungkook doesn’t really mind the company. Tae and Yugyeom have worn him down enough to where he doesn’t care that they’re with him.

They’re currently on their way to a park across the street from Yugyeom’s house and down the street from Jungkook’s. Or so Tae’s been told, he doesn’t know. He’s only been in Busan for a day or so, but it feels like forever since he’s seen outside.

The neighborhood is bustling with kids dressed like tiny eskimos. Most, if not all of them, are playing in the snow. A lot of them run over and hug at Jungkook’s legs while others wave. Seeing how he happily bends down and hugs them back makes Tae feel dizzy.

Alphas don't socialize with pups that they don't consider family. And they sure as hell don't touch them. Since pups are receptive to the scents they're met with, an Alpha touching another Alpha's pup, no matter how innocent, can make for a hostile situation.

Tae doesn’t say anything regarding it though. If the pups came up to him, then they have to know him. They wouldn’t approach him if they didn’t.

He watches as another pup gets set to his feet. He waves at Tae and Tae gladly waves back before the kid goes running off. “Damn, I can't wait to have my own pups,” Jungkook sighs, bringing his attention back to where it was originally. “Then why don’t you?” Jungkook stuffs his hands into his pockets and rolls his shoulders. “My heart isn’t in it. At least not yet, if that makes sense.”

“Yeah,” Yugyeom laughs. “He’s a hopeless romantic. Wanna settle down like Jin and start a family, oooahh~.” Jungkook kicks snows in Yugyeom’s direction. “Fuck off.” He laughs the comment off after a while of silence. “He’s right though... I wanna settle down with someone… instead of being reckless and having pups now just to have ‘em.”

“You don't need any kids," Yugyeom bants in front of them. He's been to himself for the majority of the walk but breaks his silence occasionally to spew rants at Jungkook. “Yugyeom, this sidewalk is slippery," Jungkook whines with a playful lisp. “You’re right, Jungkook,” Yugyeom whines back. “It is.”

Yugyeom runs over and shoves Jungkook before the Alpha can push him into the snow. Watching him fall is like watching a mighty oak being cut down.

Tae screams his laughter. Jungkook’s laying on the sidewalk with his hair now thrown out of the shabby ponytail he had it pulled back in laughing his ass off too.

The pup that waved at him comes running from behind them and takes a courageous fight to Yugyeom before tripping him, so he falls too. Tae loses his own footing when he steps back in shock, but Jungkook’s hand holds his wobbly leg steady.

“Alpha, are you okay?” The pup holds his hand to Jungkook with a pout on his face. “I’m fine, Yeonnie.” Tae watches as Jungkook takes Yeonnie's hand. Even though he doesn’t need it to get to his feet, he holds it anyway as if he does. “You got his ass goo,” He smiles, warmly while ruffling the pup’s hair.

“Don’t praise him,” Yugyeom spits. “He busted my lip~.” Tae pulls a small case of Vaseline out of the satchel that Jimin let him wear. He had to get tickled in order to bring it, but it was too cute to pass up, so he happily endured it.

“It’s not much,” he says while kneeling in front of Yugyeom. “But it’ll keep your lip from drying out and hurting. Yugyeom pokes out his bottom lip so Tae can have easier access to the small opening. Tae takes his time covering the wound. He has experience dressing tiny accidents like this. That’s what he calls them.

Growing up with two younger siblings prepared him for things like this.

“Thank you, TaeTae~.” “You’re welcome. Don’t lick your lips or they’ll dry out and crack.” Yugyeom nods babyishly. When Tae stands, he directs his attention to the child stationary by Jungkook’s leg. “And you should be a little more respectful,” he says with authority. The pup flushes immediately when Tae lowers himself to his height.

“What would your guardian think of you putting your hands on an adult, cutie?” “T-They’d be mad at me,” the kid says softly. “Yes, they will. And you don’t wanna get yelled at, do you?” “N-No, sir.” “I don’t want you to get yelled at either.” Tae fishes the child’s hair from his face and tucks the strands behind his ear. “Let’s start with an apology to Yugyeom then, yes?”

The pup walks over to Yugyeom and hugs himself around the Beta’s neck. “I’m sorry for pushing you, Hyungie~. I didn’t mean for you to get hurt.” “It’s okay, Yeonnie. I’m not mad.” Yugyeom hugs Yeonnie back and keeps him in his arms while getting to his feet. The pup is reluctant to let him go.

“Good job,” Tae praises affectionately. “Now, do you deserve a lollipop or a jawbreaker for being good and listening?” Yeonnie’s eye light up. “A lollipop!” he squeals loudly. He kicks himself out of Yugyeom’s hold and skips back to where Tae is standing next to Jungkook.

Tae found the candies in the kitchen during his impromptu house tour of the Alphas’ house. He doesn’t think Jungkook minds that he took them since they were tucked away in a corner and looked untouched.

He pulls two lollipops from his bag and holds them out for the pup to take. The second Yeonnie reaches for them is the second they get snatched away.

“Do you promise to be good from now on?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Will you keep your hands to yourself?” Yeonnie nods and Tae hands the candy over. “You’re a sweet little thing, aren’t you?” He pokes the pup’s nose, making him giggle while backing away.

“Go home, Yeonnie,” Jungkook says softly. “Okay. Bye, Mister!” The pup runs off but comes running back not a second after. “Thank you for the candy~.” Tae returns the child’s hug and watches him run down the street until he’s back to the house he was originally playing in front of.

“That little brat,” Yugyeom sighs, his eyes following Yeonnie down the street as well. “Talk about ready for kids. You handled that really well, Tae.” “I was _raised_ to be able to handle it well, Yuggye. Why do you think I was homeschooled for four years?”

Tae straightens his bag and huffs loudly. “Now… Shall we go? We’re losing daylight.” “Oh, uh, s-sure… I guess.” Yugyeom and Jungkook exchange a look. Tae waves his hand and Yugyeom continues with his walking in front of them.

“I completely forgot what we were talking about.” “Same,” Jungkook chuckles. “We were talking about Jungkook being a hopeless romantic and wanting to settle down like an old countryman,” Yugyeom laughs. “You shit on it, but I think you need to settle down too,” Jungkook retorts.

“Where would you settle down, Kook? Somewhere in the city?” “God, no.” Jungkook almost sounds insulted answering. “I mean, I don’t really care if I can be honest. I’d go wherever my Omega wants me to. But I have a house out in the hills that I’d love making use of.” _A house in the hills?_

Tae blinks slow enough for his shock to be noticed. The ‘houses in the hills’ that the Alpha just mentioned are expensive with a capital E. The fact that he just has one sitting around makes Tae feel queasy.

Granted, Tae has a good foundation of money himself. His parents, as horrible as they were with raising him, made sure he was sated with enough money to put himself through college. After intensive calculations, and with some helpful account management from his banker, he’s been able to have his cake and eat it too.

His last boyfriend also set him up with a rather generous amount of money. That gift played a big part in his financial gain. These days, it’s more than easy to get into a good amount of money. Fashion brands pay to have their products advertised, and even offer contracts to those who advertise consistently.

Tae isn’t one of those people, but if he was, he’d probably be on a beach ass naked drinking out of a coconut with an LED marquee on it instead of where he is right now.

Jungkook pushes him softly. The contact yanks him out of his daydream and back into reality. “You spaced the fuck out,” Jungkook laughs. “You good?” “Y-yeah… I’m fine.” “How many fingers am I holding up?” Yugyeom holds up three fingers and waves them around.

“Three, Yugyeom. I just said I’m fine.” “Just making sure,” the Beta pouts. He turns on his heel and starts an adorable skip further ahead. Tae walks in silence with Jungkook before getting nudged again. “What’s on your mind?”

Tae looks at Jungkook looking at him. “Why do you assume something’s on my mind?” “I don’t know… you blanked when I mentioned my house.” “Why wouldn’t I blank? You have a $500,000 house just sitting around gathering dust?” “You want it?” “You’re crazy.” Tae lets out a forced laugh.

“I’m _serious._ If you want it, it’s yours.” “I’m not accepting your house, Jungkook. How much is the rent for it, $10,000?” Jungkook shakes his head. “It’s paid off.” Tae’s mouth gets dry listening to the kid not so subtly flex his wealth. _You have a half a million-dollar house and you’re still living with your brother?_ “Insane,” Tae says out loud.

“What’s insane?” “You. You’re insane. Why are you still living with your brother if you have a house?” He’s afraid of living by himself,” Yugyeom snickers. Jungkook runs forward and snatches the man into a headlock. The two of them bicker until Yugyeom loses his footing and takes them to the slush-covered ground.

Tae bites his lip as he laughs, trying not to be too loud in the now quiet neighborhood and draw more attention to the three of them. He's come to love their constant picking at each other. They bicker like best friends. Fight hard and love harder. His friends back home were nothing like that.

It makes him question whether they were actually friends or only made themselves spend time together because of their rank.

Whenever Tae got too touchy or clingy with his friends, they'd push him off and get upset. Instead of spending time together, they spent their time out of class at the mall, going their separate ways then meeting back up in the food court, or driving around to places Tae didn't care to go but went anyway because they wanted him to.

It wasn’t a fun life he had with them.

He turns his attention back to Jungkook and Yugyeom rolling and tussling on someone’s lawn. At some point, Yugyeom gets Jungkook into a headlock and noogies him roughly while screaming at him to concede. “You’re getting my hair wet,” Jungkook spits through gritted teeth and a straggled inhale.

“Yugyeom, get off of him.” Yugyeom complies as if the demand was something to be followed without remand. “Seriously, you two, get along for two seconds, please.” Tae watches the two lock arms and use each other as levers to get to their feet.

“Jungkook, can you stop fighting? Please?" “I will since it bothers you." Jungkook comes to a stop in front of him and Tae helps him dust the snow and ice from his arms. It’s still crazy to him that Jungkook is outside in 50-degree weather with just a turtleneck and ripped jeans on. Both Yugyeom and himself are bundled to the hilt.

“Don’t do it for me,” Tae jeers. “Do it for yourself. I’m a nobody.” “I wouldn’t say that.” Tae can feel his knees trying to buckle under Jungkook’s gentle glare. He’s definitely more threatening than most Alphas Tae has seen, which isn’t as bad as it is borderline attractive.

When he moves, Tae shakes out a breath. The three of them continue to the park, with Jungkook slowly but surely falling back with his airpods in and Yugyeom so far ahead that he might as well be going home by himself.

Tae’s lips part in a yawn and Jungkook yawns right after. They both smile when they see Yugyeom yawning in front of them. “Which one of you assfaces…” Tae yawns again as Yugyeom talks shit about him. Too much was going on to realize it before, but now that Jungkook and Yugyeom have calmed down, it hits him just how tired he is.

Jin took a lot out of him, mentally and emotionally. He’s never had to deal with people like that, who hate first and ask questions after. It’s for sure a mindset he can’t ever see himself in.

They walk a little further down the street. Tae keeps walking when Jungkook stops and gets grabbed by his arm for it. “Why are we stopping?" “Yugyeom lives right here," he answers. Tae can barely see the house through his third yawn.

Yugyeom has disappeared inside, leaving him alone with Jungkook. It isn't his first time being by himself with him, but it's still as headache inducing.

He lowers his head to fight against the cold, but it isn't much help. He's still able to see Jungkook fixing his hair while he asks if he's tired. “I always get tired when people reciprocate my yawns back to me. Now that one has come out, they'll never stop." Jungkook shakes with a soft chuckle.

He moves closer, and Tae's able to lift his head enough to look around now that he's blocking the breeze that’s carrying snowflakes through the air. “It’s pretty here.” He kicks against the tree shielding Yugyeom’s front porch to knock the snow from its branches.

“Busan is always gorgeous during the winter. I heard Seoul is too.” “Mhm. Seoul is a real tourist attraction during this time. Festivals, events, gatherings. Kinda sad I’m missing it.”

Tae steps closer to Jungkook so the warmth he naturally radiates can warm him up.

“I'm not tired enough to sleep, by the way... Tired enough to wanna lay down with a bagel or something but not sleep." Jungkook smiles at his comment but doesn’t offer any commentary to it.

Yugyeom steps out of the house and bounces down the steps with a pep. “Ready to go, losers?” They all turn to head into the park, with Tae stepping past Jungkook and into the street confidently as if he knows his way around the unfamiliar surroundings.

When he gets closer to the entrance of the park, their destination, he sees just how beautiful it looks inside. “It’s _so_ beautiful here. Now, I miss my camera.” He can only awe taking in the fairytale winter wonderland-esque view. “This would be a perfect picture." He stops in his tracks and holds his hands in a square over his eye.

“This park is always nice in the winter," Yugyeom says next to him. Jungkook steps past them and continues on what looks like a human-made path. “You do photography?" “Sort of..."

Tae bends down, grabs a handful of snow, molds it into a ball, and throws it at a tree. “It’s nothing serious though, I just like the craft.” “I figured. Oh, here.” Yugyeom hands over his downcoat which he had draped over his arm. “Jimin’s jacket is good, but you need something tighter.”

Tae strips himself of Jimin’s jacket and puts Yugyeom’s coat on in its place. It’s indeed snug to his body, which makes him feel a lot warmer than he did with the Alpha’s. Jimin’s clothes fit him, but they fit in a way that still allows drafts of air to get onto his skin.

Yugyeom is dressed in all black with a bright red beret atop his head to give the dark look a pop of color. His long legs are accentuated in the black leather of his pants and his bangs are stopped just shy of his brow line. Tae has to wonder how he can manage having his hair so close to his eyes. It must be hell when a hair falls.

“Jungkook does photography," he says quietly. It snaps Tae out of his deep ogle. He wasn’t even aware that he was staring Yugyeom down. When he looks forward, Jungkook is nowhere in sight. “He fell behind us,” Yugyeom tells him. He looks over his shoulder and watches Jungkook walk at a snail pace with his airpods in his ears.

He looks at Tae and Tae keeps his gaze for a second before looking away. “I wasn’t trying to throw him at you. I just... thought you'd wanna know." “I wouldn't peg him as the photographer type," Tae admits. “I guess that explains the pictures all over his wall."

His eyes follow a snowflake that's swirling in the chilly wind. “Well, he prefers videos, actually. Jimin is the one who does the pictures." A comfortable silence falls as they walk through the park. Tae can see a Ferris wheel in the distance and directs Yugyeom to the second path so they can walk towards it.

“Y'know, it's weird... I don’t miss my home as much as I think I should. Being around you guys made me realize I need to do some serious friendship evaluations." “You're jealous of our friendship?" “Yes?! Yuggye, my friends are terrible. I can’t even call them friends,” Tae whines. “I don't know them. I can’t depend on them. I couldn't tell you any of their favorite colors or songs."

"Jungkook’s favorite song is Sky Blue by Elijah Blake. Black is his favorite color, but he's getting into red lately, I don’t know why. He doesn't like fried food because he says it's fattening, which I think is stupid. And he's alle-."

Tae shoves the Beta over. “I get it, you ass. You’re his undercover lover, no need to rub it in.” “I’ve never heard that before. I might start using it.” _People don’t say that down here? Boring~._

“I’ll be honest though… with you because I’d probably die if I ever had to open up to Jungkook or Jimin.” “Isn’t Jimin your boyfriend?” “That’s not the point.”

Tae looks at him and sees that his eyes are low. Betas don't have strong scents, but Tae can feel his sudden sadness. The atmosphere gets heavy even though they're outside and Tae's honey scent drifts off into the air to accompany it.

“It's not that I don't like being around Jungkook, because I _do_...but sometimes I feel… I don't know...out of place?" Tae nods. “It's not even about him being an Alpha and me being a Beta. It's just about _us_. It's hard to really understand where our friendship is.”

“How is that?” “You’ve seen it. One minute, he'll be all over me, then two seconds go by and he's standoffish as fuck like we didn't grow up together. He's always been protective of me, even when we were in middle school and even more so in high school." Yugyeom sighs and Tae reaches for his hand.

“I’m not an Omega, I can’t feel what he does. I can’t even feel how Jimin feels, and that’s why we’re always butting heads. I just wish there was a way for a Beta to ask an Alpha if they genuinely care." “Just ask.” Tae looks over at Jungkook walking past them. His face is back to being unreadable.


	17. The Date

Date: December 10, 2019  
Timestamps: 7:24 – 9:02 PM  
Location: Dongnae-gu, Busan, South Korea

* * *

“If you wanna know the answer to your question,” Jungkook says. “It’s yes. I care about you and Jimin does too. He cares a lot more than he might let on." Yugyeom stops in his tracks and Tae, who all but forgot that they were holding hands, gets yanked back, and stopped as well.

“I’m like you, Yugyeom. I don't know how to go about telling someone I care without it becoming something that feels wrong. Caring about someone calls for vulnerability. Showing vulnerability is showing weakness. An alpha is to never show a sign of weakness to anyone."

Tae and Yugyeom both stare holes into Jungkook’s back as the words spill out of his mouth. “We've known each other for years though, Kook. Friendship isn't weakness." “Allowing yourself to love in general is weakness," Jungkook quotes. “That doesn't sound like you...” Tae walks away from Yugyeom and to Jungkook. “At all,” he adds, jumping onto his back so he can get warm.

“You love your best friend, right? That’s not wrong.” The Ferris wheel is slowly getting closer, but none of them are paying any mind to it.

They walk in silence, with Tae piggybacking on Jungkook and Yugyeom poking him occasionally out of boredom. “Can I be honest?” “Sure.” “I think the only reason you tolerate me is because I’m fucking your brother.” Jungkook laughs out loud.

He laughs way harder than Tae feels is appropriate, which probably means the statement is true. “That's one of the main reasons I keep you around me, yes." “Wait, what?"

“When we presented," Jungkook starts again. “Well, after we presented. Your mom made me promise her that I’d protect you. I have you around me so I could watch you for her." Yugyeom blinks rapidly and Tae sighs when he sees tears slowly rimming his eyes.

“You sensitive, sensitive little Beta,” he smiles. He thumbs over the Beta’s lashline to wipe away the stray of tears. “Why are you crying?” “B-Because I didn’t know that…” “You weren’t supposed to know,” Jungkook spits. “But we’re being honest, so we might as well air it out.” Jungkook bounces Tae higher on his back.

“To be honest, I used to hate you.”

“Wha--.”

“But you’ve grown on me. You’re one of my only support systems now, I know I can come to you for anything. You’ve saved me from myself a lot, Yugyeom, I really owe you my life.”

Tae keeps his eyes on Yugyeom, thumbing his lashline occasionally and watching his reaction more than anything else. _He_ feels like crying, listening to how Jungkook is spewing his feelings for his bestfriend.

Tae doesn’t know their relationship, but he does know that SE Alphas are _not_ friendly. At least not all of them are. They don’t keep Betas around them the way Yugyeom is always around Jungkook, no matter how close they are.

“We’ll talk about it later,” Jungkook says, ending his tiny outburst. “Yeah.” Jungkook pulls Yugyeom into a hug. “Toughen up, pup.”

“Fuck off, you’re the reason I’m sad.” “Let me make it better then.” Jungkook snatches the beret from Yugyeom's head and runs when the Beta tries to get it back from him.

Tae holds as tight as he can. A slew of panic kicks in when he realizes he might fall, but Jungkook stops and lets him adjust himself before he can. All of their laughter brings life to the nearly empty park as he and Yugyeom chase each other through it.

Jungkook runs for an eternity. And amazingly enough, he runs in the right direction.

At some point, he loses Yugyeom, and comes to a stop a few steps away from the Ferris wheel. It looks old and weathered, but still amazingly stunning covered in snow.

Jungkook squats slowly, allowing Tae's feet to rest firm on the ground before standing back up and fixing his top. Tae steps over to the Ferris wheel in awe.

“Do you know how long this has been here?" He pokes it kittenishly before smoothing his palm over the cold metal. “Ever since I was young," Jungkook answers.

He's looking around for any sign of Yugyeom and lets himself collapse to the ground when he doesn’t see him.

 _This thing is ancient._ Tae opens the doors to the old amusement ride and sits down inside a rusty car. “Curiosity killed the cat, pup," Jungkook speaks from the ground. _Tsh_. Tae blows a silent raspberry in response but doesn't answer.

The ride looked as if it hasn't been used in years, which, yes, makes it dangerous to be on with how unstable it might be, but not dangerous enough for Tae to wanna get off.

“You’re a hopeless romantic,” he teases. “Don’t you like Ferris wheels?” “Of course, I do. I’d love nothing more than to throw your ass out of one.” Tae rolls his eyes. “I’m serious, Kookie. Imagine coming here and relaxing with someone you care about late at night for a date. Wouldn’t that be nice?”

“That’s some hopeless romantic shit if I ever heard it,” Jungkook jokes. “Move over.” Tae points to the space in front of him. “We’re on a date, you have to sit in front of me.” Jungkook takes up the space in front of him while he moves the handle of Jimin’s satchel from around him.

“Hmm,” Jungkook says, his eyes wandering around the enclosed space with a curt nod. “I can see the appeal.” Tae pulls out a lollipop, unwraps it, and hands it to Jungkook before grabbing one for himself. “Oh, you weren’t joking?” Jungkook’s head goes back, but his laugh is silent.

“I told you I was serious.” Tae licks around the circumference of his lollipop before putting it in his mouth. He saw Jungkook watching him, but he didn’t do it to tease. That’s just how he eats his lollipops.

“So. I am curious.” “I’ve noticed.” Jungkook leans back on his seat and uses his fingers to swirl his sucker around on his tongue.

“I wanna know why you’re single? Wait, not why. How. _How_ has no one tried to marry you or something?” “A lot of people have tried,” Jungkook scoffs. _Okay, blowhard. Don’t stroke yourself too eagerly._ “But they were in it for the wrong things.”

“Like your money and fancy, shmancy house.”

“Exactly.”

Tae yawns again before blowing it off into a sigh. “That’s really disappointing. People are so fixated on materialistic things these days.”

“And you aren’t?” “Nope. I like people too much. I’d rather be in someone’s face physically than virtually.” “Cause you’re annoying.” “You really hate me, don’t you?” Tae pouts as he asks. Jungkook doesn’t say anything.

“Wow! I gave you kisses! You can’t be mean to someone who gave you kisses!”

“You gave me kisses that I didn’t ask for.”

Tae pouts harder and Jungkook kicks his foot to get his attention. “They were nice kisses. Thank you for them, they really helped me feel better.”

“You shouldn’t have been upset in the first place. That’s what Jin was so worked up about.” “I know.” Tae kicks Jungkook’s foot away from his just for the man to put it back. “Stop trying to play footsie with me, weirdo. Move your foot.”

“I’m not trying to do shit, _weirdo_. I have long legs.” “So? My legs are long too, yo-.” “Your legs aren’t that long.” “I-.”

The two of them stare at each other. They’re both holding back a laugh that’s fighting to come out. “Nothing to say,” Jungkook asks with his lips pulled. Tae inhales as he shakes his head around. “You sure? You soun--.” A giggle gets out, but Jungkook manages to keep the rest of them back.

“—Sound a little upset at my comment.”

“I am an unbreakable force of hatred and anger.”

Tae meditates on the words, repeating them again and again until Jungkook bursts of laughter in front of him.

“Stop laughing! You’re ruining my mantra!” Tae’s scolding only makes him laugh harder. “Force of hate and anger,” he says between giggles. “That’s wild.” “Your lollipop is about to touch the car.” Jungkook doesn’t seem to hear him over his laughing, so Tae takes the opportunity to grab it.

The car goes quiet after what feels like ten minutes of Jungkook laughing. “Laughed out?” “Yes. That shit was funny, how could you not laugh?” “I told you. I am an unbreakable force of hate.” Jungkook shakes his head. “Is that your new motto?” “With you around me? Yes.” “I don’t have to be in here, y’know.”

Jungkook slides out of the car but peeks his head back in when he realizes his lollipop is gone. Tae took the stick off of it and currently has the make-shift jawbreaker tucked under his tongue. “Where’s my lollipop?” Tae hums with a shrug. “It didn’t fall, so you have it.” “Mmm~.”

“Did you eat my lollipop?” _Well, technically I did._ Tae snorts loudly while nodding. “Oh my god, really? You have to be the fattest fatass I’ve ever met.” “Mmm!”

Jungkook pulls at the stick in Tae’s mouth. “I want this one then.” “Nmm.” “Yes. We’re on a date, remember? You eat my food, I eat yours.” Jungkook pulls harder until the lollipop is free.

“Is this strawbe--.” _Shit._ Tae tries his best not to laugh when Jungkook looks at him wild-eyed. “The fuck was that?” _Your lollipop._ Tae bites down again, with another ear shattering crunch being the result. “Woooow. You lied and still gonna eat it.” Jungkook walks away with Tae’s lollipop in his mouth.

Tae chews the fake jawbreaker in peace now that Jungkook isn’t staring him down. That’s one of things he enjoys about Jungkook. Both Alphas really. They have a sense of humor, and not everything is a challenge of their dominance. They don’t ‘make’ him do things just because they’re socially superior.

A tickle travels up his arm, causing an involuntary jerk that sends a big red-bellied spider flying onto his lap. The choked scream that leaves him is inhumane. He dances out of the wheel car and hits himself multiple times while trying to kill it.

His self-abuse ultimately ends in a vigorous shaking fit when he can’t find it anymore.

“Where’d it go? Eh?! Is it st--? Is it in my hai--?” He shakes his hair out until he’s dizzied. Jungkook almost slips in the snow laughing but steadies himself before he can.

Yugyeom comes trudging over to him, tired and huffing from the cold. “Bro, whatever you did, thank you. I could not find you guys at all.”

“We were in the wheel car.” Jungkook steps over to Tae and stops him from shaking. Tae’s head starts to hurt as soon as he’s still. He can feel his brain still bouncing off the sides his skull.

When he stops moving, Jungkook plucks the spider from the back of his neck and throws it back over to the Ferris wheel.

“That’s exactly what you get. You know that, right?” “Mhm.” His head is low, and he refuses to look up to Jungkook scolding him. “Not gonna puke on me?” “Mm mm.” Jungkook nuzzles his cheek with the tip of his nose. “It didn’t bite you. You’ll be okay.”

Nuzzling someone is a very intimate thing to do and is usually only done between family members and mates. As far as Tae knows, he is neither. That doesn’t stop him from accepting it though.

Jungkook pulls him into a hug and Tae can feel the bass of his laugh shake his chest. “Were you scared?” “Yes.” “I’ll beat that spider’s ass if you want me to.” Tae can’t help but smile. “It’s fine, Alpha. I think it knows better.”

Tae catches an older man smiling at them fondly as he walks by with Yeonnie and two of the other pups from before. Yeonnie winks as he catches Tae’s eye.

“Did his ass just wink at you?” Tae laughs out loud. “Oh okay, I thought I was the only one that saw that. Ew, he’s weird. And you are too, let me go.” “No.” Tae gets snatched off his feet. “What are yo--. Jungkook, put me down!”

Tae can’t help but laugh after being hoisted up and over the Alpha’s shoulder. It comes as a shock just how easily he moves him, considering his friends always made it a problem whenever he shifted his weight on them.

“Put me down goddammit, I’m scared of heights! Jungkook!” “Hold him higher,” Yugyeom laughs. Tae spits venom in his demands to be put down, but Jungkook ignores all of them.

He and Yugyeom walk from the Ferris wheel and continue on the path through the park until they loop and reach the exit.

* * *

“You wanna come in? Or you wanna get him home?” Tae is sound asleep on Jungkook’s back with his face buried in the Alpha’s hair.

“You _are_ staying at my house tonight, right?” “Dunno,” Yugyeom shrugs. “I gotta check with Jimin.” “Mmm… let’s just go to my house. It’s already late.”

They turn off on a side street that’ll take them straight to Jungkook’s house instead of through the twists and turns of roads they walked earlier. Yugyeom kicks his feet with every other step, moving away the majority of the slush and snow blocking his path so he can walk without slipping.

“I’ll take him if he’s heavy.” Jungkook shakes his head. “He’s not. I honestly expected him to weigh more, shit. I can see why he went flying with Jin shoved him.”

“What was all that earlier anyway? You watched the whole thing?” “Nah, but I saw enough.” “So, you _don’t_ feel bad about hitting Jin?” “Of course, I feel bad. I’m not about to apologize though, fuck him.”

Jae comes skipping from her porch and blocks Jungkook’s walkway. “Hey, Yugyeom.” Yugyeom waves. “Hi, Alpha.” “Hey. Why are you out this late?” Jae sways side to side. As innocent as it looks, Jungkook knows she’s trying to get a look at Tae’s face.

“Hoshi has friends over, so I was sitting on the porch.” Yugyeom and Jungkook both loll their heads in irritation. “You can sit at my house if you want to.” “No, it’s okay. I don’t want him to get upset…” Jungkook turns Jae around and pushes her forward. “Go.”

She huffs her disapproval but still lets herself be pushed to Jungkook’s house. Tae moves for the first time since falling asleep and unwraps himself from Jungkook’s back to stretch. Yugyeom and Jae look on as he does, shocked that he’s able to balance his weight with just his legs wrapped around Jungkook’s hips.

“G’morning, beautiful,” Yugyeom smiles. “You must love sleeping on his back, huh?” Tae doesn’t acknowledge the question. “Oh, that reminds me.” Jungkook squats so Tae can get down from his back. “I said we were gonna talk, didn’t I?” Yugyeom laughs excitedly as he backs away.

Tae’s too blurry eyed to see, but he can hear Yugyeom screaming his laughter while Jungkook wrestles him down. “They’re always rough-housing,” someone snickers next to him. An attractive woman steps over and crosses her arms over her chest. Tae rolls his eyes at her skirt.

Jae licks away a piece of taffy from her lips. “So,” she says breathily. “Are you the guy Alpha has been talking about?” Tae nods. “I’m Jae. Nice to meet you.” “Tae... Are you someone important?” “I guess so,” Jae laughs. “Me and Alpha go way back.”

Yoongi steps out of the house and onto the porch with a cup in one hand and a bag of Jimin’s shrimp chips in the other.

His eyes linger on Tae’s before averting to Jungkook and Yugyeom fighting for dominance on the front lawn. “Well, they’re busy,” Tae can hear him say. He watches the man descend the steps until he’s next to him.

“Whenever they’re done, let Kook know I’m going home.” “Okay,” Tae says while taking the bag of chips Yoongi is offering. “You dig okay,” Yoongi laughs. “What was your name again?”

“Taehyung.” “Taehyung,” Yoongi repeats softly. He savors the way Tae’s name tastes on his tongue before popping his last chip in his mouth.

“I’ll catchya later, Taehyung. Jae.” Yoongi grips gently at Jae’s bicep before squeezing through them. “See ya, Yoongi. Tell Holly I said hi.” Yoongi throws an okay sign over his shoulder before escaping into his sleek black Elantra.

Tae sits to the steps with the bag of chips still in his hands. They don’t have shrimp chips in Seoul, at least not the brand he’s currently holding. Any other time, he’d test the waters and have a taste, but he’s not in the mood to eat. He’s not in the mood to do anything but lay down.

Yoongi speeds off down the street but his car makes little to no noise to indicate it. _Not even a rumble of the ignition_. Tae has been meaning to get a new car lately, since his sister has his old one.

He stayed on campus in Seoul and his dorm wasn’t far from his classroom building, so he never minded the walk.

He picked up quickly on the distinct ‘ _North side'_ accent Yoongi had as well. Tae speaks the same way, clearly but with slight lisp that differs from the dialect one would hear from Jungkook and Yugyeom.

He and Jae sit quietly and watch Jungkook and Yugyeom scuffle. It isn’t as scary as it is boring. They know each other and each other’s fighting styles all too well, making the sparring lackluster and repetitive almost.

Jae clears her throat beside him and follows it with a question before he can speak. “Just curious... How’d you and blockhead meet?”


	18. In-laws?

Date: December 10, 2019  
Timestamps: 9:40 – 11:14 PM  
Location: Jungkook and Jimin's Home (Dongnae-gu, Busan, South Korea)

* * *

“You don’t care?” Jimin’s balanced on a barstool next to Hoseok with a jug of beer idle and bubbling in front of him.

Jungkook’s words have his head spinning even more than the two and a half liters of beer he’s been sipping for the last thirty or so minutes. He almost doesn't want to believe what the kid told him.

He just spilled the contents of the pot on Hoseok and, to his bemusement, he still has all of teeth after doing so. Hoseok is the most protective of Jin, so him finding it amusing gives Jimin more than enough reason to relax.

Hoseok just shakes his head. “Good for Kookie. I love Jin, but his ass probably deserved it. Been told him Jungkook was gonna get tired of his shit.”

Hoseok blows bubbles into his own beer through a metal straw. “Well shit… Am I the only one utterly stressed by this whole situation?”

They both heave a laugh. “why’d he hit him?” “he said Jin put his hands on Tae, and that trig-." “Tae?" the curiousness in Hoseok's tone makes Jimin look at him. "Kookie has a bae?!" Hoseok's back straightens and he smiles at the thought. "Fucki- no," Jimin laughs to himself. "Well... I can't answer that for him. I don't know what he thinks of tae and i don't know what tae thinks of him."

"He gets that unreadable attitude from you, Jimin." Jimin scoffs. "This isn't about me. And fuck you, I’m not unreadable." They both take a long sip from their mugs and hoseok's exhales loudly as he sets his back down on the bar. "isn't that some kind of thing? True breeds become like fated mates or something after they meet?" Jimin nods. "is Tae a pure bred?"

"He may be," Jimin answers after a short thought. A low hum roars quietly from Hoseok's throat. "What's he like?"

Jimin feels a soft nudge on the small of his back and jerks away from the touch of the Omega pushing herself against him. “Can you stop fucking touching me?" he asks over his shoulder, but the question doesn't come out as a question. “Be nice, Jimin.”

“Fuck her. Ugly ass has been bumping all over me since we got here.” He laughs his aggravation into his mug. “Smell like damn menthols.” Hoseok averts his eyes when the Omega looks at him over Jimin’s shoulder.

The nudging stops just as quickly as it started. A soft whine makes his Alpha feel apologetic. He fights the urge to let out a scent to soothe the woman behind him, flipping his bangs from his face instead as he continues speaking.

“He's sweet. But I mean, every Omega is. He has a habit of being defiant, but it makes him all the more fun to be around." “Mhm," Hoseok says as he listens.

“If you would have come over, you would've met him. I think you'll like him." Jimin punches the other playfully softly. “I had a class to teach today, I’m sorry. You wanna head over there now?" "We can, but they aren't home. Kook said they were walking through the park." "Ooo~," Hoseok drawls. “How romantic."  
“Yugyeom is with them stupid." “Ahh," he says with mock disappointment. "That's no fun!" “Yoongi was there too," Jimin says suddenly, turning away to drink from his mug while side eyeing the stunned Alpha.

“H-he's-. He was?" “Mmm," Jimin says through a gulp. He smiles at Hoseok's saddening face. Hoseok and Yoongi have a ...complicated relationship. They're both deeply in love with each other, but neither wants to advance on the other willingly. "Why won't you just love him," Jimin asks with an exasperated huff. Hoseok swirls his straw around in his mug. “Because he's your ex." “You're an idiot."

A part of Jimin appreciates the act of kindness that Hoseok is trying to push, saying he doesn't want Yoongi because he dated him. The other part wants his Alpha Bae to be happy no matter what, and if that means being with Yoongi, then he doesn't mind it at all.

“Love him. He's my ex for a reason, and I won't say I don't still love him, but I don't love him enough to wanna keep you from loving him. Plus, y'all would be cuties~"

Hoseok nods at the words, but his hand is still anxiously fidgeting with his straw. "Okay, tell you what. I'm gonna get you really drunk someday and bring him around you so you can spew your feelings with no shame." “Ahh, don't do that," Hoseok laughs.

"No no no, we have to! Nothing wrong with a little liquid courage, Hyung. And you won't do it while sober. Now come on." Hoseok glances at him when Jimin raises his almost empty mug. "To new beginnings," he says with a smile. "To new beginnings," Hoseok parrots with a reflected grin.

Their glasses clink and they both chug the remainder of their beer before standing to their feet to leave.

“Are we going to your house?" “Sure, if you want to." Jimin steps out of the bar and into the onslaught on bodies crowding the sidewalk by the entrance. He bustles through them with expertise before rounding on his car to get to the driver’s side.

“Are you sober enough to drive, young man?” a man asks from the front of the crowd, clearly surprised that Jimin is as upright as he is even though he reeks of beer.

Jimin nods before sinking to the seat. For him and Hoseok, the amount of alcohol they consumed is like water. They can’t get drunk off of just two liters.

He dials Jungkook as he fingers through radio stations.

“Hello?"

"Tae, give Kookie the phone.” Jimin turns the engine over and closes his door while the phone is sandwiched between his shoulder and ear.

"He’s busy right now… You can talk to me th--.” Jimin hangs up the phone and dials Yoongi’s number. The line clicks over in an instant.

“Hello?”

“Hey, you still at my house?”

“No. The kids came home so I took off.” _Oh, so they are home._

Jimin’s ears pick up on the sound of cars passing from the other line. “You’re on your way home?”

“Mhm.”

Jimin blows his breath into the phone while transferring the call to his Bluetooth radio, honks his horn, then pulls away from the street curb, maneuvering down the street easily to his house.

The streets are bare for the most part, with most locals not wanting to drive while it's cold and snowy. Kids can be seen playing in front of every home he drives by. He and yoongi are both silent, too busy focusing on driving to try and speak.

“Yoonie," Jimin calls after 7 minutes.

“I’m here."

“You need to call Hoseok."

“For what?"

“What do you mean for what? Just call."

“For what?" he asks again.

“Call him, Yoonie. There doesn’t need to be a reason."

“I still ne-."

Jimin hits the end call button on the radio before Yoongi can finish his statement. He knows Yoongi was asking because he was genuinely curious, but he doesn't care. His phone lights up with a notification but he ignores it and continues on his commute in silence.

Hoseok comes to an idle next to him with a grin on his face. “Money down on a race, slowass?” “What’s your offer?” “$10,000.” “Hah.”

Jimin licks over his lips before giving Hoseok a smile of his own. “Double or nothing?” “Bet.” They use the light they’re currently at as a countdown. When it flashes green, they both take off down the street.

They’re going about the same, with Jimin cruising at 175 down the stretch of road leading up to his and Jungkook’s home. Instead of going straight like Hoseok is doing, however, he slows up and turns down a side street that’ll give him an advantage.

He’s not cheating because he needs to. He’s cheating because he wants to.

He’s home in no time, beating Hoseok by about ten seconds if he had to make a guess. Hoseok comes to a reckless stop on the lawn as soon as he steps out of his car. He feels a little guilty leading Hoseok all the way to his house just to send him back on an hour drive to Geumgok where he lives.

“You are one cheating asshole!” Hoseok screeches as he steps out of his car and runs over to where Jimin is bent over cleaning out his backseat. Jimin smiles proudly.

“I want my money in 20’s, please.” “I’ll swing it by tomorrow. Did you get Yoongi?” Jimin nods. “He was already on his way home, but I told him to call you. If you wanna hang around, he--.” Jimin glances over Hoseok’s shoulder when he hears Tae calling for him.

Tae’s slouching against Yugyeom's back with his arms wrapped tight around the Beta's waist. His eyes are low, but he's cheerful and his smile is spread from ear to ear.

"Hey, Jimin," Yugyeom says with a tired huff. "Hey, you two," Jimin hums quietly. He stands to his feet with full arms and pushes the car door shut with his hip. Tae's eyes wander to Hoseok and his body gives off the same anxious odor as he had with Yoongi. Yugyeom rubs his arm when his grip gets tighter.

Jimin and Hoseok both tense as they key in on the smell, and a sweet, almost herby smell takes over the space its occupying. "He's a good one," Yugyeom assures after he relaxes. Hoseok looks at Tae, then Jimin, then back to Tae. "That him?"

Jimin nods but doesn't speak as he passes through the three of them, up the path, and to the porch where Jungkook is planted on the top step. He’s hunched slightly with his elbows on the very end of his thighs and a bag of Jimin’s shrimp chips in his hand.

“Grubby ass hands. Why is your fat ass always eating my shit?” “Yoongi was eating these,” Jungkook spits. He offers a chip but Jimin shakes his head. “Thank you though.” “Mhm.”

Jimin doesn't take long getting into the house, emptying the contents of his arms onto the couch, and walking back out to find a seat on the porch next to his brother. "How was your date," Jungkook asks while shaking the bag around to spread the seasoning.

“It wasn’t a date… but it was okay, I guess. We need to talk though.” “Ab--.” Jimin watches Yugyeom drag himself and Tae back to the steps. “Okay, we’re here, get off.” Tae bounces over to Jungkook and finds a seat near his feet.

"Jey-Kaayy~," Hoseok sings while following them over. "Hey, Hobi." "It’s time for a haircut, isn’t it, Kiddo?” Hoseok laughs as he steps on the porch and wraps himself around the other. Jungkook sighs but doesn't say anything. He's too focused on the bag in his hand.

Hoseok pats Yugyeom as well before taking a seat on the second step between Jimin’s legs and next to Tae.  
They both side eye each other when he’s sat. “The infamous Tae… What’s up?” Hoseok asks with a smile. “You look familiar…” Tae shifts, visibly uncomfortable, and rests his head on Jungkook’s knee.

Jungkook takes in the look on Tae's face before asking. "Where do you know him from? And what has he done for him to be infamous?" Jimin wants an answer as well. “Nothing bad,” Hoseok justifies. “We went to school together for a while, that’s all. All I know now is that he might be my future in-law."

Yugyeom chokes on a chip behind Jimin and Tae buries his face in the fabric of Jungkook’s sweats to hide the blush heating up his face.

Jimin isn’t amused and neither is Jungkook. "I didn’t tell him that,” Jimin sighs. “I know.” “Yeah, he didn't," Hoseok confirms, sensing the tension Jungkook is giving off. "Seriously though... What do you two consider yourselves? Is it something?"

“Why? Wanna fuck him too?” Hoseok’s laugh is unsettling. “Who knows?” he says with a sly grin. “If you don’t want him, I’ll surely take him.”

His eyes shift to Tae. "How’d you like that?" Tae scoots as close to Jungkook as he can, which pushes him further back into Yugyeom in the process. He doesn’t like it at all, and it shows. Jungkook doesn’t like it either, but he doesn’t say anything.

Yugyeom pulls Tae until he’s on his lap and out of reach. “You’re from North Region, right?” Hoseok continues to pry until Tae nods.

Tae stares at Hoseok as if he's trying to remember him. "Don't you have a younger sister?" Tae nods again. "And a younger-." "Brother," they say together. "I really don't remember you," Tae sighs. "That's alright. Just call me Hobi.”

Jimin watches them shake hands. "You didn't answer my questions," Hoseok says turning his attention to Jungkook. He’s still holding Tae’s hand and Yugyeom, a little less than gently, pulls Tae's hand out of his grip.

"I wasn’t listening, to be honest. What were they?” “What are you two? And if you don’t want him, can I have him?" Jungkook scoffs. “He’s not some prize to be bought. And I’m not gonna give him to you just because I don’t want him. If he wants to go with you, then he can.”

“Okay,” Hoseok nods. “So, what are you two then?” "What the hell do you mean what are we? I just met him a day ago." “Shit could’ve fool me. You act like you’ve known him your entire life. Do you know whether or not he’s a pure blood?”

Jungkook and Tae both look at each other confused.” Jungkook has a moment of realization before shifting his attention to Yugyeom. “You set me up.”

Yugyeom’s laugh says everything it needs to. “I want you dead, bro. I really wanna strangle you right now.” “You won’t,” Jimin spits. “Talk it out, nobody feels like breaking up a fight tonight.”

Jimin glances at Tae, who has his eyes low and brows furrowed. “Tae?” “Yes?” “Are you a pure blood?” Tae nods and the admission lights a fire under everyone.

The only thing Tae knows about fated mates is that they’re supposedly ‘soul bonded.’ Their love, trials, and triumphs are all written in the stars and, as his Omega father would tell him, are played out over a thousand galaxies.


	19. Thursday..

Date: December 11, 2019  
Timestamps: 12:30 AM - 1:11 AM  
Location: Jungkook and Jimin's Home (Dongnae-gu, Busan, South Korea)

* * *

Jungkook lays back and rests on the porch with his hands covering the majority of his face. His head is hurting, and not because of the strong mix of all of their scents clogging his nose.

Too much is going on for him to try and keep up with, and something in him wants to just go back in the house and call it a night.

Hoseok is still sitting in front of Tae, trying desperately to get the Omega to slip up and agree to leaving with him. Jae came for a visit with Yeonjun, who also took a liking to Tae’s attention while Jimin scolded Jae for ‘running away’ with Jungkook while she’s in heat.

Jungkook wouldn’t be able to take Jimin any kind of serious if he were being scolded in that moment. Just watching Jimin rock back and forth on the porch swing with Yugyeom’s big ass slack-jaw and fully asleep on top of him makes him laugh.

He isn't sure why Yugyeom didn't tell him that Tae is a true bred. If he had known before, he would have fought against his better nature to talk to Tae. Betas, unlike Alphas and Omegas, can tell the difference Between true breds and average - or standard - A/O. Their olfactory is stronger than any of the other ranks, and Jungkook knew he knew about Tae's class.

Him throwing it in his face that Tae’s eyes were a lighter shade of gold should’ve been a red flag, but at the time, it went over Jungkook’s head completely.

He isn't upset about Yugyeom not telling him... Just curious as to why.

Once a True Bred Alpha meets a True Bred Omega... Well, they might as well get married the second they meet. They'll be a lot more open to each other on both ends, which isn't good for young ranks. Jimin and Hoseok can be around Tae in public with no hesitation, but whenever Jungkook is around the Omega, his Alpha feels nothing but aggression and paranoia.

Aggression if the Omega smells of anything other than his natural scent, and paranoia if he’s too far from him for a prolonged period of time.

The way he feels for Tae isn't just his imagination. And he knows Tae feels the same way, even though they both deny it.

Jae’s loud giggling pulls his eyes to where she’s standing with Hoseok wrapped around her. That’s the other thing. He doubts Hoseok really knows Tae the way he claims to. The man has a habit of trying to get with any and every Omega Yugyeom brings around, and even the ones that he don’t. Why? No one knows.

“Alpha, Yoongi is calling you,” Yeonjun yells. The pup brings Jungkook his phone, already clicked over and a minute into the call.

“What’s up, Yoona?”

“Hey, Kookie… Can you talk?”

Jungkook groans as he pulls his back from the porch. “Yeah. Gimme a sec.” He pushes past Hoseok dancing with Jae and steps inside the house with an annoyed huff.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” he answers while sitting to the couch. “Don’t worry about me. What’s wrong?”

“… You already know who this is about.” Yoongi sighs himself when Jungkook laughs.

“He’s here if you’re looking for him.”

“Did he say anything about talking to me?”

“Mmm. Not really. He’s been giving Tae all of his attention since he pulled up.” Jungkook chews on one of his nails while clutching the phone to his ear.

“Oh…”

“I’m about to bring Tae in the house, so he’s gonna take off soon. Want me to send a message?”

“Just tell him to call me, please.”

“Alright. You gonna be okay?”

“Yeah… Thanks, Kookie.”

“You’re welcome. I love you, call me tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Yoongi chuckles. “I love you too.”

Yoongi clicks the line over and Jungkook chucks the phone over the side of the couch. He gets a grunt in response followed by a yank to his hair.

“Why’d you throw that at me?” Tae hisses over him. “I wasn’t aiming for you,” Jungkook laughs. “I’m sorry. Come here, I’ll kiss it better.” “Ew, no~!” Jungkook sits up when Tae backs away from him.

“You’re not putting your lips on me, that’s nasty.” “You put yours on me. I didn’t complain.” “Do you wanna kiss me that badly, Pervert?” Jungkook rolls his eyes. The fact that someone could be so full of themselves is amusing, to say the very least.

“Maybe I do,” he answers honestly. He stands to his feet and moves Tae out of his way so he can get to the front door.

“Where are you going?” “… Outside.” “I-I thought you said you were bringing me insi--. I’ll just sit.” Tae sits to the couch and fidgets with his fingers.

Jungkook steps out after he does and goes straight to Hoseok to share Yoongi’s news. Jae gets shoved away from him as soon as Yoongi is mentioned. “Damn, you’re just gonna throw me aside like I’m trash?”

Jungkook watches Hoseok fix his jeans at the waist. “I’ll swing by tomorrow, kiddo,” he says, ignoring Jae fully. “Don’t. I’ll be gone.” “Oh?”

“Still got an exam to take,” Jungkook says, forcing Jae to sidestep away from him so he can look at Hoseok fully. “Is Tae going with you?” “He’s not. But he’s no reason for you to stop by.” “Hell, I might bring the kid a cupcake,” Hoseok laughs. “We’ll see.” _We won’t._

Hoseok dances down the steps and to his car with Jungkook’s eyes lingering on him. Jungkook has no problem with Hoseok being around Tae. What he has a problem with is Hoseok being around Tae when he’s not there.

“Are you gonna be home tomorrow?” He looks over at Jimin nodding off under Yugyeom. He’s still pushing the swing they’re on so Jungkook knows he’s awake.

“Jimin.”

“Mmm?”

“I asked you a question.”

One of Jimin’s eyes pop open. “You two need to just go in the house,” Jae laughs. Jungkook pushes her forward towards the steps. “You need to get your ass in the house too.” “B-Bu--.” “No buts. You know better, now go.”

Jae sulks, but does as she’s told.

Most Omega in South Region stay indoors after a certain time of night. Some Alpha do as well. It isn't a curfew that they're given. Just an unspoken law. Being out too late just means you’re looking for trouble.

When she’s gone, Jungkook rounds on Yugyeom and Jimin. He pinches Yugyeom to wake him up and ignores the mountain of complaints he gets when he does.

“Why didn't you tell me Tae was a pure bred?" Yugyeom stares at him with sleepy eyes. “We haven't exactly been alone for me to tell you," the Beta rasps. He sits up on Jimin’s hips so he can stretch while Jungkook continues to dig into him.

Jungkook can see by the way Yugyeom’s looking that his tone isn't friendly, so he relaxes himself before talking again. “We both have phones,” he says as calmly as possible. “That's something you could text me." “I don’t like texting you. Your ass doesn't know how to reply." Jungkook rolls his eyes.

“Just apologize for fucking Jungkook into a corner already," Jimin spits with authority. “You knew what you were doing bringing Tae around him.” “I am sorry," Yugyeom says. There's no sincerity in his voice.

“I don’t need a half-ass apology. I need a reason. Why did you not tell me?" Yugyeom stands between the two Alphas and bends himself in half. “Because," he starts. “I knew you wouldn't let him go with you if I did. I don’t have to preach to you about how heartless you are."

Jungkook jerks back as if he's been slapped. “Kook, he didn't belong in that alleyway,” Yugyeom continues. “Even if you didn't come there yourself, I would’ve bought him to you because I knew you'd keep him safe. It isn't like I pretended not to know. I just didn't care to tell you."

“So, you do understand the situation you put us in."

“Yes.”

“I really want you dead," Jungkook laughs with a look away to the other side of the porch. His scent isn't giving off just how pissed off he is that Yugyeom set him up, but the sick laugh that continuously bellows from him is enough. Yugyeom cowers back down to Jimin, but Jimin moves away from him. “Don't use me as your shield," he laughs himself. “What he does is what he does.”

“I told you why," Yugyeom whines. “You see how gorgeous he is. Any other Alpha would've just taken advantage of him or put him in a sex farm. You saw all that shit with Hoseok... You two wouldn't do him like that."

Jungkook leans back on the bench, then pushes himself forward to stand. He doesn’t care to talk anymore. He just feels like laying down. He walks off without another word and into the house. Tae's scent is crowding the downstairs walkway, and it gradually grows stronger when he walks up the stairs to his room.

His door is slightly open, and he can just make out Tae's voice mumbling something. When he peers in, he can see his phone sitting on the nightstand, with the line trilling loudly into the empty room.

The line clicks after three rings.

“Hello?”

“D-Daddy? It’s Tae.”

“Ah,” the man on the phone gasps. “Nae Agi!" Whoever it is sounds sad-happy.

“I miss you so much! Are you okay? Where are you, I’ll come get-."

“Daddy, I’m fine and I’m safe. Where’s other daddy?”

“He’s here...” The line clouds with static as its moved. Jungkook can hear the man telling someone that Tae is on the phone.

“Taehyung? Is it really you?”

“Hi, Daddy. Yes, it’s me.” Jungkook has to stop himself from going over to the bed when Tae sniffles.

“Whose phone is this,” the deeper voice asks. “Where are you, who are you with?"

“It's a few different people... Jungkook, Jimin, and Yugyeom. Two Alphas and a Beta."

“J-Jungkook?” Jungkook leans closer to the crack in the door when he hears his name singled out.

“H-He… H-how did he…” The line falls silent before the man speaks again.

“Is he taking care of you? No... I don’t care. What is the address?"

“You don't have to come get me." Tae grabs the phone, turns down the speaker, and leans back against the headboard with the phone on his chest. "He's taking care of me,” he says slightly quieter. “He’s really nice.”

“Taehyung, your heat is coming any day now. You do not need to be in that house with those Alphas. Especially not Jungkook.” _Why not with me?_

“Kookie’s a sweetheart, Daddy. He wouldn’t hurt me.”

"That's exactly what he wants you to think. Then the second you're in heat, he's all over you."

"You say that like that's b-."

“When is your heat starting, Winter Bear?”

“This Thursday."

Jungkook feels another tug at his waist and turns around to see Jimin standing behind him. His face has a “What the hell are you doing?" look.

Jungkook steps away from the doorframe and follows Jimin back downstairs. He didn't even realize Tae didn't give his phone back after he unintentionally threw it at him.

He sits in the chair furthest away from the archway when he reaches the largest living room. The three of them sit and silently comprehend what was said on the phone call.

No one knows what to say...

So no one says anything.

“S-So uh…” Yugyeom moves his finger from his mouth. “His heat is gonna hit soon.” “Yep.” “Mhm.” “… I think you should go talk to him, Kook. He _is_ your house guest,” Jimin says, throwing a look to Jungkook, who sighs immediately in response.

“I guess… What are you two gonna do?” “We’ll stop by in the mornings,” Yugyeom suggests. Jimin nods his agreement. “I can stay with him until it blows over fully.” “Sounds good.”

Jungkook gets to his feet and stretches before walking out of the living room and to the stairs. He could’ve expected Tae’s heat to kick up, but he definitely wasn’t looking forward to it.

Tae, wrapped tight in his robe, meets him at the second floor. “D-Did… Did you hear me calling you?” Jungkook shakes his head. “Oh… Well, we need to talk. It’s --.” “Go back to my room.” Tae turns on his heel and jogs up the steps back to the third floor.

“You talked about my ass being big,” Jungkook laughs. “Have you seen yours?”

“Stop looking at my butt, dammit.”

“Big booty~,” Jungkook laughs again. He locks the door when they make it back to his room and waits for Tae to situate himself on the bed to sit next to him.

His scent is noticeably sweeter, and Jungkook picked it up while they were walking, but he didn't bother mouthing off about it.

“Okay,” Tae says loudly. “My heat is coming, and I want your room for the night. Maybe to the first half of next week.” “No." Jungkook gets hit with one of his body pillows.

"I don't want you in here, that'll make it awkward and weird~." "Make what weird?" Jungkook laughs. “We’ve slept together twice now?” "Sleeping isn’t the problem,” Tae whines. “It’s just… it’s not every day I have an _audience_ while I’m in heat.”

"Well,” Jungkook coos, sitting up and pinching at Tae's cheek. "There's a bathroom. You won't have an audience.” “But you’ll still be in here.” “So?" Jungkook tries to pinch him again, but Tae slaps his hand away. "So, you’ll hear everything. Doesn’t that bother you?” “Not… really. I think that’s hot.”

The two of them sit in silence while still happily slapping and grabbing for each other’s hands. “You're unbelievable,” Tae spits. “I have to warn you, though. I get a little clingier than usual...” Tae moves from the bed and walks to the bathroom.

“Nothing I’m not used to,” Jungkook jokes under a breath. “But I don’t care.” He fixes his ring before moving from his bed and to the bathroom door.

“You can use my room. To be honest, I was gonna stay even if you told me not to.” “Because you’re a pervert.”

Tae flicks water at Jungkook, and watches in shock as Jungkook flails and pretends to melt into the tile. “What are you, the wicked witch?” He laughs harder watching Jungkook struggle to his feet. “Heavy ass couldn’t even get up, oh my god.” “Die.”

Jungkook walks back to the bedroom and idles while Tae comes to a stop in front of him. "I'm serious though, Jungkook," he says, his tone suddenly stern. "I might try to take advantage of you."

"I'm fine with that. I might let you."

A noticeable buckle shakes Tae’s knees. Jungkook catches him when he stumbles and holds him still until he pushes away. "T-Those smart remarks... You can't do that anymore."

"Just saying. I'm not totally against you using me for sex.” "Then we're fine… But still stop with that shit.” Tae sighs his relief into the air before sitting on the bare side of the bench.

“Next order of business. My rules, if we do have sex." “No scenting, no marking, and no knotting.” Tae blinks back another round of shock.

“I guess this isn’t your first rodeo?”

“Is it yours?” Tae hesitates with an answer before ultimately shaking his head.

“I'm not _that_ kind of Omega though. I don’t go around fucking everything with two legs and a knot." “Why’d you hesitate?”

A look blanks over Tae’s face as he lowers his head. “I’d rather not… t-talk about it…” His scent sours with sadness, making Jungkook feel beyond bad.

“I'm sorry." He pushes himself next to Tae and nuzzles his chin, reluctant to move until his flowery scent comes back. Tae pushes him, but not enough to move him.

“I'm okay. Move."

“Not until you smile."

Tae's mouth shapes into a boxy smile and his eyes squint. It’s forced, but it’s good enough.

“Thank you~.” “Mmm. Move.” Jungkook lets himself get pushed. “I can’t promise you that I won’t leave some kind of mark on you. But I won’t knot you or scent you."

“Y’know…" Tae fingers at his robe, thinking hard about what he wants to say. “I kinda want you to. That could just be my Omega talking...”

“I don’t think that’s your Omega.”

“Well, I can--. I honestly wouldn't mind if you knotted me. Or scented me."

Jungkook puts on his proudest grin hearing the admission. “Now was that so hard to admit?” “Yes.” “Shit, really? Alright, I won’t pester then. What’s the rest? Lay ‘em out.”

“Well, I just told you I wouldn’t mind you knotting or scenting me… If you’re gonna bite me, don’t do it hard.”

“Biting is supposed to be h--.” “No. I don’t care how it’s supposed to be, I bruise easily.” _You and every other Omega._

Jungkook nods anyway. “Anything else?” “Uh… Yeah… Can you call me Baby? I like hearing you say it.” “Oh, do you?” Tae rolls his eyes, but Jungkook’s more focused on the blush creeping across his face. “I’ll call you Baby for the rest of your time here.”

“Please don’t get me used to it. Just for the bedroom.”

“Of course, baby.”

“My god…”

Tae looks at the ceiling with a derpy grin. Jungkook watches him ask himself what he’s just started before moving from the bench. “Jimin and Yugyeom already know, as well.”

“Oh, I know. I saw all three of you by the door when I was on the phone. None of you are slick.” _Pfft._ “I guess I should make myself comfy in the guest room. I already know these cramps are gonna murder me in my sleep.”

Tae stands to his feet and moves for the door. “Goodnight, Alpha.” “Don’t die in your sleep, baby.” “Ugh.”

Jimin and Yugyeom fly to the floor when Tae pulls the door open.

“Have you really been listening to us this whole time?" Jimin nods, too out of breath from laughing to speak. “You too?” Yugyeom nods as well.

“Why send him up here if you're just gonna eavesdrop? We could’ve just talked downstairs…" “Because its technically your business," Yugyeom says in a hushed voice. “So?" Tae kicks his foot until they both move. “Y’all are weird. I’m going to sleep.”

He walks off without sparing a glance back. “He’s right,” Jungkook laughs. “I’m going to sleep too. Goodnight.” He closes his door and walks back to his bed while throwing his shirt off and to the floor.

He planned to share his bed for the night, but with Tae gone, he allows himself to fall to the duvet and sleep as recklessly as he wants.

He can hear Yugyeom and Jimin moving about his room, turning out the lights for him and muting the TV, before taking a leave and letting him sleep in silence.


	20. Quick thinking...

Date: December 11, 2019  
Timestamps: 2:04 AM - 2:36 AM  
Location: Hoseok's Home (Geumgok-dong, Busan, South Korea)

* * *

Yoongi sits with his head low in his car. He’s parked just outside of Hoseok’s house with his thoughts all over the place. He's been parked for so long that it almost slipped his mind where he was. For a second, he even thought about getting out of the car and going inside like the house he's sitting at is his.

He's debating on whether it’s worth it to get out and confront Hoseok about what he wanted to talk about. Even if he does get the courage, he’d have no idea what he’d say.

His hands won’t stop shaking and his nerves are frantic. Hoseok barely speaks two words to him whenever they're around each other. Now he suddenly wants to talk... _Why is this so difficult..._

The only noise in the car is the ticking of his wristwatch and the drumming of his fingers on the steering wheel. What he’s thinking, and sort of hoping, the conversation will be about might just turn out to be his delusion trying to ease the quickening of his heartbeat. Hoseok wouldn’t just suddenly fall in love with him.

That’s ridiculous.

Yoongi and Hoseok have always been close, but distant with each other. As much as he hates it, he can never bring himself to tell Hoseok how he feels. He’s not even sure the Alpha feels the same way, considering he isn’t an Omega. It's a rare occurrence for Alphas to consider Betas as mates.

Rare... But not abnormal.

He sighs again while looking at his phone. The screen comes to life when he grabs for it and showcases the time. A whole twenty minutes have gone by since he pulled up.

“Ugh. Let’s just get this over with...” He flips the engine and pulls into the driveway behind Hoseok's car. He’s past the point of nervous, but he’s also a little excited. It's been a minute since he and Hoseok were alone.

Not alone with two of the three children of their pack (Yugyeom and Jungkook, but mostly Jungkook).

Alone.

He's interested to see how the Alpha will be now that it’s just them.

He visibly shakes when he remembers _why_ he’s at Hoseok’s house. It isn't just to hang out. Whatever Hoseok wants to talk to him about is _important_. He wouldn’t have asked him to come to his house so late otherwise.

He steps out of his car and slams the door shut so Hoseok'll know he's outside. One of the neighbor's porch lights spring on, but he ignores it, and makes his way to the steps of the Alpha's porch. The door opens while he's on the third ascending step and Hoseok peeks out with straight, wet hair, a bare chest, and a heart-shaped smile on his face.

Yoongi can just barely make out the towel wrapped tight around his waist.

“Did you speed over here," he laughs, pulling the door all the way open. Yoongi swallows thickly. “Must you be so extra? You had an entire hour to take wash up and you choose the hour that you knew I’d be back in town." He loves the visual in front of him, but he still tells himself it's extra. It takes two hours for Hoseok to get from Dongnae to Buk-gu, and six hours total for Yoongi to get from South Region to his home in North Region...

but he wasn't home. He almost was.

The three-hour drive back to Busan was a fairly quick drive considering the low traffic. Even if he did speed, he could lie about it.

“You know I alw-." A gust of wind blows over the empty street and Hoseok shivers. “Okay, come on," he gestures. “Get inside. It's cold." Yoongi complies and walks past him into the house.

Unlike Jungkook's house, Hoseok's home is only two stories. Like that of the Other's house, however, most of the furniture and walls are a clean white.

The very back wall of the living room leading to two archways that open to the kitchen and dining area, is painted black with scattered white and red, small handprints, Ji and Jin Jin's handprints, decorating it. The black and white couches, armchairs, and end tables, fitted with candy cane striped pillows, snowman shaped candles, and heavy blankets, compliment well.

Hoseok decorates his house to fit every season. During the spring and summer, it's very vibrant, open, and welcoming. During the fall and winter, it's very dark and cozy.

The living room they’re in has a lot of space and it isn’t exactly closed off. It’s a walkway to every aspect of the house including the backdoor, the kitchen, the dining room that's half-walled off from the kitchen, and the downstairs bathroom.

“You clean up well,” he jokes. “I love the décor.” “Thank you. House reflects the man, y’know?” Hoseok fixes his towel before stepping off into a side door.

Yoongi takes off his shoes when he’s alone and takes in the atmosphere before sitting them by the door. He took them off because it's a customary tradition for Hoseok that he wants to respect.

He also took them off because the felt carpet covering the hardwood between the couches is a spotless white and he doesn’t want to dirty it.

“So, what did you want to talk about," he yells as he picks up Mickey and snuggles himself into one of the armchairs closest to the door.

Hoseok walks back downstairs and into the open space with a black tight-fitted t-shirt on and a pair of loose sweats. It's rare to see him in relaxed clothing.

Any other time, he's a label whore, decked out head to toe in supreme or Chanel.

“Agh," he sighs to himself while glancing in the mirror. Yoongi hides his tension through clenched teeth. He's glad his scent isn't strong enough to show it off. “There's nothing to talk about... Is there?" He asks with genuine curiosity, watching the Alpha come around the sectional and sit in front of him.

Hoseok laughs then slouches back into the cotton. “There is,” he answers while running a hand through his hair. “Don't make this hard for me, I really don't know where to start."

He laughs again, but this time it's filled with anxiety. Yoongi puts Mickey on the carpet and the pup bounces away. Hoseok watches him and Yoongi takes the opportunity to scoot close and sit next to him.

“Just say it, Hobi," he encourages. He knows his scent is making Hoseok feel better. He also knows he sounds impatient, but he really wants to know what has Hoseok, the most confident of the seven of them, nervous. They look at each other and Hoseok sighs before looking away. “Okay," he starts. His hand fidgets in his still wet hair. “I really do like you."

Air catches around Yoongi's now hung open mouth, but he doesn't try to close it. “W-what?" "I-I can't really even stop it at like," Hoseok giggles. “You're lying," Yoongi bites, shaking his head violently to snap himself out of the dream that he's positive he's in.

He knew Hoseok wanted to talk, but if he knew it'd be about this, he would've mentally prepared himself in his car.

He stares a hole through Hoseok and tries his best to get out what he wants to ask. “You just like me being around you. You've already told me that." "It's more than that," Hoseok says quickly. He sits up and gives Yoongi the same intense eye contact that Yoongi's been giving him since he sat down. Yoongi can feel his heart stop.

“I love being around you. I love talking to you... being around your company. I love _you_. Everything about you. Your eyes, your smile. The way your shoulders bounce when you laugh and how you always get shy when someone tells you you're cute." Yoongi averts his eyes, but he can still see a smile creep on Hoseok's face as he thinks about it. "I-. I-," he stumbles over his breath. _This is definitely a dream._

“You… _love_ me?" Yoongi manages to ask clearly. His heart is in the pit of his stomach now. “I love you," Hoseok says again. “I always have. I just didn't know how to tell you."

"I-. I never knew how to tell you either." “What?" They lock eyes again, but neither of them look away. “I love you too," Yoongi says with a soft smile. “I’m honestly glad you said it first, I don't think I could have taken the rejection if you didn't feel the same."

Hoseok returns his smile, then extends an arm around his waist, and pulls him gently into a tight and warm hug. His scent is intoxicating... but a good intoxicating. Yoongi moves away to look at him, still smiling. He closes the gap between their lips and Hoseok holds him closer as their lips fight for control over each other. It almost feels too good to be true... But he's glad it isn't a dream.

The kiss is passionate and slow. Neither of them want to rush anything about it. Yoongi knows for sure that it'd be too early in their relationship to have sex, even though they both really want to and have probably wanted to for a while.

He has to fight himself to break the kiss and when he does, the other nuzzles his face into his neck. Hoseok has always been affectionate with him, and he and Jungkook are the only Alphas who ever really are. Jimin stopped being affectionate with him soon after they broke up, although they're still awfully close friends. Yoongi tries his best to avoid being alone with Jimin when he can.

He still loves Jimin, and something in him always will.

He tries not to think about the man too much as he lowers his head to the crown of Hoseok's hair. “Don't you have to mark me?" he asks quietly. His fingers instinctively rub and pull at Hoseok’s earlobe. Only he knows Hoseok is sensitive there.

“Do you want me to?" Yoongi nods against his hair and Hoseok moves his head to look at him. "It's gonna hurt," he whines with concern. “I don't care. I want you to." Yoongi kisses him again to let him know it's okay.

It feels amazing knowing he can kiss Hoseok whenever he wants to now.

He moves the collar of his jacket and bares his neck, mentally preparing himself for the sting that was to come. “Don't warn me, ju-." His breath chokes him when he feels Hoseok's canines dig deep into his scent gland.

It isn't a pleasant feeling, but it isn't a bad feeling. It's an electric feeling; He can feel himself being circled and drowned in Hoseok's scent. He holds back the urge to jerk away, and the sting soon fades with the withdrawal of Hoseok's teeth. He licks the area to soothe it before offering his neck.

Yoongi can't help but stare at him in surprise. “Y-you want me to bite you?" “Of course, I do," Hoseok laughs from under him. "I’d be lying if I said I wasn't saving myself for you. I wanna be all yours. Mark me." He tilts his head more and Yoongi combs his fingers through Hoseok's hair. "Only if you're sure." "I'm sure."

Yoongi kisses his neck before sinking his own canines into the other's scent gland. He can feel Hoseok tense under him, and he caresses his cheek with his hand. A soft sigh of affection comes from the other and the squint of his eyes disappear when he relaxes.

The taste of blood crowds into his mouth, which forces out a gags from the irony taste. It's not the worst thing he's had in his mouth and, to be quite honest, it's not as bad as he thought it would be. The taste of iron is accompanied with a slight hint of rosemary.

He wipes his tongue on his jacket sleeve when his teeth retract. “Sorry if I bit too hard," he says quietly. "I’m not used to marking people." Hoseok hugs him close. "It's fine. I'll be used to it in 10 more years." The thought of being with Hoseok for 10 years -

the thought of being with Hoseok forever-

makes Yoongi smile hard enough for the line of his gums to show.

“We're gonna be so old," he laughs, leaning himself to the side and taking the body under him with him. Hoseok fits himself between his legs and they stare at each other in a comfortable silence. “I love you, Alpha." Hoseok smiles at him. “I love you more." They kiss again, but it’s not for long before Hoseok pulls away. “We should start a family.” _A family?_

Yoongi’s doesn’t try to hide his shock. “S-So soon?” “Yeah,” the Alpha laughs. “Why not, we’re gonna be together forever.” He backs away and lets Yoongi sit straight. The idea of having children _never_ crossed Yoongi’s mind. Betas don’t really think about things like that. Not the way Alphas and Omegas do.

Unlike Alphas and Omegas, Betas aren’t driven by hormones. They’re aren’t just out having sex every other night. They don’t need to. Alphas and Omegas make up the majority of the population of Korea and, in a way, are a reason secondary gender is as prominent as it is now.

Yoongi could care less to spread his genes over the whole of South Korea. If he ever did have a child, he’d be the father of a child that was shun away from society unless they had the right friends or the right digits in their bank account.

"You know Betas can't catch with Alphas, Hobi." “We can ask Tae,” Hoseok says quickly. _Tae?_ “Jungkook’s plaything?”

“Mhm. Think about it. Jungkook is gonna get bored with him soon. He’s pretty, he’s in heat, and he’s fertile.” “I don’t--. I don’t kn--.” Hoseok sucks his teeth. “Don’t you want pretty pups?” “I-I do, but--.” “Then let’s ask Tae tomorrow. We can go over there together.” “It doesn’t _have_ to be him. I don't want some unknown person carrying your genes, we can just adopt.”

“I don’t wanna raise a child that didn’t come from me,” Hoseok spits. His weight pins Yoongi down when he stops holding it back. “We’re gonna ask Tae tomorrow, okay?” “O-okay…” “Okay,” Hoseok smiles. “I love you.” “Yeah... I love you too…”

Yoongi lets Hoseok kiss on him, but he doesn’t reciprocate anything he’s given. He feels confused and uncomfortable. He’s stuck wondering where the sudden obsession with Tae is coming from, and when Hoseok even had a chance to meet the young Omega. Taehyung is beautiful, there’s no denying that.

Even Yoongi found himself drawn into the man’s looks. His pups will also be beautiful, but he’s a random (As Yugyeom would say). He came out of nowhere literally, but like the dog he is, Hoseok is ready to throw his knot at him.

Yoongi knows about Hoseok’s tendency to make everything a competition between him and Jungkook. It’s been going on for a while, but the pack doesn’t bother to question it. Jungkook usually blows Hoseok off when his jealousy starts to show, so the rest of them do as well.

It wouldn’t come as a surprise if Hoseok wanted to have sex with Tae just to say he fucked the kid first. He did the same with Jae, and tried to do the same with Jimin’s brother, but Jimin intervened.

“What’s wrong?” Yoongi looks back at Hoseok looking down at him. “Nothing…” “You know you can’t lie to me. Something’s bothering you, what is it?” Hoseok moves and pulls Yoongi up with him. “I-I just... I wanna know where this obsession with Tae is coming from… What’s your deal with him?” “It’s not an obsession.” _I’m sure that’s the word for it._ Yoongi stares at Hoseok staring at him.

“Then, we can ask Jae. Right? Her pups’ll be pretty too.” “Yeah. But Tae’s pups will be pretty and _powerful._ ” “He’s a pure bred?” Hoseok nods. _Hmm…_

“Can you imagine what Tae's pups will look like, Yoona? Just picture it.” Yoongi pretends to look away to his imagination, then turns his attention to Hoseok when the Alpha looks away to do the same. He’s starting to think bonding himself to Hoseok so willingly was a mistake. The man is literally sitting in front of him, smile on his face, talking joyously about impregnating an Omega.

Yoongi clears his throat. “I think I'm gonna go home.” “You can sleep her--.” “It’s fine. I have to feed my dog and get ready for work tomorrow.” Hoseok looks him over as he stands, then stands with him. “Joon’s coming over tomorrow too, so we’ll have to swing by Kook’s early.”

“Mhm.”

“Say 4?”

“Sure. Goodnight, Alpha.”

Yoongi lets himself be hugged then breaks for the door as soon as he’s free from Hoseok’s hold. He doesn’t feel as bad as he was thinking he would be leaving the man standing in his living room. He’s feeling quite guilty actually.

Guilty that he’s put himself in the situation he has.

There’s no way Tae is going to say yes to having their pups. As well, there’s no way Jungkook is going to let him.

When he’s to his car, he calls Jungkook again. He knows for a fact that the man is sleep, so he isn’t expecting an answer. To his shock, though, the line rolls over.

"Hmm?" Jungkook's grunt makes Yoongi smile.

"Hey, Kookie. I’m so sorry for waking you.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I--. I have a question.”

Yoongi can hear a slight rustling, then another throaty grunt. “What is it?”

“Is that guy still with you?"

"Why?" His tone suddenly switches to one full of clear hostility.

"Well, two things. Is he your boyfriend? And would he be okay with bearing me and Hobi a pup."

The line falls silent.

“Kookie?”

"What kinda shit is that to be asking me?"

"Answer me," Yoongi demands.

Jungkook sighs into the receiver. "He's not my boyfriend. And I don't know about the pregnancy thing.”

"Ask him, please."

"Uhh…”

“Just ask. He's in heat, isn't he?"

"No,” Jungkook laughs. “He’s not.”

“Well, he will be soon, right?”

“Nope. His heat has come and gone.” _He’s out of the picture._

“Okay,” Yoongi says, trying his best to hide how happy he is at the news. “Thank you, Kookie. You can hang up.”

“Get your ass home, boy.”

“Shut up and hang u--.”

Yoongi rolls his eyes when the line clicks over. _Cheeky brat._


	21. Epiphany

Date: December 11, 2019  
Timestamps: 5:48 AM - 10:39 AM  
Location: Jungkook and Jimin's Home (Dongnae-gu, Busan, South Korea)

* * *

Tae hugs himself into the cover. His stomach is killing him, more literally than it is figuratively. He really wants to get up and find some medicine, but it would hurt for him to move.

He pushes his hips into the curve of Yugyeom's back in desperation. "Yuggye. Yuggye, wake up." He doesn't budge. He doesn't mutter a sound. He's tucked away in comfort, sound asleep.

Tae whines into his pillow out of pure frustration. He hates cramps, and he hates even more getting them a day early. They usually hit him hard before a heat kicks up, but never like this and never this early on.

Yugyeom hums in his sleep before letting out a loud snore. Tae snaps his head around bemused. He’s not sure why he didn't just sleep with Jungkook. Yugyeom's snoring isn't as annoying as it is loud, and he tuned it out the majority of the time they were asleep, but now that he’s awake, he wants peace and quiet.

He won't make it if he tries to go upstairs on his own. That much he knows. _If he’s really my fated mate, then he'd come if my scent changes, right?_

Yugyeom snores louder but he tunes it out. He floods his mind with sad things: limping kittens, pizza being thrown away, fish dying. Anything to manipulate his scent.

Nothing works.

He closes his eyes and thinks harder. Mental images of his father’s flash into the darkness of his eyelids. He can see their smiles that always hold their faces whenever they see him.

Their open arms waiting and beckoning him for a hug.

He can almost hear them laughing and calling out to him, telling him how much they love him…

How they miss him…

How they want him to come back home and visit them.

He blinks back his tears, tense with different emotions but even more so when he feels someone moving him. The smell of rain is washing over his nose in waves, snapping him out of what fake sleep he was in. His eyes open to Jungkook, shirtless and clearly sleepy, carrying him up the stairs to his room. There’s no strain on his face, so Tae doesn’t feel _that_ bad making the man carrying him.

He closes his eyes again when he feels his body being placed gently in a bundle of covers. The warmth of Jungkook moves from over him then away from him after he's settled in.

He listens for the door, then opens his eyes again to a dark room and empty bed when he hears it close. A sigh of content breaks the air, but now he’s anxious. The thought makes his stomach hurt worse. Jungkook came to get him the _very_ second his scent changed. And it wasn’t at all strong enough to set off Jimin’s Alpha or Yugyeom's calming pheromones.

How would he have known?

_He couldn't have known..._

He tries not to think too much about it as he curls into the warmth of the covers. _Is he not sleeping with me?_

The lock clicks and the door swings open again, sending in a draft of chilly air that hits Tae's face. The cover is warm enough for him not to shiver in the sudden temperature drop. Jungkook steps into the room and quietly nudges the door shut with his foot.

His hands are too occupied holding a tall glass of ice water and a small orange bottle filled with pills.

Tae sits himself up, and Jungkook almost stops completely in his tracks when he moves before continuing to the bed and taking a seat by his covered thigh. He's quiet, and even though Tae doesn't feel bad making him carry him, he does feel bad knowing he woke him up out of selfish need.

He forgot Jungkook mentioned going to class for an exam, and that makes him feel worse. He waits for the Alpha to hand him the bottle and the glass of water so he can set both on the bedside table. Even though he knows the answer, he asks anyway. “Alpha, did I wake you?" It comes out as a whine so high pitched that he has to wonder if it’s him that actually spoke.

Jungkook nods but groans dismissively. He pulls himself onto the bed and lays down horizontally in front of Tae's feet with an exhale. The moonlight makes him look like a silhouette.

Tae pouts even though Jungkook can't see. _You're so tired..._ He crawls over onto the bare stretch of back with an apologetic sigh. Jungkook's back, like the rest of his upper body, is toned, but soft, and it made for a fantastic pillow.

A smell of oak is radiating from him but is quickly being washed over with the smell of rain when Tae rests his head on him. “I'm sorry, Kookie," Tae coos into his back. His stomach is still hurting, but he pushes the pain away as best as he can until Jungkook lets him know it’s okay. A low, throaty croak rumbles from Jungkook, but he still doesn't speak. Even still, Tae’s Omega feels a lot better. He kisses his back and smiles when a sigh of affection makes his ear twitch.

He knows he shouldn't be getting used to kissing on Jungkook, but he honestly can’t help himself. He would kiss on Seagull for hours on end and, just like Jungkook, the man wouldn’t mind at all.

With Alphas, you have to take affection where you can get it.

It’s not every day they allow themselves to be kissed on the way Tae liked kissing his bestfriend.

He moves away and grabs the glass and pill from the bottle that has an 800 inscribed on one side. The pill isn’t big, but it isn’t small. He still tosses it into his mouth with no hesitation and drinks down half of the glass.

His cramps slowly begin to subside, but he sits up for 25 more minutes, waiting for the pill to work efficiently before moving back over and tucking himself into the Alpha's side. “Alpha. Can you r-.” Jungkook's arm once again falls down tight around him, pulling him closer and making him feel safer than safe while rocking him. “Thank you~.” He falls asleep swiftly under his warmth.

He moves for the second time four hours later. He has to stir himself around until his eyes flutter open. His cramps are returning, but not as hard as before.

He’s tucked under the covers and the shower is running, but it’s Yugyeom’s voice screeching behind the closed door. Tae holds back his laugh at how awful the Beta sounds.

Yugyeom is a good singer and an even better dancer from what Tae has seen in the Ave, so he isn’t sure why the man is cracking his voice on purpose the way he is.

He rolls away from the bed and stands to his feet with an exhale, then walks with confidence to the same bathroom that Yugyeom is in to empty his bladder. He’d usually be very self-conscious about peeing with someone in the shower, but he doubts Yugyeom is gonna be that disrespectful to peek in on him.

When he knocks on the door, Yugyeom's singing halts. “Yes?!” "I'm coming in, Yuggye! I have to pee!" Tae waits for an okay, then pushes the door open and steps into the bathroom.

Yugyeom closes the curtain back and continues to screech at the top of his lungs, causing Tae to hyperventilate with laughter.

“Can you spare my hearing, please? Tone it down just a bit.” The singing dies down again. “Were you calling me last night," Yugyeom asks suddenly. He peeks out of the curtain with his hair falling wet and curly over his face.

His eyes fall to Tae's naked lower half and Tae snaps his fingers while yelling gibberish to get his attention. _So much for thinking you’d be respectful._

"Sorry," Yugyeom laughs sheepishly. "I'm so sorry, believe me. I don't even know why I looked." "Curiosity killed the cat," Tae hisses playfully. He fakes a gag when he realizes he sounds like Jungkook.

“You sound like Kookie. He says that so much." Yugyeom leans back into the curtain. "Can you answer my question?" "Yes, I was calling you. The fact that you know I was calling you means you ignored me.” Tae shakes himself dry, pulls up his sweats, and flushes the toilet. “Who am I to ignore? I did nothing to you~.” "I wasn't ignoring you. It was coming off as something else in my dream." _Gross_.

Tae rolls his eyes. "What were you dreaming about, for me calling you to come out as something else." He thinks for a second then quickly trashes his question. "Don't answer that. I think I know."

Yugyeom laughs, but Tae isn’t amused. "Why would you be thinking of me like that? I knew you were a creep." "I wasn-. I mean it wa-. Uhh. Okay, yes. I was dreaming about you and Jungkook,” Yugyeom blurts out through stutters.

Tae blinks back his confusion. He has a feeling he knows the answer, but he asks anyway. “Doing what?" He's leaned over the sink with wet hands checking his face for any new pimples or blemishes. When he's satisfied, he sits on the toilet seat to listen.

"You should already know.” _I do._ “I don't know why I am. Ever since last night, it’s just been you two on my mind." "Are you some kind of Beta hybrid? You have _sOoPeR_ _sUrReAL_ visions?” Tae presses his fingers to his temples as if he’s getting a physic reading.

Beta _hybrids_ are a type of Beta than can see (kinda) into the future through visions or dreams. 99% of everything they see is accurate.

They're an exceedingly _rare_ breed.

Yugyeom huffs from the shower. "We'll see.” “See what,” Tae spits to himself, sure to be quiet so Yugyeom doesn’t hear. He stands to leave but turns (foolishly) when Yugyeom taunts him.

The shower turns off and Yugyeom throws the shower curtain over, exposing himself completely to Tae's virgin eyes with a smile. He helicopters his hips when he’s sure Tae is too stunned to look away, forcing Tae's mouth to drop open.

He looks away quickly while tripping over himself to run out of the bathroom with exasperated scoffs. "That’s nasty! God, kid, don't you have any shame?!" All he can hear is yugyeom's witch-like laugh echoing from the bathroom. “You'll be okay!” he screams back.

“Come back and give me a hug!”

“No!”

Tae doesn’t realize Yugyeom’s out of the shower and approaching him completely naked until the child has him pinned between his chest and Jungkook’s door.

“Ew, get away fr--. I will kill you! Jimin!” Tae screams through the cracked door. He’s half-teary eyed, fully shocked, and completely uncomfortable. _Genuinely_ disgusted with what Yugyeom’s doing, and he knows the only way to get him to stop is to get his Alpha.

"Aaallllppphhhaaa~!" Tae’s second cry brings an audible pep to the sound of Jimin’s heels ascending the stairs. Yugyeom’s gone by the time he’s at the second to last step.

“What the hell is going on?” Tae steps out of the room and slams the door shut behind him before throwing himself into Jimin's torso. To his amazement, Jimin doesn’t shove him away. He pulls him closer instead and holds him until he’s no longer shaking.

The hug isn’t tight, but it’s very comforting. Jimin doesn’t say anything, he just lets Tae hug him for as long as he needs and wants to. “Are you gonna tell me what happened?”

“Your boyfriend is weird, that’s what happened! Eugh!” “How so?” Tae gets lifted off of his feet and carried downstairs. The bouncing brings back the cramps that he so happily forgot about. “Kook told me to call him when you woke up, but I think--.” Tae gets set on his feet and left in the hallway feeling dizzy and nauseous. “--I’ll let him miss you a little,” Jimin grins, completing his thought. Tae stares at the man sideways.

If Jungkook is the first definition of handsome, then Jimin has to be the second. Tae’s not sure what it is about the man that’s so alluring. There’s a vast difference between arrogant and confident, and Jimin is surely one and not the other.

His confidence is what makes him attractive. He’s sure of himself, and it shows that he doesn’t care what someone has to say. Alpha like him are more than likely the ones are who grew up in good homes. Jungkook would be the same way he is if he had a good foundation growing up.

Jimin reappears with two plates in his hand and a cup balanced on his ring finger. The cup is the first thing Tae takes.

He walks to the sun-lit living room and sits the cup on the log between the two chairs before sitting himself. “You don’t even try or offer to help me,” Jimin spits.

He comes around and takes a seat in the chair opposite. “Vanilla or chocolate?” “Chocolate.” Tae takes the plate of cake from Jimin and rests it on the flat of his thighs. “Thank you, Alpha.” “You’re welcome.”

The two of them sit in silence and enjoy their cake. The chocolate really helps in calming Tae’s cramps.

“Mmm.” Jimin grunts as he dabs his mouth. “Tell me something." "Sure." "How exactly did you end up here?” Tae can feel himself shrinking under Jimin’s stare. He doesn’t say anything to the statement, but Jimin doesn’t seem to mind his silence.

“Don’t do that to me,” he pouts. “I’m nice. Baby, tell him I’m nice.” Tae whips his head around to Yugyeom standing behind and nodding while drinking his water. Tae didn’t even smell him come in, but that’s not really his fault.

When the Beta isn’t carrying Jungkook’s scent, he’s carrying Jimin’s. And vice versa.

"Okay," Tae sighs deeply. "I... Was walking home from class. I bumped into these guys by accident because I wasn’t looking up. I was on my phone texting my dad.” “Mhm.”

“I said sorry… I know I said sorry,” Tae continues. He can feel a heat starting to rise in his chest, but it’s not from anger. “But they wouldn’t let me leave, t-they… They tried to make me _do_ things with them.”

The chair gets heavy behind him, but Tae doesn’t move away from Yugyeom. He smells like Jungkook now, and for whatever reason, it’s helping. It’s helping in ways Tae’s not able to explain.

“Do things like what? Sex?” Tae gives a shaky nod. “I said no... I tried to leave. As soon as I turned…” Tae’s hand travels to the back of his head. The patch of hair his fingers dig under is still raised and painful on contact.

“M-My head started hurting and everything went black." His tone isn't as clear as it was before. Yugyeom and Jimin stare at him with concern.

"When I woke up, I was behind a dumpster… I don't think I was raped, because my butt wasn't hurting.” His hand feels over the goosebumps dotting his arms. “But I... I-I had bruises and bite marks all over me,” he says under a breath.

“I didn't know where I was. I didn’t know why. I was just hoping someone would find me and help me. And Yugyeom did…” With the end of his thought comes harsh silence. He smiles to make up for it, but there's sadness written on his face.

Jimin lips are askew and he looks as if he’s ready to fight someone, but his eyes are still gently lingering on Tae’s face. He pulls Tae with him when he stands and into another soft hug.

Tae is beside himself at Jimin's affection but allows himself to relax. His tears flow from his eyes before he can think to stop them, which only makes Jimin hold him closer as he cries. He doesn’t know why he’s crying.

Is it because he feels pathetic?

Is it because he really can't remember anything else that happened to him other than waking up in a dirty alleyway?

Both?

He lets Jimin hold him while he’s consoling a confused and pissed off Yugyeom over his shoulder. The gist of their conversation is to not let Jungkook know that Jimin asked, but something is telling Tae that the man already knows.

A series of vibrations fill the small space, then follows with Jimin’s ringtone building to a crescendo. Jungkook’s barking is the only thing Tae can hear before the line clicks over again, ending the call.

“Welp,” Yugyeom laughs. “I’m guessing he knows.”

Tae looks at Jimin looking down at him. “Yeah,” he agrees quietly. “He did know…” Yugyeom’s wicked inhale breaks Tae’s eyes from the man holding him. “Then that means--,” Yugyeom starts to say. He quickly shuts himself up, but Tae's already finishing his thought.

_We really are fated mates…_

There’s only one way to explain Jungkook calling the exact moment Tae got upset. As well, there’s only one explanation for him coming to get Tae when he made himself cry the night before. Jungkook is feeling his emotions.

Tae’s always heard about stuff like this since Omegas learn it while they’re homeschooled. It was a rule of thumb growing up. An Omega’s sadness is an Alpha’s aggression. Sadness equals aggression.

Omegas are treated as children in society due to their extreme sensitivity to certain things. This way is set in place to make sure the Alphas who watch over them don’t wreak havoc on each other or their surroundings.

When in public, Omega should have their own space unless they’re with their Alpha or their friends. Anyone, Alphas, Betas, and even other Omega, who get too touchy with them will be faced with immediate punishment.

The punishment depends on how severe the contact is with the Omega. If it were some radical stunt, like rape or aggravated assault, then they’d go through the system. Something small, like Jin attacking Tae, is handled by the Omega’s Alpha. If the Omega doesn’t have an Alpha, then the nearest Alpha will protect them.

Jimin’s not like other Alphas, from what Tae can see, which only tells him that Yugyeom may not be his first Beta partner. Jimin’s completely oblivious to the sweetness of Tae’s scent, and it shows with how close the man is still holding him.

Any other Alpha would be trying to spare a hard-on.

Tae snuggles his face into Jimin’s chest and lets his gratitude be felt. "Thank you for taking care of me, Alpha.” “Do you feel better?” “Mhm.” Tae steps away and does a cute bounce in place. “I wanna go outside now, please~.”

Jimin ruffles his hair before side-stepping and letting him pass to get to the stairs so he can change his clothes.

He and Yugyeom are already outside by the time Tae makes it back to the front door.


	22. Terry? Terrell?

Date: December 11, 2019  
Timestamps: 2:08 PM - 3:42 PM  
Location: Exam center (Oncheon-dong, Dongnae- gu, Busan, South Korea)

* * *

Jungkook slouches into his computer chair. The exam didn't take as long as he thought it would nor as long as he wanted it to even though he could have taken his time to drag it out.

He excelled, amazingly, with a 93.7%.

His professor left soon after recording his grade and officially dismissing him as a student, ruffling his hair while wishing him well, and telling him that he hopes to get a bright pupil like him next semester.

Stuff like that always makes him feel good. Jungkook’s always had a strong relationship with his professor, and he loves knowing that it'll stay that way whether he was in his class or not. It isn’t often he considers an older man a father figure, but his professor certainly takes up the role of one.

The lab doesn’t close until 3, so he has all the time in the world to sit and use the computer. All he really does is read headlines, watch videos, and scroll on Twitter.

His last post was posted last year around the same time, and somehow managed to go viral while he was away from social media. "I should really upload something new," he says with a chuckle, realizing the twenty-eight thousand or so people who follow him might miss his face.

He wheels himself over to the couch in the corner and moves from the computer chair to the leather cushion while pulling out his phone. The photo uploads quickly despite the lack of WIFI.

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/BCVMkHq/jktwt1.jpg)

The post blows up just as quickly as it uploads.

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/4dJFkQ6/jktwt2.jpg)

Jimin's tweet stands out the most to him because well...it's Jimin.

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/1nK7MYN/jktwt3.jpg)

Jimin's whining and Jin's response makes Jungkook smile. He could leave if he wanted to, but he knows Tae is making life a living hell for Jimin and that’s what he wants.

He told Jimin not to bring up or ask Tae about anything before the Ave. He wasn’t thinking about Tae at all until his head started to hurt.

Alphas learn young that mental and emotional pain, like a migraine or a sudden urge to cry, can be linked to the emotions of an Omega they watch after. It’s how they keep up with their Omega and their feelings when they aren't around.

Tae and Jungkook share a heart. Their feelings are similar, and Jungkook knows this. He had already accepted that Tae was his to watch over and keep safe as soon as he found out the kid was a pure bred.

He makes sure to enforce these “requirements” now that he knows the man is his fated mate.

He thought the whole story about mates was childish growing up. There’s no doubt in his mind that his father loved his mother. Hell, the man was head over heels for her. Before everything changed, they spent time together as family and Jungkook’s father was the typical romantic Alpha. He would buy flowers, give gifts. Shower both of them with sweets and kisses and hugs.

He wasn’t a violent man. He never raised a hand to anyone. Down the road, something happened. That 'something' changed the way he saw his wife. It changed the way he saw their son. Jungkook doesn’t want that something to happen with him and Tae.

Tae’s the purest definition of the word childish.

He likes to play, and it shows in the way he carries himself. He’s gotten comfortable letting himself believe that Tae is Baby Tummy, and the last thing he _ever_ wants to do is hurt his bestfriend.

And he’ll be damned if he’s going to let someone else hurt him.

Hoseok was exuberant when it came to Tae. It might just be a show to make Jungkook insecure or jealous. Just the thought has Jungkook rolling his eyes.

“He’s good for that,” he sighs. “Good for what?” Jungkook glances at the door. “Hi, Alpha.” “Hey, Jae.” Jungkook gets to his feet and snatches his bag from the computer chair that was next to his. “Who were you talking to?” “Myself,” Jungkook laughs. He goes around the lab and turns off all of the computers like the signs hanging on the board asks.

“You know the custodians will come around and do this,” Jae quips. Jungkook answers her with a huff. _Nothing wrong with making someone’s life a little easier._

He makes for the door once he’s done pushing in all the chairs and hits the light switch on his way into the hall. The hallway is a hell of a lot colder than the lab was. That might just be because his radiating warmth was in an enclosed space.

“What are you doing here?” he asks with a look to Jae, who steps closer to him to get warm. He holds the backdoor open for her so they can walk to the student parking lot.

The walk is about 20 minutes.

A long ass walk that he’s well over used to making.

He’s honestly glad he has his own car. He's seen a lot of students sit outside and wait for hours on end for their ride to arrive. He's even offered a ride to some of them that he knew. His car was a gift from Hoseok on his 19th birthday and he was sure to make good use of it.

“I had some exams too,” Jae giggles as they walk. Jungkook didn’t even notice the leash around her wrist and Sunja walking by her side. She's dressed in a tight beige sweater, a black beanie, and a black skirt. Her tan boots are covering the majority of her legs, but it’s the ugly ass boa scarf around her neck that’s hogging his attention. “The fuck is that shit,” he scoffs back. “Take it off, ew.” “No~. It’s too cold out here to be without a scarf.”

Her look is pointed towards Jungkook, who’s walking with nothing but a black t-shirt and grey sweats on. He couldn’t be bothered to do his hair that morning, but it's not a mess over his head the way it usually is. Even his shoes are unmatched and chunky. Just a clear giveaway to how much he _didn't_ care to get dressed that morning.

If he didn’t look so good in the face, you’d surely assume he was a street bum.

He blows a harsh breath in her face to make her shiver away from him, then walks ahead to get away. She catches up to him again and yanks his shirt before whining about how mean his gesture was. "How's your friend doing?" she asks when she doesn’t get any kind of reaction. "What friend?" "You know his name, Alpha. Come on, what was it? T-Terry?” Her eyes dart to the right as she looks up at the sky.

Jungkook doesn’t give her an answer, but only because he’s focused on unlocking his car. He throws his bag in the backseat and watches her as she walks to the passenger side. “What was his name,” she asks again.

“Guess it.”

“I diiiiiiiiiiid~.”

“Guess again.”

He rests himself in the driver’s seat and adjusts his mirrors while she whines on about not knowing Tae’s name. He didn't exactly agree to her riding with him, but it 's too late to get rid of her now.

He adjusts her seat as well, raising it just a little so Sunja can squeeze underneath the way she likes to.

Sunja is a scary little dog. She hates loud noises, she hates car rides, and she hates being away from her mom. Jungkook’s honestly shocked the little pup has grown as much as she has.

He starts the engine, and pulls out of the parking space, out of the lot, and onto the street in the direction of their homes.

"Are you and Terry dating now?" Jungkook laughs out loud. Jae being convinced that Tae’s name is Terry pokes at his laughter button more than he thinks it should.

“You know damn well what the name is, Jae." “No, I dooon’t~, Alphaa~. Tell meee.” “It’s Taehyung.” Jae mouths the name over and over until it’s glued to her lips. “Okay, so, are you and _Tae_ dating?” “Yeah, we got engaged last night,” Jungkook jokes.

“Oh good! Now have a lot of babies."

"Bruh... Jae, what the fuck?”

Jungkook chews his lip while laughing. “Why would I get him pregnant? I _just_ met him.” “So? He’s cute and friendly.” “So are you.”

Jae’s breath catches loudly in her throat before being forced out in a squeal. “Ohemgee~! You called me cute!” She bounces in her seat like an ecstatic toddler going to Disneyland.

Jungkook doesn’t compliment Jae often. Alphas showing any kind of affection towards Omegas in public send all the wrong signals. Word got around quickly about his and Yugyeom’s ‘relationship’ behind Jimin’s back, but everyone in his school know Jungkook well enough to know he’s closed off and always to himself.

Still, he loves seeing Jae happy. All the shit she goes through with her boyfriend, she deserves to smile at least once during the day.

"How are you with Hoshi? Did shit work out?” Jae throws her back against her seat and rolls her eyes. "Hoshi doesn't care what I do anymore," she sighs. Her sad tones makes Sunja whimper under her seat.

Jungkook isn't surprised.

"I wanna break up with him." _Oh shit._

He laughs against himself for the third time but stops when he catches the look on her face. "I'd sympathize, but he never treated you right from the jump, Jae. I been warned you not to get caught up with his bullshit."

Jae sighs again. "I know. I'm sorry for not listening, Alpha." "Don't be. You're a fucking headache, but you’re still my Omega and my responsibility. I can't not care about you.” His phone lights up with a text from Yoongi, but he doesn't bother to check it.

“You should mark me then,” Jae jokes quietly. “Or Jimin.” Jungkook throws her a look. “Is that your way of asking?” “O-Oh, uh… y-yes?”

“Jimin might do it. I would, but apparently I bite too hard.” “Biting should be hard,” Jae giggles. Jungkook smiles at her. “At least you accept that.”

The ride continues in somewhat of a bliss, with Jae and Jungkook sharing stories and laughing together as they head home.

* * *

He whips the car into the driveway and shuts off the engine when they finally reach his house. "Bye, lil girl.” He turns his attention to the other in the car with him and motions for her to get out. He reaches down and pets the puppy on the carpet between her feet and Jae playfully shrugs his arm off of her knee with a hmph.

The gesture pokes fun at his Alpha, but he blows it off.

Sunja jumps out of the car after her and the two of them walk over to her house, up the stairs, and into the door, disappearing from view without a word. Jungkook steps out of his car just as she comes running back without Sunja following. “I already forgot I was supposed to ask Alpha to mark me.” She shakes her head into her palm with a short laugh.

Jungkook walks away while double tapping the lock button on his key chain, once to lock the doors to his car and again to activate the alarm. Yugyeom is chasing Tae around the yard with a huge ball of snow taking up his palms. The two of them look like overgrown children giggling and playing, but it's a cute sight.

Jimin is sitting on the second descending step with an exhausted look on his face watching them. "Is this why you said come home?" Jungkook asks as he bounces up the five steps. Jimin nods. His neck becomes somewhat visible when he does, and Jungkook easily spots the fresh scratches along the sides of his jaw. He also notices just how enticingly lemony the Alpha smells. He tries his best to ignore it when Jimin speaks again.

“How'd the exam go? And what do you want?” Jimin leans back to look at Jae, who has herself hidden behind Jungkook. “She wants you to mark her,” Jungkook answers. Jimin and Jae throw wild looks at each other.

“Me mark her?”

“Mhm.”

“Why can’t you?”

“I did.”

Jae moves her hair and shows off the large bite mark covering the nape of her neck. “What about a blood bond?” Jimin’s pupils shake between the two of them. Jungkook’s about to speak up, but Jae speaks first. “I wanna be your Omega,” she pouts. She falls to her knees next to Jimin and pulls his hand in hers. “Kookie is mean to me, I don’t wanna be his.”

“Yeah, I’d _definitely_ bully her ass,” Jungkook laughs. “Starting with that ugly ass scarf.” The Alphas laugh while Jae sulks. "Hey." Jimin tugs her hand to make her look at him. “Is Hoshi okay with this?” “No, and I don’t care. As soon as I’m yours, I’m breaking up with him.” “Oh?”

Jungkook slips his shoes off and plops down next to his brother.

"What's up with those two?" "Oh, Kook, I wish I could tell you,” Jimin groans. He has Jae on his lap with her neck fully exposed. “They've both been giddy all day." “I wonder why.”

Jae squeezes his hand when Jimin’s canines break the skin of her neck, but Jungkook lets his hand be held until he feels her relax. Marking someone used to be intimate and having a mark was something worth cherishing, but the newer generation ranks, Jungkook and his pack somewhat included, use the act for just about everything these days.

Jae lets his hand go and moves away from Jimin’s lap with one of the biggest smiles on her face. It’s the happiest Jungkook has seen her in a while.

“I’ll ask Yugyeom to let you stay with him after you dump that asshole,” Jungkook says softly. “Thank you, Alpha.” Jae wraps around him then embraces Jimin before skipping off towards her house. “She deserves to be happy,” Jimin sighs. “She’s been through a lot.” “Mmm. Now, what did you mean by ‘you wish you could tell me’?”

Jimin covers his mouth to quiet his giggles. "Okay, so. I woke up to Tae screaming from your room this morning, right? But I didn'-." "You what?"

Jungkook catches the vexation in his tone, and it makes Jimin look at him crazy. "Not _that_ kind of screaming, stupid. Yugyeom isn’t even attracted to Omegas, he wouldn’t try and do anything with Tae." Jungkook exhales slowly. He believes that Yugyeom wouldn’t try anything, but it’s not Yugyeom that’s his concern. Jimin looks a hot mess and smells as if he bathed in a tub full of lemons and limes.

He catches Tae sneaking glances at him while he and Yugyeom put together a snowman by the hedges. "So, what was he screaming?" Jimin nudges him softly. A small show of assurance.

"I told you it wasn't like that. It wasn't a _sexual_ scream. More like..." Jimin glances away for the right word. "Terrified? He asked Yugyeom if he had any shame." "Ahhhhhh. I know what he did," Jungkook laughs. "Remember when he flashed you while he was in the shower? And did that helicopter spin shit?"

"Mmm." Jimin processes the information then laughs as well. “I can't even be mad about that. It was coming eventually." Jungkook relaxes slightly but he’s still wondering why Jimin has scratches all over him. His scent still smells like a burning cigar, but it's slowly dispersing.

He tenses again when Tae comes bouncing up the stairs. His scent on Jimin has him hot, but the same smell radiating from Tae has him hot for a different reason.

He smells inviting. Too inviting.

He stops at the porch step, having finished their Barenaked snowman, then leaps up and skips circles around Jungkook until he’s wrapped around his back.

“Get the fuck off me.” “No. You have to smell better.”

An Omega's heat can last for up to four days. That number can drop if their Alpha fucks them out of it. During those four days, their behavior can range from standoffish to clingy, clingy to irritable, irate to affectionate, and affectionate to clingy.

Even the most defiant of Omegas become docile and grounded while in heat.

Jungkook can guess this is Taehyung's affection peering through.

"Kookie?” he calls behind him. Jungkook glances over his shoulder but doesn't answer. Tae keeps whining, drawing a smirk from Jimin and a scoff from Yugyeom. His nose glides between Jungkook's shoulder blade and the triangle of his neck before he speaks again. "Why do you smell angry?" "I’m no-."

A weight comes down on him and Jungkook leans back against it, so they don't fall forward off of the step. It’s a little less than 50 degrees outside, but Tae's body still feels like lava against his back. "I’m not angry," he hums in response. “Please fucking move.” His eyes grow wide when he realizes the Omega is biting the tip of his ear.

It's something he's used to, so he doesn't mind it. Jin does the same thing when he’s upset around him. _Jin…_

"I need to call Jin," he thinks out loud. The pups come over every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday to sit with them until Namjoon gets off at 7. After what Jungkook did, and with the pups not over there, he’s sure Jin wants nothing to do with him. He’s also sure he won't wanna be around or have Ji and Jinsoo around Taehyung during his heat.

He stares at Jimin like he's waiting for the Alpha to say something and, after a pause and a winded breath, he finally does.

"Are you sure he's gonna wanna listen? If he hasn't reached out to you, then you shouldn't waste time reaching out to him." "He's gonna listen to whatever the fuck I have to say to him," Jungkook spits. He loves Jin with everything... But there’s one thing he’s always hated. His petty behavior.

Jin is as petty as he is caring. Whenever he doesn't get his way, he shuts out everyone except Namjoon and his pups and uses the three as a reason to talk shit or carry what Jimin and Jungkook call his petty mail.

As annoyed as he wants to feel about it in that moment, it's proving hard with Tae nuzzling at the back of his neck and sucking on his earlobe. The kid's wrapped around his back completely and has been scenting him tirelessly over the last few minutes. He's starting to hate it...

but he doesn't push him off and tell him to go inside like he wants to.

"You know he's not gonna answer. Unless you're planning to keep calling back until he does." Jimin combs his hair with his fingers while speaking.

"I might.” Jungkook reaches back and his hand brushes against Tae’s thigh, making the man constrict around him before loosening. He continues feeling until he’s grabbing his phone from his pocket and dialing Jin’s number. The line trills for what feels like forever before rolling over to voicemail.

He dials it back again and again until the line finally clicks over. Someone's voice, not Jin's voice, booms over the speaker.


	23. Bad Touch!

Date: December 11, 2019  
Timestamps: 3:44 PM - 4:28 PM  
Location: Jungkook and Jimin's Home (Dongnae-gu, Busan, South Korea)

* * *

"Jin’s busy. Are you okay?"

"Where is he?"

"He’s here. He said he wasn't feeling well." Jungkook scoffs.

"What's that scoff for? You know something I don't?" The small aggression behind Namjoon’s tone makes Jungkook wince.

Of all the Alphas in their pack, Namjoon is the only one who Jungkook is _kind of_ afraid of. Not because he’s aggressive...

but because he _isn't._

He's the type to play with your mental and make you believe you’re crazy, drive you to a point of psychosis and paranoia that harms you before he can even think about raising his fists.

It’s something Jungkook admires, but it’s also something he fears.

"Judging by that question, I guess Jin already told you what happened." Tae's nails scratch gently at his chest and he pushes the Omegas hand away. "Don't move me."

Tae gropes him again with a small pout and Jungkook simply rolls his eyes. He focuses his attention back to the call just in time to hear Namjoon explaining why Jin said he wasn't feeling well.

"-ying for the past couple of days. You of all people turning on him the way you did put him in such a weak headspace."

He catches a breath from his rambling. “He won't feel better until he knows you love him and he can talk to Tae."

"Tae might not be able to talk to him any time soon."

“And why not?”

“His heat is supposed to kick up sometime tomorrow.”

“And you’re gonna help him with that?”

Jungkook takes the phone off of speaker and continues the conversation in privacy. As much privacy as he can get.

Tae listens to Jungkook speaking into the phone. He’s calm for the most part, everything he's saying has no tone of hostility. He wouldn't want Jin around him while he's in heat, and he wouldn't want him around Jungkook or Jimin either. He passes glances over at Jimin and spots the scratches on his neck that are still visible. The fact that the Alpha isn't trying to hide them makes him happy.

Tae’s never fought another Alpha besides Seagull, but he took a fight to Jimin earlier. He put Jimin through hell.

The last thing any Alpha wants is to be held down against their will and scented by an Omega in heat. It’s not at all a pretty sight, but Yugyeom found it utterly hilarious and Tae doesn’t feel bad about it. It had to be done. He's already lost two pairs of boxers being around Jimin, which is why he had to scent him.

He rests his head on the broad space of Jungkook’s back. He smells like him now as well. He has to admit, he’s surprised Jungkook showed little resistance to being scented, but something in him expected the Alpha not to care. He's still on the phone, his tone softer now that he's speaking to Jin who's loudly whining apologies from the other line.

Tae has never seen an Alpha apologize to an Omega and actually mean it. The two have to be awfully close for something like that. Most Alphas don’t bother trying to say they were sorry.

Their pride wouldn't allow it.

Seagull was the same way. He made apologizing look like second nature. Tae never apologized for anything he did to his bestfriend, but he’d give anything to apologize now.

Regret aside, Tae is happy. He’s happy with the people he’s around. He’s happy with where he is. He’s happy about how the day is progressing.

His cramps are subdued under 1600 mg of ibuprofen and he's feeling good. Great even. He’s wearing what his Alpha father would consider next to nothing: A snug hoodie over a pair of boxers that he cut into the shortest pair of shorts he's ever worn...

and a pair of socks.

The line clicks over and Jungkook looks as if he’s about to throw his phone from his hand, but Tae grabs it. As soon as the phone is out of his grip, Jungkook leans over into his hands. His scent is starting to radiate again and it's making Tae sweat. He doesn't smell sad or angry. He just smells delicious.

Tae decides against asking if he's okay, and he doesn't have to anyway because Yugyeom does before he can muster the courage.

"I’m good," he answers. "Jin is just… There are days when I wish I could punch him in the face." "Are you two back on good terms?" Jimin looks just as concerned, if not more concerned than Yugyeom does while asking.

Jungkook nods. "We're good, but I still wann--." Irritation washes over Jungkook’s face when Hoseok’s car comes to a stop in the driveway. “He was serious,” Yugyeom says under a breath. It’s not a question but it comes out as one.

Tae can feel Jungkook brush his thigh again, but the man doesn’t have to tell him. He’s already tucking himself out of view and looking away as if he were asleep.

“Ayoo~!” No one answers Hoseok’s greeting. “Hey, Yoona.” “Hi, Kookie.” Yoongi gives a curt nod to Jimin while hugging Yugyeom. “Why are you here?” “Hoseok wanted to ask Tae something,” Yoongi answers. He’s standing with attitude, and Jungkook can see he doesn’t care to be there.

Hoseok, on the other hand, has his upper body cut in half at the belly button. He’s trying to peek around Jungkook’s shoulder to see Tae’s face.

“He asleep?” “I thought I told you not to come over here today.”

“I’m the hyung, kiddo. I do what I want.” “Do what you want with someone who won’t break your face in for not listening.” Tae presses light kisses against Jungkook’s back when the Alpha shifts. He’s not sure why Hoseok is back either, but he’s not surprised the man didn’t get a hint from the night before.

Tae doesn’t care for Hoseok’s attention. He doesn’t care for any Alpha’s attention except for Jungkook’s. He tried to make Hoseok understand that last night, but Hoseok was so busy cutting him off that he could barely get a word out. Alphas are usually like that with him.

They’re always trying to kiss his ass and impress him in hopes of breeding. In Seoul, he couldn’t move around outside without having someone stare or make vulgar comments towards him. 

He doesn’t miss anything about his life in North Region or the Alphas he kept around him. He likes that he’s allowed to have an opinion with Jungkook and Jimin. He can be himself with them.

He rubs his face against Jungkook’s back to get his attention. “Kookie, can you hear me?” he asks in a whisper. Jungkook grunts in response.

“I wanna go inside.” Tae wraps himself around Jungkook and holds himself close to him when the man stands. Hoseok moves a step higher and sits where Jungkook just rose from. “Are you taking him upstairs, Kook?” The question sounds strained, like Hoseok didn’t want to ask out loud in front of everyone.

“I’m taking him wherever the hell I’m taking him,” Jungkook spits over his shoulder. He steps over the threshold and slams the door behind him with a _click_ that locks everyone out except the two who have keys.

Tae drops to his feet and flops to the couch when they’re finally alone. “Why is it so warm in here?” “I’ll turn the heat off.” Jungkook disappears, leaving Tae to his own.

He rolls around on the velvet before letting himself slide to the floor. “Aughhhhh, it’s so hoooootttt.”

“It must be you then,” Jungkook says from the archway. “It’s not hot to me.” “Of course, it isn’t. Do you even feel warmth that you don’t emit?” Jungkook sinks to the floor in front of him.

“Come here before I forget.” “Why?” "I have to scent you again," Tae answers, scooting himself closer to where Jungkook is. Jungkook scoots away while he does. "I don't do well with people scratching me. I saw that shit on Jimin’s neck." _You and every other Alpha._ "I won't have to scratch you if you just stay still," Tae spits softly.

Jungkook starts laughing with delusion and Tae takes the opportunity to get closer when the Alpha’s head lolls back. His rustling only pulls Jungkook out of his laughing fit.

"Tae, _back_ _up_ ," he huffs between giggles. "I’m telling you this won't end the way you think it will." His hands fly up to protect his neck and Tae smiles as hard as he is. "Just let it happen! It won't be bad."

Tae lunges forward and forces himself into Jungkook, sending both of them hurling back to the carpeted floor. He doesn’t have to try hard to keep the Alpha down because Jungkook’s not even trying to move him.

He’s putting up a fight, but not as much as he could be. He's too busy laughing.

"J-just lay down," Tae grunts. He’s able to lock his hands with Jungkook’s and pin them down. "There,” he says with a loud breath. “Was that so hard?" Tae quips.

"Let me go." Tae lets up but it’s not because Jungkook asked him to. He has to take a minute to catch his breath before scenting him.

Something about Jungkook laying under him, sweaty and panting with an oaky/lemony scent all over him makes his legs feel queasy.

It's a sure sight he would love getting used to.

The other's eyes are still closed and he’s breathing a little harder than Tae is. He jerks his hips around to get Tae to move, but Tae's stable.

“That won’t work,” he laughs. “Trust me, sweetheart, I’m used to being on top.” Tae covers his mouth when Jungkook’s head flies up from the floor to look at him. “N-Not like that,” he says quickly. “I used to wrestle with my friends a lot, I-I’m not… I’ll just be quiet.”

Jimin comes to a stop in the small living room with Yugyeom following. Both of them are wearing a smile. "Kook, you’re not even fighting!” Yugyeom jeers. “Throw his ass off!” Jungkook doesn’t say anything. He only answers with a shake of his head. Tae could’ve sworn he saw the man wink at Yugyeom before turning back to look at him.

"Can you two get out, please? This doesn't concern you." Jimin huffs at Tae's request and Tae smiles at him. "Not until I see you put him through the bullshit you put me through."

"I can’t scent him in front of you, it’d be awkwa--." Jungkook throws Tae off of him, catches him before he can hit the carpeted floor, then jumps over him in a full sprint out of the living room.

“Oh shit,” Yugyeom and Jimin harmonize together. Jimin doubles over in a laughing fit while Yugyeom takes off after Jungkook. Tae jumps to his feet and takes off after Jungkook as well, leaving Jimin in the living room on his own.

He manages to get lost in the big house about ten minutes into the chase.

He’s convinced Jungkook is a magician. He’s sure of it. Either the asshole knows magic and can disappear at will or Tae is just awful with direction.

Maybe both. Because Tae _is_ awful with direction.

He lost Yugyeom in the house when the Beta was chasing Jungkook up then downstairs and outside to where he's resting now. The patio is empty though, so he's confused. He's been calling them for ages, and no one has popped up.

Since he's alone, he decides to take in the view of their backyard. It’s amazing as expected.

The patio sits high above the pool deck and it looks like a straight drop into the deep end of the pool if you were to jump. The marble surrounding the pool is as gorgeous as the mountain covering most of the backdrop.

He leans on the railing with a sigh and rests his cheek on the palm of his hand. He wants to know how the hell two college students are doing well enough to own a house this wonderful. And in such an amazing neighborhood.

He can hear panting from behind him and an arm wraps tight around his hips, then pulls him away from the railing that he's suddenly and desperately clinging to.

"Fucki-. Let go, stupid," Yugyeom drags. “We gotta hide.” Tae gets yanked away from the railing and pulled back into the house.

"Yuggye? Where's Jung-." "Shh!" Yugyeom pull-drags Tae into the linen closet in front of the stairs and slowly closes the door, holding the knob twisted tight so the lock doesn't click.

"Can you control your scent?" Tae shakes his head. "Pleeeease fucking try to. Jungkook is _mad,_ " he whines.

Heavy footsteps pass in front of the door and depart up the stairs. Tae side eyes Yugyeom behind him. "What the hell did you do?!" Yugyeom laughs at the annoyance in his tone.

"He was feeling a little hot… So, I cooled him off. I'm quite proud of it." He stops his breath when the footsteps come back downstairs and stop.

Tae's scent begins to flare with fear.

He's never been a fan of hide and seek, and he's always had mild panic attacks when he was a hider ever since he was a teenager. The Alphas he had himself around are to blame for the majority of that fear. They’d usually tell him to hide when they would play and pelt him with BB guns when he was found.

The knob to the door twists and the door gets pulled open with force.

Jungkook is soaked and his shirt is clinging tight to his body. He’s taking up the doorframe entirely. He's not holding an annoyed look and he doesn’t smell mad.

His hands are also holding a hose that's been folded to prevent it from spraying. "Step out." Tae sucks in a breath and holds it as he brushes past him first. Yugyeom follows him but gets pinned momentarily against the door by Jungkook’s arm before squeezing himself out.

It would be a bad idea to try and touch Jungkook, but Tae takes the risk, climbs onto the Alpha's back, and scents him while his attention is on Yugyeom.

"You put up all that fight, just for Tae to scent you now," Yugyeom points out. "You sprayed me with _cold_ ass water, Yugyeom. In 53-degree weather." Jungkook's tone is low, but playful. "Strip," he barks suddenly, catching Tae and Yugyeom off guard. _“Now.”_

Tae covers his eyes, jealous, and not at all shocked at Yugyeom's confidence to shed his clothes without a second thought. Only after he's in his boxers and nothing else does he question the morality of the situation.

"Wait, are you gonna spray me while I’m in the house?” Jungkook smiles over his shoulder. “Get down.” Tae does as he’s told and stands rather awkwardly to the side.

He doesn’t answer the question, but Jimin does with a loud laugh. Tae almost didn't see Jimin tucked away in the living room behind them watching with a grin on his face.

"Let's go for a walk, Gumdrop.” Jungkook points the hose to the door and stands still for a second as Tae passes by into the living room where Jimin is. "I’ll catch up with you two later. I’ma take a nap.” Jimin tosses his blanket back when Tae stops in front of hi. Tae wasn't thinking about it, but he takes the invitation to lay down on top of Jimin with a content yawn.

Jimin’s scent, unlike Jungkook’s, hasn't tried to return since Tae scented him. And it’s been a good three or four hours since that time. He snuggles his face into the Alpha's shirt with a sigh. He’s never met Alphas who were so soft and comfortable. He could sleep for decades on Jimin.

Yugyeom's screaming and laughing echoes back into the house the minute the front door closes, and Tae can just hear Jungkook yelling for the Beta to come back to him from outside. A smile spreads his face. "Alpha, are they always like that?" Jimin nods and Tae closes him eyes while Jimin pets him softly.

It's more of an excuse to not talk since he's on the phone, but Tae is okay with that. He noticed the earphones snug in his ear with Jin’s voice speaking with joy from the other line. Even on the phone, Jimin is quiet. Most of his replies consist of an "mhm" or a "yeah."

He’s also very affectionate... As affectionate as an Omega. With how sweet he is and has been, it’s crazy to think about how strong he actually is.

His hands are the softest thing on his entire body from what Tae can feel. Exceptionally softer than Jungkook's, but not as gentle. You just know he has a rough side when he touches you, but the kindness always makes it seem like a lack thereof.

After a while, Tae closes his eyes and all of the sounds become distant whispers. He sleeps like a baby on Jimin, just like he thought he would.

Jimin continues to pet Tae even after he’s off the phone. He’s not sure what the hell Jin was talking about, so he didn’t try to conversate with the Older Omega. He was warm with the blanket, but Tae sleeping on top of him has him cooking from the inside out. He’s about to ease the man off so he can get to his feet, but Hoseok beats him to it.

“You don’t have to be gentle with him,” he laughs. “He’s a heavy sleeper.” Hoseok throws the man over his shoulder and smacks his ass as if to prove a point.

“Don’t touch him like that again,” Jimin says quietly, but with malice as he rolls his eyes. He sits and moves Hoseok’s hand from between Tae’s thighs. “He likes being spanked though,” Hoseok pouts. “Look how wet he is.” He shows off his slick-coated hand before licking it clean.

Jimin noticed how shiny Tae’s legs were when he dropped down from Jungkook’s back. He more than likely got a whiff of the man’s scent while trying to scent him.

Shit like that happens quite often, and many trash Alpha like Hoseok take the wetting that ensues after as consent.

He doesn’t let Hoseok know that Tae’s wetting for an entirely different reason and for an entirely different _person_. It would be best to not fuel his jealousy.

“I’m sure his body has a natural reaction to his sexual fetishes,” he quips instead. “But that’s not for you or for anyone to publicly disclose. Now, put him down before I _make_ you put him down.”


	24. Early [xxx]

Date: December 11, 2019  
Timestamps: 7:04 PM - 10:12 PM  
Location: Jungkook and Jimin's Home (Dongnae-gu, Busan, South Korea)

* * *

Tae rolls over in his sleep with a quiet whimper. He’s horribly uncomfortable, sticky from the thigh down, and drenched in sweat. He pulls himself from the mattress, sits to his knees, and palms softly at the soaked cover that’s under him with wide eyes. He's almost completely naked already, only wearing soiled boxers that he desperately wants to change out of.

Neither Alpha is in the room with him… thankfully.

Jimin wouldn’t care, but he’s not sure how Jungkook would react to smell radiating off of him. He doesn’t wanna test out the running theory of whining so he can come in the room with him... Even though the idea of being knotted by Jungkook is soothing the raging heat in his belly.

Omega in heat can be around Alpha if they don't wet around them.

Wetting is the name that Omega for generations have given to the action of producing slick, a thick, tacky, shiny, and clearish smooth-textured self-lubricant that only Omega and female Betas produce.

The smell of an Omega's heat, just like the smell of an Alpha's rut, is just as much an aphrodisiac for sex as an Omega’s slick is. It can also be a nuisance.

An Alpha looking to take advantage an Omega, if they have a heart, will try to force a wetting, using touch to stimulate the other's body for a reaction before going any further. Bad Alpha take advantage without forcing a wetting; Good Alpha won't advance until the Omega wets on their own.

A draft of air blows into the room from under the door and Tae's wraps a hand around the sweating of his neck to block a shiver.

His finger bumps a ridge on the nape of his neck, then he feels over more with frigid fingers. He doesn't remember letting someone mark him. He looks at his other hand hovering over the darkening spot on the bed and notices one of his nails missing. A panic moves through him.

The length of his nail has been broken off, meaning he was either scratching and pulling at someone out of self-defense or getting fucked out of his mind by someone who had him on his back. _What in the hell happened to me?_

Judging by the room interior and the sweet hickory smell taking over the atmosphere, Tae knows he’s in Jimin’s bedroom, and it's making his heart pound harder.

His ass isn't hurting, and neither is his throat or back, so he couldn't have been held down.

He moves from the bed and to the bathroom to clear his thoughts and his bladder. He takes a shirt and a clean pair of Jimin’s boxers with him.

_I woke up in Jimin’s bed. Good._

_But half naked and covered in slick. Bad._

_I don't remember how I got upstairs and one of my nails is broken. Double bad._

_Someone bit me to protect me. Good._

_But why. Why don't I remember anything? I’ve always been a heavy sleeper, but fuck…_

the last thing Tae can remember clearly is falling asleep on Jimin’s lap downstairs. After that, everything is fuzzy.

He leaves the Alpha's room and takes a slow walk down the stairs after finishing in the bathroom and cleaning himself off. He's dressed in one of Jimin’s shirts. Wearing the Alpha's pants and wetting them wouldn't be a clever idea, so he decided against any clothing other than boxers.

The house is cold inside with the temperature being the same as it is outside, but he doesn't mind it. It's also quiet. Every room is empty.

“Jungkook? Jimin? Yuggye?" he calls their names repeatedly, but no one stirs or acknowledges. “If you guys are playing a prank, I’m not amused," he whines.

He peeks in every corner of the house, being weary of the dark, hidden crevices and crooks around the large living space. “Where the hell is everyone?"

He walks back to the front door, stopping in front of an end table when he sees a white box with a sticky note on top of it with yugyeom, Jungkook, and Jimin’s numbers in their respective handwriting.

Tae laughs to himself while holding the sticky up so he can read it clearly. _They even write like their personalities._

Yugyeom's handwriting is messy and big taking up the top of the small sticky. Jimin's is a little cleaner, but still looks smudged as if he was rushing. “Thank me later," it says under his name, decorated with small hearts and a smiley face over the A.

Jungkook's signature is the neatest, written in a straight line across the bottom in a distinct color. “Gym" is written next to it as well as his number. He scoffs at the word. _As if you need to go to the fucking gym._

Tae puts the sticky on his shirt before grabbing the box and opening it, being met with the crisp screen of a new phone. “Whoooa." He pulls the phone from the box and puts the box back on the table before walking to the front door and stepping outside into the winter air.

“This is cuteee,” he laughs to himself while moving quickly to the porch swing to sit. The screen powers on with his aid and the entire phone is coming to life not a second after. He doesn't waste time setting the phone up and sending Yugyeom, Jimin, and Jungkook a text letting them know what the phone's number is.

Jimin and Yugyeom both reply immediately, but Jungkook doesn't reply at all. He sends a mass of messages to Jungkook’s phone until the messages suddenly stop going through. “Aht! This motherfucker did not just block me!” He calls Jimin to complain as soon as he can’t bother Jungkook anymore. The line doesn’t take long to click over.

“Yes, Tae?”

“Alphaa~!! Tell Jungkook to unblock meeee,” he cries loudly. Jimin scoffs just as loud.

“You were blowing up his phone weren’t you…”

“No~,” Tae lies almost immediately. “I tried to call him, so he’d have my number, but he sent me to voicemail. And now, I can’t text him~.”

“I’ll call him. Well, actually, he’s on his way home. Talk to him then.”

“Okaay~.”

Tae ends the call and continues nitpicking at the phone and its features.

Time passes as he breaks it in taking 100 selfies with the five different camera modes, downloading a heap of games to play, and watching videos on his twitter feed of his old friends.

After growing bored, he settles with a movie while laying down on the bench. His cramps wash back in waves during his movie and the pain forces him to sit up and hunch himself over. _Fuck. Why are they so painful?_ He hefts a groan into the skin of his lower thigh.

“Fuuuuuuuuck.” His body starts to feel all too hot and all too sweaty. He suppresses his whimpers by singing into his legs. It sort of helps in soothing his aches.

These are the worst of his heat cramps, the last and most painful cycle of cramps he gets before his heat hits. His Omega father would usually be there to help him deal with the pain, giving him back to back medicine and forcing him to drink water, but he doesn’t want to go snooping in Jungkook and Jimin’s things.

“Hey… Are you okay?" He breaks out of his daydream and looks up to see a man standing at the top of the steps to Jungkook’s house. His scent isn't making Tae's Omega go crazy, so he knows he isn't in an Alpha.

“I-I'm fine," he spits. They lock eyes and he quickly averts his gaze. The man walks over to him and kneels in front of him. “You don't look fine," he says with a smile. “Let me help you." He tries to lift Tae's head by his chin, and Tae snatches his head away. "I’m just trying to help,” the man says again. “I’m H-."

“Hoshi," Jungkook calls, interrupting his greeting. Hoshi stands to his feet and moves away. "Jeon." His tone is suddenly aggressive.

Jungkook steps on the porch and Tae's Omega beams at the sight of the Alpha. His hair is a mess and his shirt is clinging tight to his abs. He's panting and visibly tired, but his eyes are locked on the man in front of him.

“Do I wanna know why you're up here?” he asks while throwing his bag to the door. “Or are you gonna save me some time and get the fuck off my porch?"

“I was checking on your _house guest_ ," the Beta growls. “He’s in pain." Jungkook walks over to Tae, and Tae pulls him closer immediately the second he’s in arm’s reach.

“P-please take me in the house,” he whines under a breath.

“He's fine now. Leave." “Sure, he is," Hoshi says, not dropping his eyes from Jungkook’s. “Keep getting smart with me and I’ll fuck you up. I'll end you, Jeon Jungkook. Do you hear me?" Hoshi’s pointing a finger at Jungkook like that’s supposed to be intimidating.

The threat makes Jungkook smile. “I wouldn’t be talking so bold if I were you right now, kid.” There's a slight playfulness lacing his voice, but what he says quickly reminds Hoshi that his back is now to the staircase. Jungkook steps closer until the man's finger is bent to his chest. “By all means. Fuck me up."

Watching Jungkook assert his dominance has Tae feeling far too feral. He tries to stand but takes a quick wobble back down to the swing cushion. He's so busy trying to contain himself that he doesn't notice Hoshi walking down the stairs to leave. “Fucking idiot.”

Jungkook turns on his heel and his brows furrow when he sees Tae hunched over and panting. “Are you okay?” “N-no,” Tae nearly cries out. “I’m in _so_ much p-pain.”

Jungkook throws his bag over his back and opens the door prior to lifting Tae from the porch swing. He says nothing as he walks in the house and up the stairs. He’s sure to turn the heat up on his way to his room.

Tae gets laid to the bed and adjusted until he’s comfortable. “You don’t have to take care of me,” he hmphs quietly, already feeling guilty that Jungkook has to dedicate even more time to babying him. 

He's still wetting, but he's not stupid. He knows better than to throw himself at an Alpha that isn't showing interest. He sits up on his knees with his eyes focused on the Other's back. Jungkook is standing in front of the closet, taking his shoes off and putting them back alongside the other 40 pairs of sneakers lining the bottom. "I'm sorry about Hoshi," he sighs loudly, stepping away from the closet and closing the door.

His scent softens as he walks to the bed. "You gotta learn to control your wets," he rasps while slipping out his slick soaked t shirt. Tae's lips shape into a heart and he fingers at the bedsheet under him while averting his eyes. The slick drenched boxers he had on are glued to the floor. They were getting too uncomfortable to wear. "It's not like I can help it, Alpha," he speaks hesitantly. "It's your fault." "Don't blame me. Learn to control it." Tae lowers his head at the Alpha's harsh tone.

_That's easier said than done..._

Jungkook pauses what he's doing to throw his shirt at Tae's face. He would've hit him if Tae didn't move out of the way. "I'm not mad at you. I'm sorry. I'm just saying you have to be careful about who you wet around down here. Can you throw that back?" Tae looks at the shirt then picks it up with his thumb and index finger. "You don't need this," he says, throwing it to the ground on top of his lonely boxers.

"And I wouldn't have to control anything if I have you to fuck it out of me." He whines impatiently, but Jungkook doesn't retort. Tae puts on a blank face. "I'm giving you permission to do something." Still nothing. He lays back on the body pillow and mushes his foot into the Alpha's back. "Give. Me. Attention."

"Okay okay. You have my attention," Jungkook grits while tossing his phone away. "Come here." He offers his hand and Tae takes it without hesitation, letting himself get pulled closer, then upright onto the Alpha's lap. "How do you want me to give you attention?" Jungkook flips his hair from his eyes and wraps his arms tight around Tae's waist. His everyday visual is gone and Tae can hardly believe that he's able to look so serious when he usually looks like a fluffy muscle rabbit.

"I don't know, do whatever you wanna do. Just do _something,"_ he shrugs. He clears his throat before talking again. "But be gentle. And don't bite me too hard. I bruise easily." A look of sadness draws into Jungkook's eyes. "You said whatever I wanna do," he whines, squeezing Tae in a cute attempt to persuade him. "I wanna bite." "No," Tae says with authority. "Please, baby?"

They both smile at each other before Tae breaks the silence.

"You've completely missed the point." "No, I didn't," Jungkook quips. "The _point_ is that I'm gonna bite you anyway. I'm gonna bite all over you. And you're gonna let me." "Like hell I will." "Should I give you a preview of what you're already missing?" His arrogance makes Tae scoff and shake his head defiantly. "Actually... Sure, Mr. Arrogrant, go ahead. Give me a preview."

Jungkook smiles and wraps his arms around Tae again, hugging him closer, then mouthing and latching on to one of his rocklike nipples through his shirt, breaking a breathy moan from Tae's lips before he can stop it. Everything about it feels amazing.

Jungkook's saliva starts to dampen the fabric, but he pulls back gently, licking at the hardness between his teeth with a contented growl. Tae shuts his eyes, letting his mind empty at the feeling until it's taken away. A loud whine sings from his throat, getting cut off prematurely when Jungkook crashes their lips together in a rough, passionate kiss.

Tae pushes against the body under him, raising himself off of the Alpha's lap and deepening the kiss in the process. It not the first time he's kissed someone, but it _is_ the first time he's liked it. Jungkook is a fantastic kisser, but Tae has been hot since the man came home and he doesn't care to take anything slow.

He wants more.

He's mentally screaming for Jungkook's touch, and Jungkook must've felt the heat move through his body. As if on command, he shifts his weight and lays Tae back to the bed again. He rips his shirt in half effortlessly while licking along the line of his jaw and, even with the show strength, his hands are controlled.

Controlled, but eager while he pins Tae down.

When he finally breaks away from their kiss, it's to tug at the skin of Tae's neck. His fangs are scratching small lines and sending cold shivers down Tae's spine. Tae wants it, but he feels a need to still be reluctant. He doesn't want Jungkook to get too comfortable around his neck, no matter how much his body is crying for his mouth there and everywhere else. "No biting," Tae growls, putting his hands on the Other's chest to push him away.

A breath comes from Jungkook, almost sounding like an apologetic whine, and he moves, taking both of Tae's hands in his and kissing each of his fingers before pulling his arms over his head. Tae feels helpless and exposed and it brings another blush to his face, which forces him to look away. "You have to trust me, baby." Tae doesn't say anything. He isn't sure what to say.

An Omega in heat and alone with an Alpha is never a good thing and telling an Alpha you trust them is like signing away your wellbeing. Alphas give into themselves quicker than Omegas do. At a certain point of sex, they begin thinking with lust and not logic, making them more aggressive, rough, and _dangerous._ It's hard to get them back to reality when they're too far gone.

A pain drops to his stomach and he swallows hard before nodding. It's more to comfort himself because he doesn't know what Jungkook is thinking and he doesn't wanna test his patience. "I won't hurt you. I'll never hurt you." Jungkook nuzzles Tae's chin before dropping kisses to his forehead and lips and peppering more down his neck and collarbone.

His scent sweetens to a creamy sandalwood, and it helps Tae relax into the duvet. He let his eyes close, locking their fingers together and laboring his breathing while Jungkook spreads reddish-purple flowers around his upper body.

He's true to his word. His biting isn't rough or painful. It's a feeling of affection. Tae jerks under the nibbling, and his neglected cock bounces desperately, sticking to the precum coating his stomach each time.

"K-Kookie." His cry chokes his throat and Jungkook kisses softly at his Adam's apple to acknowledge his name being called before trailing a hot tongue to his chest. A soft groan shakes his legs around Jungkook's waist. The Other lets his hands go, but Tae keeps them where they are, not at all wanting to risk losing the sensation he's getting. He's never been so hot... but then again he's never had an Alpha touch him. At least not like this.

Jungkook licks around his areola before latching onto his nipple again to repeat his process of pulling and licking. Tae rubs the strain of his cock feverishly against Jungkook's erection, moaning harder than he'd ever allow himself to into the space of the room gripping at his hair. The feeling of Jungkook's mouth is even more electric without his shirt acting as a barrier.

Jungkook's hand wraps around Tae's waist and Tae gets pushed further back on the bed, giving the Alpha more than enough space to comfortably move his mouth lower and lower. He leaves a flower on every visible inch of Tae's skin then moves suddenly, standing up behind Tae and looking down at him. "Turn over," he demands.

Tae rolls over to his stomach. He feels cold and it's the pain of knowing that Jungkook isn't on him anymore that's making him ache. He presents himself quickly, arching his back and pushing to gape his hole. "P-Please hurry," he says, shaking his ass eagerly.

Jungkook looks like a different person and Tae has to strain his eyes to make sure it's still him. His scent has become a hard mix of his own and Tae's with the Omega's lemony scent being the most prominent. He steps closer to the bed and Tae lowers his head. He blinks back shock when he catches a glimpse of himself in the standing mirror behind Jungkook, hair disheveled, painted with freshly raw hickeys, glistened with sweat and slick, and willing gaping.

A visual.

Tae can feel his ass being spread open, but its Jungkook's tongue licking over the muscle of his anus that's shooting a shiver through his body and up his spine. He starts to pumps his cock with one hand while knotting the sheets behind him with his other. Jungkook's mouth moves with expertise, licking lines up and down his crack, kissing and sucking hard at his entrance, and smiling with content when slick rushes his lips and face. It's becoming clear that it really isn't his first time.

Tae mumbles something while working his heat, but he isn't sure it came out the way he wanted it to. He isn't sure Jungkook is paying attention enough to catch what he's whining either. He can feel the pads of thumbs spreading him again then something hot stretching him very slightly. "Ss-shiit-," he croaks, pushing his hips back against Jungkook's tongue. His body jumps involuntarily and his eyes roll to the back of his head.

Jungkook moves against his rocking, fucking his tongue into and out of him. Tae's legs shake even harder and his breathing hitches before hardening. His heart starts throbbing in his chest. Jungkook pops his hand, and Tae chokes on another moan when Jungkook takes over and starts to pull and massage his cock with his hand. "A-Alpha, please," he whines softly. Jungkook chuckles under a breath and moves onto the bed with him, flushing himself close against Tae's body.

He's holding his weight back, but it's enough to make Tae feel hot under him. His hand finds a way to Tae's throat and Tae gets pulled from the mattress, yelping loudly and barely holding himself up with his jelly arms. Good thing he has Jungkook's aid.

Jungkook keeps their eyes locked while slowly prodding a finger inside of him. The stretch doesn't hurt as much as Tae thought it would. He's honestly so loose and so wet, Jungkook could slide in just as easy if he wanted to. And he wouldn't be defiant if he did.

He knows fingering is just for prepping and Jungkook is being considerate, but he sees no need for it. Jungkook's soft growl from behind him makes his body react embarrassingly, shaking and drenching the Alpha's hand even more than before. "Are you always this wet, baby?" Tae bites his lip when he shakes his head. A soft kiss brushes his forehead, bringing a preen to his Omega because of the appreciative sigh that he hears over him.

Tae listens to Jungkook's soft complimenting next to his ear while the Alpha's digs deeper and deeper into his body. A knuckle catches on his rim, making him twitch under Jungkook's weight with a quiet whimper. Jungkook brushes his lips to his forehead again when he hears him panic, but doesn't stop pushing in another finger and stretching him even more. Tae has fingered himself before, but the thought of having someone else do it makes his mind fuzzy.

The dim lit atmosphere is adding to the building of his orgasm even quicker and so does his moaning that's filling the silence. Tae has always thought against dirty talk. He loves Jungkook complimenting him and telling him he's pretty. He's already insecure of himself and the last thing he wants is to feel belittled while being fucked. He expected Jungkook to be a quiet, affectionate, and more action driven sex partner, and he's glad he is.

The Other moves forward, driving his fingers even deeper into then out of Tae. The feeling is intense, but somehow still not enough. A third, then fourth finger slide in, while Tae rocks back harder. He can feel Jungkook's fingers start to search, and both of his hands move to a quicker pace as he does. Tae reaches back to hold and push the Alpha's wrist, taking away some of the tension he's building in his ass.

Jungkook smiles at him again. "Tae." Tae whines in response. "Why are you pushing me? Had enough?" Tae whines again, louder and harder. "Answer me." "Y-yes, Alpha." "You wanna cum for me, baby?" "Y-yes. P-please." Just the recognition has precum leaking from him. Jungkook's finger presses against his prostate as soon as he breathes out an answer, making him convulse while he cums in Jungkook's hand and all over the cover under him.

Jungkook continues to brush his fingers on Tae's prostate while stroking him faster and harder. His thumb rubs over the tip of his throbbing cock gently, massaging in the cum that's slowly oozing out while Tae gives up on his grip around the Alpha's wrist.

His mind blanks all at once. He's panting in an empty bliss, and can't focus enough to comprehend what Jungkook is saying to him. He hasn't cum that hard in... ever. His Omega is speaking, but it's barely above a whisper. He's still semi-aware of where he is, who he's with, and what he's doing. But he knows he'll be on thin ice if he has another orgasm like that again.

It's only when he feels the Alpha's weight over him and his hand still pumping him dry that he comes to. He's trying to get Jungkook's hand off his sensitive cock and, with a little force, Jungkook finally pulls back, resting a slick soaked hand on the curve of his ass and taking the cum soaked hand to his mouth to lick it clean.

"Taehyung," he calls. Tae doesn't answer. His brain is still trying to process the rollercoaster of emotions he just went through. "Taehyung," Jungkook calls again. Tae feels a hard slap fall on his ass and he cries out a hiss at the Alpha hitting him. He rests his head into the duvet, turning to look at Jungkook with a pained pout. "I'm sorry, baby." He laughs and his regional dialect slips, making his tone sound a bit insensitive.

"Can you go again?" Tae slowly moves himself to a sitting position, ignoring the Alpha but fixing their eyes together in contact while his hands swiftly yank Jungkook's sweats down and stroke eagerly at the length standing to attention in front of him.

Jungkook tenses, but he doesn't look away. Amusement is glued to his face. "Do you know what to do with that?" Tae scoffs, half heartedly hawking a spit at the tip and using it to wet the shaft. "I said I was a virgin. Not my mouth." Tae plays with the tip, licking and sucking softly, working his way down the shaft and not leaving any inch untouched.

He continues mouthing and kissing, then takes in a breath, forcing the majority of Jungkook's cock down his throat, shaking a groan from the Alpha he's swallowing. His throat tenses with the presence of the foreign object, making him gag audibly when the tip touches the back of his mouth, but he relaxes as it adjusts.

He slides off of the bed, pushing Jungkook back a little with his free hand, then resting comfortably to knees on the floor. Jungkook pulls at his head once he's on his knees, forcing the rest of his length into his mouth and further down his throat. He gags again, but doesn't move Jungkook away. His eyes wet with tears, blurring his vision and stinging his eyes shut, but he still moves his head against Jungkook's pull, creating a hot friction between his tongue and the Alpha's shaft that he's working with his hand.

"Mmm," he groans, shaking his head away from Jungkook's hold then sucking passionately while pumping slower. He stops, puckering his lips tight around the tip and slowly pulling the hardened length from his mouth. "Am I good?" He hawks another mixture of spit and precum on the tip, catching it and sucking more before looking up at Jungkook with puppy eyes. "Very good," Jungkook smiles.

He bends down to kiss him again, and his precum creates a line between their lips before breaking in two. Tae's knees weaken under his weight. "Keep going, baby." "Gladly," Tae hums with a small smile. He takes his time licking down the length and kissing and sucking softly at the Alpha's scrotum.

Jungkook's fingers dance in his hair and Tae brings his head back up to fill his mouth again, bobbing up and down, gagging himself roughly, and sighing through his nose when he hears a shallow breath come from Jungkook. Jungkook's hand tugs his hair and he pulls his head away. Their eyes meet again with Jungkook looking down at him while teasing the tip of his cock against Tae's lips. "Don't tease," Tae spits. "Fuck my mouth."

Jungkook's head reels back at the request and he blinks back his arousal before laughing. "You sure?" "Yeah, come on," Tae whines, hanging his tongue over his bottom jaw, and purposely weighing it down to expose the raw redness of the back of his mouth. He fakes a cough, making Jungkook laugh again. "Look at you. You're a mess." Tae can't help but agree. He's always loved the feeling of sucking someone off and he loves even more seeing himself in the mirror.

His eyes are a teary milk gold, and the hair that isn't pulled tight into Jungkook's hand is wet with his slick and their sweat and sticking to his face. Jungkook looks about the same, breathing hard and also glistening with a mix of body liquids. His broad shoulders are blocking the majority of the light from the lamp on his bedside, making him look much scarier than he is.

Tae makes a soft grunting sound, pointing to his mouth while moving his other hand under him and slipping down his own fingers, soaking them in slick and bouncing them into himself. He's still amazingly wet, but it's no shock. Jungkook makes him feel wanted. Not a lot of Alphas are as patient with sex as he is and that means a lot.

Tae covers his teeth with his lips before flushing them around the Alpha's cock again. Instead of moving himself, he lets Jungkook thrust into his mouth, again audibly gagging him and making him cry even more. "You sound so pretty, baby," Jungkook hums, not feeling bad in the slightest about using his mouth as a toy to get himself off. Tae moans in response, keeping his eyes on the Alphas face and watching it soften over time as he fucks himself into his mouth.

When the Alpha's grip tightens, Tae pushes at the his wrist, groaning to tell him to move it, then takes over and throats the Alpha before pulling him out of his mouth and licking down to his scrotum then back up to the tip. He can't stop himself from moaning while sucking and massaging all of Jungkook with his hands. 

"You feel like you're about to cum," he smiles. His voice is hoarse with his throat now completely dried out and aching. Jungkook groans under his touch and Tae giggles while he strokes him softly. "Cum for me, Alpha."

He throats all of Jungkook again and gags himself until he can't breathe so Jungkook can take full advantage of the tightening his throat. Jungkook breathes curses as his cock throbs against the roof of Tae's mouth. Tae's heads gets held down, making him cough and choke while Jungkook cums into his throat. He swallows everything without a second thought, which chokes him again unintentionally while he's trying to catch his breath.

Jungkook smiles down at him as he moves his head from his cock that's still hard and pulsing in his grip. His legs wrap around Jungkook's hips when the Alpha bends down and picks him up to his feet. "Good job, sweetheart." "Thank you, Alpha~." Jungkook kisses him deeply while walking them back to the bed.


	25. Chemistry [xxx]

Date: December 11, 2019  
Timestamps: 10:53 PM  
Location: Jungkook and Jimin's Home (Dongnae-gu, Busan, South Korea)

* * *

Tae gets sat on the bed and Jungkook moves back to look at him. His heat has him delirious, but he's doing a good job of hiding it. Or at least he thinks he is. He grabs one of the Alpha's hands and Jungkook puts up little fight to being tugged down to the bed. Tae pouts while scooting back then sitting on his knees. "Don't give in to me that easily."

The hoarseness of his voice makes Jungkook bite his lip. He has to wonder what it is about him barely being able to speak that's such a turn on for him. "I wanna be on top. Is that okay?"

Jungkook rests himself slightly slouched against the headboard, comforting his back with the body pillow while he talks. "I'm down for anything. Just don't hurt yourself. I'm not up for driving you to the hospital." _Hurt myself? Pff._

"You care about me so much," Tae huffs with an eye roll. "I-" Jungkook cuts himself short and looks away in thought. His face hints that he doesn't, but the sheepish grin that follows quickly after they make eye contact assures Tae that it's clearly otherwise.

"You don't have to say it," he says as he leans over and locks their lips together in a gentle kiss. "Don't get me used to you kissing on me," Jungkook whines affectionately. Tae moves away to pull himself onto the body under him, hearing but not bothering to answer.

He holds his weight over the Alpha and starts teasing himself on the tip of his erection. "How are you still so hard?" An offended gasp comes from Jungkook and his eyes harden with fake annoyance. "The fact that you even had the fucking audacity to ask that," he starts bantering. "You. You. And You." He says it so easily.

A pain throbs in Tae's arms, and they damn near give out under him. He wants to fight against dropping himself completely on Jungkook and giving into his Omega's want to please him, but it's a losing battle. If he did try to take Jungkook all at once, which is exactly what he's planning to do, he'd probably end up hurting himself like the Alpha cautioned.

But does he care?

Nope.

He sits himself on Jungkook. "Shouldn't we. Use a condom?" "Do you want to?" Tae's lips shape into a heart once again as he thinks hard. Sex partners don't usually use condoms if they're comfortable with each other. Jungkook isn't exactly random and Tae can tell he isn't the type to run around fucking anything thrown at him.

And if Jungkook knots him, he runs a low but risky risk of getting pregnant... even that thought makes his heart race. He shrugs. Jungkook stares him down. "If you want to, I won't fight you about it. Take your time and think it out."

Tae sits for another literal second.

"Thought about it," he answers, his tone now impatient. "I don't want to." He pulls himself back up and using his hand to steady the cock against his opening and lowering himself slowly, taking inch by inch of Jungkook's cock without hesitation. A hard, shallow breath leaves from the Alpha's throat and even more slick drips from Tae at the guttural sound.

He ragged it earlier, but he had to admit that Jungkook did a really great job of prepping him. There's little to no sting and he's able to take all of him effortlessly, breathing softly against his chin while they both watch the length disappear inside of him.

When he's fully down, he moves back, rolling his hips while sitting flush on the Alpha's lap. A hotness comes over both of them and they jerk against the feeling of being joined for the first time. "Shit, I guess I shouldn't doubt your ability to ride me to filth, huh?" "You'll do it better," Tae scoffs, fixing his hair and eyeing Jungkook eyeing him.

They give each other a glare filled with electric intensity. A hint of appreciation was all over his voice, making Tae feel just as proud as he was full.

He pushes the hair from Jungkook's face as well before placing his palms down on the Alpha's chest and pulling himself up to see if it's painful to do so, slowly gliding back down and making Jungkook's head fall back with the friction he just gave him. He circles his hips, kisses the Alpha's Adams apple, and pulls himself up again, sliding down and repeating the motion until he's bouncing at the rhythm he usually uses with his dildo.

He slows down, pawing softly at Jungkook's chest and dropping his eyes to meet the eyes looking up at him. "Alpha," he pouts, Jungkook chuckles quietly in response. "If I start begging you to mark me, please please don't. Okay?" Another breathy snicker comes from Jungkook.

"Gonna lose yourself that bad?" "I'm serious....Please promise me." Jungkook extends his pinky and Tae wraps his own around it before pressing their thumbs together. "Now keep go-." Tae throws himself down, clenching the Alpha's cock tight and shutting up his banter before it starts.

He gets back to his working pace, then it starts to quicken hysterically as he fucks and grinds Jungkook into the mattress, his moaning mixing with Jungkook's admiration filled talking. The praises make him want to move faster and harder. Jungkook bucks his hips every now and then, stopping some of the moans that Tae is harmonizing before they can leave him.

"D-don't t-tease," he quips, leaning over and tucking himself under Jungkook's neck while bouncing back. Jungkook smiles. A slap stings on his ass and Tae yelps quietly, closing his eyes and biting his lip to stop it from shaking.

The pop hurts...but damn if it's not addictive.

"A-again," he whines louder. He moves Jungkook's hands to his ass and Jungkook works blood to the area before popping him again, then again, and again, and again, stopping only to grip hard at the reddening of his skin. "T-thank you, Alpha." He grabs for Jungkook's arms, leaning himself back to support his weight with the Alpha's wrists, and forcing Jungkook to watch him fuck himself on top of him.

"You've surely have some practice, haven't you?" He doesn't answer. His nails dig into the skin of Jungkook's wrists and a his eyes narrow while a deep growl rumbles from his throat. It's a warning growl, but even still, a tingling feeling dances up Tae's spine at the sound. He giggles, licking and sucking savagely at his lips at Jungkook's hardening face.

The scowl and the growling only adds to the heat that's coursing through his veins. He moves his grip from his wrists, slowly feeling over the muscle of the Alpha's arms and hastily pushing their lips together in a messy kiss while leaning into him. Jungkook hugs him closer, closing the gap between them and allowing Tae's cock to rub hard against his stomach as he bounces.

Their pace quickens and they bite, lick, and kiss at each other until Jungkook's mouth starts trailing again around Tae's neck. Tae lets him, all of his earlier thoughts about not letting Jungkook get comfortable around his scent gland going to hell.

He pulls away from Jungkook's hold and slows his pace, bringing them down from a euphoric high to a subtle low. "Your turn," he says quietly, giving Jungkook one more gentle but eager kiss. He stands to his feet over Jungkook, doing a quick 180°, and falling carelessly back down with no regard to the Other under him.

Jungkook catches him, cupping his thighs in a hard grip and kissing at the mark on the back of his neck before lifting him and slamming him down. "Ss-. O-oh, M-much better." Tae holds the Alpha's wrists again to steady himself, keeping well from falling back into Jungkook's body while he's impaled repeatedly, restlessly, and relentlessly.

The sounds of wet slapping is soon drowned out by loud, indescribable cries from Tae, his conscious getting lost somewhere in another empty bliss, and his lips pleading and begging whatever able body is listening for Jungkook to not stop driving into him. He tugs at his own heat, and his hand slowly begins to match the Alpha's pace, becoming more and more frantic when he feels a heat pooling in his stomach.

He couldn't believe he was about to cum again. Jungkook fucks him better than he fucks himself. That much he can credit. For a second, he ponders what giving into his Omega's submission would do. He sweats at the idea of Jungkook biting him. Marking him and claiming him as his.

It was good when he was in control, but it's even more amazing with Jungkook railing him the way he is, breathing praises into his ear about how pretty he sounds, laying kisses on his neck, and fondling him with rough touches while encouraging him to scream louder. Every inch of his body is on fire. He rests his head into the groove of Jungkook's shoulder, fucking his hand faster as precum seeps from the throbbing, wetting his shaft and making the stroking hotter.

"C-cu-," he mewls softly. Jungkook says something against his shoulder, then holds him up a bit higher, rutting into him faster and making his eyes sting with tears. Tae's breathing gets erratic and his orgasm shakes him out of nowhere with Jungkook's fast thrusting. The convulsions rock him much harder than it did the first time.

"A-Alpha." He can hardly croak the word out, but his hand that's scrabbling and pushing Jungkook's wrist to make him stop gets the message across. He rests back against Jungkook when he's finally lowered onto the Alpha's lap, breathlessly opening his mouth to catch his own cum.

White lines and droplets paint his stomach, his face, and Jungkook's face and hair as he milks himself dry. Jungkook moves his hand and takes over, stroking at him cock endlessly. Tae can't suppress his soft whimpers when a sensitiveness flushes over him and Jungkook's hand becomes too much for him to take. Jungkook chuckles, gently lifting him off of him and laying him to the mattress on his side.

The air of the vent blows between his parted legs and the duvet on the untouched side of the bed soothes the aching that his back is feeling. He relaxes fully into the top cover, and the tightness of his chest slowly depletes.

He watches Jungkook lick away at the cum dripping from his lip and clean the punctures on his wrist before taking a few steps back over to him, yanking softly at his leg and pulling him back. "Tired?" Tae nods. "Did I hurt you?" Tae shakes his head. He swallows and his saliva catches in his throat. He has to swallow again just to force it down.

"Still want more?" Tae nods, opening his legs a little more. "Did you make yourself dizzy?" Tae groans again and Jungkook's loud cackle adds noise to the somber atmosphere. He can feel the Alpha lay on top of him and more kisses fall on his neck. Tae cocks his head, quietly baring himself in submission, but Jungkook doesn't bat an eye.

"You look a little worn out. You sure you can go again?" Jungkook was still very full of energy and his erection had not gone down at all. "Y-yeah." Tae pulls Jungkook up further onto him and seals the space between their lips when they're face to face.

Jungkook pushes himself from Tae and lets his mouth drag down the Omega's body, leaving behind a clean line from his stomach to his thigh while he stands to his feet. He's enjoying sexing Tae speechless, even though he knows he shouldn't be.

A smile comes over his face when he's stood straight. His eyes follow Tae as he wordlessly turns to his stomach, laying his chest flat against the cover, arching his back, and wiggling himself to the end of the bed until he's close enough for Jungkook to take over. His hips moves back hard, pushing and unsteadying Jungkook from his feet slightly.

His face is fixed with an content pout and Jungkook laughs, not at all hesitating to shove his index and middle finger right into Tae's flushed pink ass. He instantly clenches tight around his fingers, pulling them in slowly. He's dripping more slick than ever, but it's (oddly) still not enough for him to feel wet. Just sticky.

Jungkook scoffs under a breath with a boastful beyond belief grin. His fingers aren't nearly as deep as they could be...but he changes that quickly. He sits on the bed with his head to the cum dripped headboard and yanks Tae over his lap, he's laying across him. His movements start slow, but get quicker and rougher the more he fucks his hand into Tae. Faster and harder until they're thrusting into him with no remorse.

Tae's mouth gapes and Jungkook can see him desperately searching for something to squeeze, ultimately ending with an abundance of covers held tight in a ball. Loud, choked and kind of broken moans come from him, but Jungkook ignores them, popping and massaging his ass repeatedly while keeping his fast pace. His fingers are drenched with the Omega's slick and the room smells like lemon meringue pie.

Tae's body is still overly sensitive, and every other pop makes him shake violently. But its understandable. His first time being fucked by someone and he's already cum twice plus one after Jungkook is done with him.

He starts to move his own hips on Jungkook's knee, and more labored moans slip from his mouth. "You sound so fucking beautiful, baby," Jungkook praises. "Moan for your Alpha."

A sharp moan bellows deep from Tae in response....low enough to sound inhuman. He's throwing his hips for his life, face down in a pool of drool against Jungkook's other leg, fucking himself on the Alpha's soft thigh until his once flaccid cock is rock hard and oozing precum. Jungkook knew he was prepped enough as it is, considering he's taken all of him just a few moments ago, but he wasn't in any rush to just knot Tae and call it a night.

He wanted Tae to get himself off while he watched.

His cock jerks at the thought of watching Tae fuck his own fingers, unable to cry his name, but still begging to be touched all over. "Fuck," he says under a breath, closing his eyes and watching the mental images spin around the darkness of his eyelids. He slides in another finger, fucking Tae quicker and squeezing his ass harder with his own arousal building to a peak.

Tae moves his hand under him, circling it around himself like a fleshlight with loud whines, still humping, shaking. He's barely able to keep a grip on his throbbing heat. His moaning is so loud, it's embarrassing. It makes Jungkook's heart pound in his chest.

"Baby." Tae groans into Jungkook's thigh, too distracted to answer. "Baby," Jungkook calls again. "I wanna watch you cum." The words have his cock twitching again, tapping lightly against Tae's stomach with genuine eagerness. It sounded more demanding than he wanted it to, but he doesn't take it back.

Tae stops, nodding between pants into his puddle with half cracked eyes, and Jungkook pulls his fingers out, taking them to his mouth with haste and licking them dry, then moves the Other on his knees next to him. Tae moves slowly, presenting himself, instinctively inserting his own fingers into his already stretched hole from between his legs, and fucking them into himself blindly while his hand works around his cock again. His face is buried in the duvet, but Jungkook can still see his mouth moving, begging and speaking silently with his eyes shut.

Jungkook is salivating at the sight next to him. He's testing his own patience, sitting with a slack jaw and pumping his cock with a strained hand. He watches the Omega for what feels like an eternity, gyrating his hips with hunger, quickly stroking himself to his next orgasm. "K-Kook," he moans into the duvet. "I'm right here, baby. Cum for me."

Jungkook watches Tae thrust hard into his hand, spurting cum all over the covers under him and jerking with a breathy groan when the after shock hits him. He falls to his side, rolling over to his back and staring at Jungkook starting back at him.

His arms open, and Jungkook leans over, laying on top of him and penetrating him with ease. "Good job, gorgeous," he says quietly, pressing their lips together while pulling himself higher and resting on his palms.

His hips drive him into the body under him and Tae groans again against his lips, squeezing his legs around Jungkook's thighs and slowly rocking himself against the Alpha's thrusts. Jungkook was all for fast sex, but he'd rather take his time with his sex partners. Wearing them out and making sure all they can think about the next day is him.

It didn't matter if it was for one night or for one hundred, if you had sex with him, you'd wake up covered in hickeys. love bites, or both.

Jungkook can feel Tae's teeth pulling at his bottom lip, biting down hard and sucking what he can into his mouth. His hand trails down and he squeezes at Jungkook's shaft while knotting their tongues, stroking roughly while he's fucked into. "Fuck, Tae," Jungkook growls softly, lowering his head into the Omega's shoulder.

Jungkook's knot was swollen at the base of his cock, but that didn't stop him from taking his time digging Tae out and losing himself while face down in the crook of the Other's neck -- inhaling every last bit of the lemony/vanilla scent. He's been on the brink of his orgasm for ages, and he couldn't wait the release. Tae was teasing him endlessly, but he loved it.

He loved it more than he should have. He loved every second.

Feeling the Omega's hands tugging his hair and stroking his cock while he fucked him, hearing the soft moans by his ear, the passionate kisses all over his neck, the gentle licking, hard sucking, and wet biting softly at his skin. For a virgin, he was definitely experienced.

Jungkook could feel the waves of his orgasm coming and Tae could feel it too. His stroking quickens, and Jungkook roughly drives himself deeper into him, taking the Omega's wrapped legs with him as he pushes forward. Tae's breathing hitches and he tenses as Jungkook forces his knot in. His hips keep moving, but his mind blanks. He can hear soft whimpering coming from Tae and he looks under him to see tears rimming the Omega's eyes.

He still smiling softly, reassuring Jungkook's Alpha that he's okay. He sits up, locking their lips together again and rolling his hips around the fullness he's feeling. "Good," he says quietly, moving back. His hand holds Jungkook's cheek while staring at him, wiping away a drop of sweat from the side of his face and kissing him again.

Jungkook never cared for knotting, and he was thankful his knots didn't last long. He lowers his head back down to the crook of Tae's neck, licking away the itchiness that comes over his sharp teeth. He had enough control to not bite the man like he wanted so badly to. Tae's hips slow but they don't stop moving. His natural lavender is starting to come back in heavy waves, which makes Jungkook scoffs with an eye roll. "Goodnight, Tae," he says through a laugh, glancing back at the clock to see it was well into the night like he assumed it was.

It was.

His eyes close, but he's not planning to go to sleep. He's waiting until the moment he can pop his knot so he can clean up his room and his partner. It doesn't take him long to get to either of those tasks, at least not as long as it usually takes with anyone else. Tae being a heavy sleeper comes in handy with everything he's trying to accomplish and, pretty soon, both of them are back in a clean bed with good thoughts to sleep on.


	26. Understanding.

Date: December 12, 2019  
Timestamps: 10:12 AM  
Location: Jin and Namjoon's Home (Southside Buk-gu, Busan, South Korea)

* * *

Jin wakes up in an empty bed, rolling over and sighing heavily as he stretches. He hasn't been able to sleep comfortably in years, but he has been for the last couple of days. God did he need it. His nerves have been wild. He wants to ask Jungkook over for breakfast. He apologized over the phone to his bunny Alpha, but he wanted to do it in person as well. And more so to Tae.

He pushes himself from his mattress on stiff arms. Namjoon's t-shirt is resting on the knob of his nightstand drawer where he always leaves it. It would usually be gone if Namjoon were there. He puts it on and hugs himself. Namjoon and their pups went to stay with Hoseok for the week out, and he's kind of starting to regret ever letting them go. The house is far more quiet than he's used to, and it makes him slightly uncomfortable.

His short legs straighten from the bed and he leaves for the kitchen while singing and taking his phone with him. Jin was an excellent cook and he took his craft very seriously no matter what he was cooking. Since it was just Jungkook coming over, he decided not to go all out. "A small buffet will suffice," he says to himself. He ties an apron around him then takes to the cabinets to search for the waffle batter while dialing Jungkook's number.

The line trills once before Jungkook's voice speaks from the other line.

"Hello." He doesn't sound annoyed, which Jin is grateful for.

"Hi, cupcake. Did I wake you up?"

"Hey, Omma." Jin smiles at the word. It was nice hearing Jungkook call him that again.

"Yeah, but it's fine. Are you okay?"

"No..my other cupcakes are gone and I'm lonely." Jin pouts even though Jungkook can't see, grabbing the batter while holding his phone between his ear and shoulder.

"Can you come over? I'm making breakfast." Jungkook yawns from the other line and Jin fails to fight the need to do so himself.

"…I actually had some plans today... But you're more important. I'll be there soon." Jin can hear Tae groan softly in the background. Probably because Jungkook moved from the bed. "Gimme about an hour."

"Is Tae still with you?" Jin knows he sounds more upset than he should, but it's unintentional.

"He is." An audible annoyance comes over Jungkook when Jin mentions the Other Omega.

"Well... He can come too."

"I was gonna bring him anyway," Jungkook spits. "I'm hanging up. We can talk when I get there."

"Alright, hun. I love you."

"Love you too, Ma."

The line clicks over and Jin stands from the table. Knowing that Jungkook is coming puts a giddiness in his movement as he quickly cleans the entire house and pool, feeding his sugar gliders and walking Monie after he's done, then jumping in the shower to clean himself. He doesn't realize doing all of this takes him an hour and 30 minutes. He keeps himself busy, singing while he finishes cooking an assortment of waffles and hotcakes. He's just about done squeezing fresh orange juice when the doorbell rings.

He wipes his hand and sets the pitcher of orange juice on a display table where everything is laid out before walking to the front door. Instead of opening it, he glares through the peephole. His eye falls on Tae's staring back closely until Jungkook pulls him away and tells him to put his shoes in the porch cubby.

Tae backs away, talking shit through whines but still bending himself in half to untie and take off his sneakers. Jin nearly chokes on his saliva at the sight of his body. He's dressed boldly in a white sweater crop top that looks like it's been cut to stop just under his chest, and tight black jeans that have a bedazzled J (for Jimin) on the front pocket.

The white only highlights the red and purple patches covering his entire torso. _You definitely wear it with confidence._

Jin glances at his neck for any sign of Jungkook marking him, and sighs with relief when he doesn't see one. He sucks his teeth and opens the door, forcing a smile to them both. Jungkook doesn't say anything, but he returns his smile, stepping to him and kissing his cheek before walking past him and heading straight to the connected door, downstairs to the kitchen. "Hi, Si-. Ji-. Hyu-. Uh.." Tae stammers over his greeting, biting his lip sheepishly.

"Hi," he settles on finally, pulling Jin from the doorframe and into a hug with a big and boxy smile. Jin hesitates before hugging him back. He smells heavily of Jungkook's oak scent, but Jin isn't surprised. The Alpha's scent is so powerful. It sticks to you if you're around him too much or too long.

"Hi, Tae. You can call me Jin or hyung if you want." Tae sighs next to his ear at his affection and something in it makes Jin relax immensely. His ear twitches when Jungkook laughs behind them. "Now kiss," the Alpha says loudly, drawing the attention of the man walking by. Jin smiles at his neighbor over Tae's shoulder then steps away from him. Tae scoffs at Jungkook, who's standing in the doorway with a plate stacked high with hotcakes, cheeks extended and full, and eyes closed into crescents.

It didn't surprise Jin that he was back so fast. His two front teeth aren't the only reason they call him Bunny. He can bounce up any amount of stairs with ease. "You'd like that wouldn't you," Tae bites, wafting a hand in dismissal. Jungkook scoffs. "I would love every bit of it." Bits of food fly from his mouth as he speaks, and he dabs his face on his sleeve before turning his back to them.

"But not with Omma." Jin fakes a gag while rolling his eyes. The thought of Jungkook even thinking of him like that puts a bad taste in his mouth. Tae pouts, not bothering to retort because he has no clue what to say, and Jungkook laughs from in front of them. "You...need to be slapped," Tae says finally. He's trying hard to hide his smile. Jin looks between the both of them, stunned at their sudden closeness.

Jungkook is standing in the living room with his eyes glued to the flatscreen TV over the mantle. "Come slap me," he says quietly, glancing over his shoulder to the door. Tae takes the invitation and moves to step into the house. He stops suddenly, moving his leg from over the threshold and turning to Jin. "Hyung, can I.." Jin nods, folding his arms over his chest and watching the other Omega charge at Jungkook through the door with spastic hands.

Jin can already tell why they were much closer than they were when he was first around them. Tae's body, his back looking just as bruised and beaten as his front, was concrete evidence. Sex would make anyone close, no matter how many times you've had it or why. Allowing yourself to be that vulnerable for an amount of time would call for you to be extremely comfortable with them.

Although he wanted to confirm, he didn't bother to question. It was heat season and he assumed Tae got his. If he really was going home, the last thing Jungkook was gonna do was let him leave while he was susceptible.

He finds himself smiling again, genuinely, as he watches them fight and argue. Jungkook is always excited around them, for the most part. He's a very excitable child. But seeing how he smiles effortlessly when it's Tae makes his heart feel warm. Of course, the father in Jin wants nothing more than for his pup to be happy. If Tae is that happiness, then he'll just learn to live with it.

Jungkook is still eating while Tae holds him down on the floor, slapping at his chest with laughs. A piece of fruit falls to the floor under them, and Jin jumps from the doorframe. "Okayokayokay. Hey, hey, hey," he calls loudly, stepping into the house and clapping his hands like he does when Jisoo and Jinsoo are fighting. "Hey! I didn't invite you over to mess up my house. Get up."

He pulls at Tae, but the Omega is reluctant, holding himself down against Jungkook and preventing Jin from getting a grip of him. "Oh my god, I expected you to be better," Jin whines, now pulling at Jungkook's leg. "What happened to 'We shouldn't fight like children'?! Both of you! Up. up. up. Now!"

"Now," Jungkook teases, snatching his leg back then smiling at the man sitting on top of him. "You can move me," Tae teases back between pants. Jungkook almost looks offended when the words leave Tae's mouth. "I can. But I don't want to." "I bet you don't," Tae says softly, pulling his knees to the Alpha's sides then rising to his feet over him. "Sorry about that, Hyung" he says even softer. Jin stares at him wide eyed when he turns to face him and lowers his head in respect.

It's something Omegas don't do to each other. It truly takes Jin for a shock.

"Where's... the kitchen?" "I-. I'll walk with you," Jin says, extending his arm to the direction they'll be going and stepping off after Tae when he moves forward. "I saw that, you nasty," he smiles when he sees Jungkook pop the slice of strawberry in his mouth from the rug. Jungkook just sighs and continues eating.

An awkwardness follows Tae and Jin while they walk out of the main part of the house and downstairs to the kitchen. "Your house is beautiful," Tae says with full admiration, breaking the engulfing silence. His head has been on a swivel, taking in all Jin's house has to offer with round eyes. "All of you are living so lavish." "Oh, please," Jin scoffs. "This is lavish for you?"

Jin nudges Tae softly through the door and into the second part of the house, that's mostly guest rooms and a large kitchen. Tae sits at the table while continuing to talk and praise Jin's home. "My house is nice, but these are so much better," he says, stroking the table with the pads of his fingers. "You should move here," Jin responds. He doesn't even know why he said it.

Jin is... used to being around Alphas. They give him attention, but when he gets too clingy or emotional, they don't know how to calm him down. He was the only Omega in their pack, so having Tae, another Omega, to sit and talk with was comforting even though he didn't want to admit it.

He places a plate full of different foods on the table in front of Tae, while talking. "Are you still considering going home?" Tae huffs, cutting his hotcake into bite size pieces and nibbling on them one by one. It reminds Jin of his pup, Ji-soo. She does the exact same thing. "I thought about it," Tae admits. "But there's nothing for me there but disappointment." "How so?"

"Well," the other Omega starts. "Being around the Alphas and Yugyeom and seeing how they can just...sit and talk to each other effortlessly made me realize my friends are dickless assholes who don't care for me. We only really hang out because of our status. Y'know?" Jin nods, sitting in front of him at the table and listening intently.

"Getting beat up for bumping someone and being left for dead in a dirty alleyway miles away from home. No one has even tried to come look for me or anything." Tae stabs the hotcake on his plate. "People only like me for how I look. I hate being stared at." Jin doesn't realize he's once again staring a hole through Tae, but the Other's words make him look away quickly. He's actually feeling bad for the kid knowing now that he went through what he did.

"Y-you... You were beaten up?" "Yeah," Tae sighs. "I was gonna say not badly, but waking up covered in bruises is never a good thing." He looks up for a second to ponder what he just said. "Not in this case. Another one. Anyway... They didn't do anything too bad to me, I'm okay." Jin was realizing Tae is just as open as he is beautiful.

He doesn't hold his tongue and he's not afraid to talk about life with people. _Admirable_.

"Can I ask you a question, hyung?" "Sure." Tae puts his fork down. "Why does Kookie call you Omma?" Jin smiles, feigning a giggle before answering.

"Me and Kookie...all of us really. We've known each other for years. He's always joked about calling me his mother because of my age and my status. You know calling an Alpha Omma wouldn't sit well with their ego." Him and Tae both huff. "I was the only one, other than my Joonie, who helped him learn to control his Alpha. He's in control of himself now, but God, he used to be bad...so bad at getting over his things. If he was sad, he'd be sad for days. Weeks even. It was worse when he was angry." Tae takes another piece of pancake to his mouth while listening.

"He started calling me Omma soon after that, like for real. It just stuck with us, I don't know." "That's so sweet," Tae coos. His plate has been cleaned of the contents on it and the only left is a puddle of chocolate sauce. "I'm sure he's very thankful to you for being there for him. I don't know if he says it, but he loves you a lot. And I'm really sorry for what happened that day." "That's the other reason I wanted you guys to come over. To apologize."

"Don't," Tae says, pulling at Jin's hand to make him meet his gaze. He was learning the artistry of their intense eye contact. "I already forgave you. We'll be the best of friends now. We can have play dates and go for walks in the park and go shopping." Jin laughs at the younger's enthusiasm. "That'd be fun." "Come on. Bring it in." Tae leans over the table and wraps his arms around Jin, and Jin doesn't hesitate to hug him back.


	27. Confidence

Date: December 12, 2019  
Timestamps: 12:17 PM  
Location: Jin and Namjoon's Home (Southside Buk-gu, Busan, South Korea)

* * *

Tae and Jin laugh and giggle with each other while making their way back upstairs. Tae’s happy Jin is taking to him well and if he can be honest, it feels really good talking to him.

He’s never had an Omega friend that he could just _be_ with. His friends never cared for his problems unless they could make drama or school gossip out of it. Now that he’s really considering it, the way he used to live was very childish.

For once in his life, he feels like he’s an adult.

"What's your jean size," Jin asks, pushing the door to the living room open. "Do you know?" "29," Tae answers, allowing Jin to go first over the threshold. "Well, I've gotten a little weight on me since I had my pups, so my clothes don't really fit the same." Jin laughs at his own comment, making Tae laugh under his breath while he closes the door. "You can have them." "Than-. Oh my god."

Jin laughs again, harder, and Tae covers his mouth when he sees Jungkook sprawl on the couch knocked out. They both let out soft coos, calling the Alpha cute under their breaths and squealing about how fluffy he looks with his hair everywhere except his face. "My gorgeous baby. We left him alone too long." Jin's hand strokes Jungkook's hair over the couch.

He moves but doesn't wake. "He would always give into his food comas when he was left by himself," he explains. "I know he tried to wait for us. He's been like this since middle school." Tae looks at Jin looking around the room. "Throw that blanket on him." He points to a large blanket folded in an armchair. "We can go to my room. Let him sleep."

Tae nods, and takes a quick walk around the couch to the armchair. He keeps his eyes on Jungkook while his hand grabs the raspberry colored blanket, just to make sure the man doesn’t wake up while he’s suddenly getting him a cover.

He takes his time shaking the blanket out, then drapes it gently over the Alpha. "I didn't know you guys knew each other that long," he says as he tucks the softness around the stretch of Jungkook’s legs. “I guess I could’ve guessed.”

He pushes his mouth closed with a finger before moving away. “Me, Mini, and Kookie all went to school together. We weren't always close though, just around my third year." "And then you presented," Tae adds, completing the other Omega's thought. He nods in agreement while walking down the hall to his bedroom. Tae follows after sneaking a kiss from Jungkook and making sure he’s comfortable.

He has to admire the bedroom when he steps into it. Not to be totally confused by the small entrance, the room opens into a large master bedroom. It also smells like buttery popcorn, giving Tae a sense of comfort as well as a craving for the taste.

Jin starts to throw an array of clothing onto the bed from the closet. He’s humming and telling himself what he wants to or doesn't want to keep like Tae isn’t even there watching.

A red satin button down shirt catches his eye when it delicately flutters to the bed and Tae lunges forward, snatching it easily and immediately skipping to the adjacent bathroom to try it on. "Jimin actual-." He steps out from the bathroom with the shirt on. “Well?” he smiles, twisting, flaunting, and stopping Jin's talking in its verbal track.

"That...actually looks a lot better on you." Jin laughs to himself, continuing to pull clothing from the closet. "Don't tell Jimin I said that. He had his eyes on it too."

Tae loves this side of Jin... the affectionate side. He knows Jin might still have a lot of hostility towards him, but it is nice to see him trying to change.

Tae continues to try on all of the clothing that come his way. Some a little skimpier than most. He blushes just looking at the pieces of lingerie. "You actually wore stuff like this," he asks, sitting slowly to the Other's bed and holding up a pink lace, see through bodysuit.

"Of course, I did." Jin throws the blouse from his hand. "Maybe in the future, we can go shopping like you suggested and get you some things like that." Tae watches Jin wiggle his eyebrows in the closet mirror with a scoff.

"Lingerie shopping isn't really my thing."

"Whaaat?"

Jin turns to look at him and Tae bites his lip. "You don't wanna walk about with your ass out every now and then?" "N-. No. I'm... not confident in my body." "Talk about needing to be slapped. I should slap you."

Tae winces at the sudden change of the Older's tone.

"You'll look back on this day when you're swollen with pups, and I guarantee you'll come to see and miss how amazing your body is. I'd love to have your body. No stretchmarks, a cute belly, and no saggy solar eclipse tits." Tae laughs out loud while Jin walks over and sits next to him.

"You are _beautiful_ , Tae. I'm sure people say that to you a lot, but it's time you start saying it to yourself." "Okay, hyung." Tae shrinks under Jin’s never-ending glare.

He’s never liked being scolded. It doesn’t matter who it is. He doesn't like being yelled at. He doesn’t like feeling like he’s being yelled at. He hates all of it.

"No need to feel bad, pup. You're still young, you'll learn to love yourself." Jin pats his leg, gives him a smile only a father could give, then moves away from him and back to the closet. Tae doesn't say anything. Jin's words are still running through his thoughts. _Maybe it is time I start being confident with myself..._

"I'll go with you," Tae says with determination. "But not while I'm in heat. I don't need to give Jungkook any reason to hurt me seeing me dressed like that." Jin looks at him as if he's questioning whether he's serious. Tae looks on in shocked while the man doubles over and slaps his knee raw while heaving squeals way harder than he probably should be.

"Um… What's funny?" "I'm sorry," Jin laughs with a wave of his hand. "I thought you were joking. You said hurt you? Jungkook? Jungkook Jeon? My pup, Cupcake? Hurt. You?" He points a finger then laughs again.

The sound he's making becomes that of a damp windshield or window being wiped clean with a cloth. "We're talking about two different Jungkook's right?" Tae shakes his head bemused. He knew his emotions were crazy, but Jin's emotions are his emotions x 10. It is almost scary.

"My love… Jungkook would _never_ hurt you. Hurting you would be-. Like hurting himself. Shit, I saw firsthand his willingness to fight for you. He’d kill for you the same way he’d die for you.” _Oh my._

“Trust me, I've been on that rollercoaster." Jin stands straight to catch a breath. "I'm still on it to this day. And you see where I am. Happily settled down with a family of my own and a loving Alpha." Jin looks him up then down. "Are you a true breed?" "Y-yes?" "Ooh~," Jin drags. "Get out while you can, baby."

Tae can feel his leg jerk violently at the recognition and he has to truly question how Jin missed his scent involuntarily spiking the second he said it. Maybe he saw it and didn't know what it is? Maybe he doesn’t care. Tae’s hoping he just doesn’t care.

"Is 'baby' your trigger word? _Fuck my life._ Tae swallows hard before nodding. "It's mine too. Doesn't it just make you hot?" Jin fans himself dramatically and Tae smiles before looking away. "Don't let Yugyeom know that though." "Something tells me he's gonna already know," Tae says softly. He starts to fold and sort all of the clothing and Jin sits next to him to help.

They chat until every piece of clothing is folded and stored in a suitcase for Tae to take with him.

The duo spent the last couple of hours cleaning up, putting the suitcase full of clothing in the back of Jungkook's car, and sitting by the pool getting to know each other. Tae would be lying if he said it didn't feel nice knowing he has someone else to talk to and chat with about Omega stuff.

The lingering hostility and awkwardness they had with each other had vanished completely and – as far as he’s concerned – they’re both pretty relaxed. Tae even let Jin talk him into putting on a bikini to get in the pool. He’s still hesitant about it, but he knew if he had to start anywhere to build body confidence, it'd be with Jin and it'd be in a bathing suit.

The bikini is _revealing_ , and it had to be the brightest and ugliest shade of pink imaginable, but it’s snug and covers just enough for him to be okay with it. Jin isn't wearing a bikini, just a black oversized tee with FG on the front in bold white letters.

Hoseok, Namjoon, and Yoongi came to visit with the pups, giving Jin some kind of comfort that Tae couldn't give him. The five of them ended up sitting and talking about Hoseok and Yoongi's bonding, but Hoseok’s eyes were on Tae the entire time they were there.

He saw Yoongi eyeing him as well, but he’s letting himself believe it was just to make sure Hoseok didn’t try anything.

The three left soon after filling their stomachs on what was left of the food. Amazingly, but no surprise to Jin, Jungkook slept through all of it.

"Can you at least go put something on that shows more than just your arms and legs, Hyungie? I'm getting a little self-conscious," Tae whines to the poolside Omega. He's waist deep in the pool, allowing the water to float him around while he pouts with puppy eyes.

"Being self-aware is the first step to self-acceptance. This is good for you!" Jin responds, refusing to give a definite answer. "This isn'-. Can I just have a slow yes? Instead of a fast no?" Jin says yes, but drags it out enough for it to become a hiss.

"But only after you get out of the water and run like I told you to." "Do you promise?" "Promise what?" "Tae-Tae! Jin-Jin!"

Tae and Jin both look over to the backdoor at the sound of Jungkook's gruff question and Yugyeom's loud crackly shouting. Jimin is there as well quietly waving.

"Hi, guys! Come, come, come, Tae needs an audience," Jin sing songs, tapping the wet with water, but bare, spot next to him. Jimin takes a seat in the lounge chair behind Jin after hugging him, and Yugyeom runs to sit next to the him with a smile.

Jungkook stretches before moving to sit between Jimin's feet. "Omma," Jimin calls softly, rubbing his foot softly against Jungkook's thigh. "Why do you have the pup in the water?" Tae can't help but smile at the hint of agitation that comes over Jimin's face as he asks.

"We're doing some confidence building," Jin answers easily, fanning away the annoyance filled heat radiating from his oldest pup. "It's like 53 degrees," Jungkook huffs. "He's gonna get sick." "He'll be fine," Jin and Yugyeom bark quickly in unison. Jungkook rolls his eyes, very obviously pissed off at the entire situation.

Jimin, looking annoyed as well, wraps his legs around Jungkook's waist and pulls him back so he can stroke his hair. "I'm fine with it, Jimin. Well, I is until you all came out here," Tae whines in front of them. "I'm not doing it now."

"You can't back out," Jin squeals loudly. “I promised!" "You wh-. No, you didn't!" Tae squeals back through a delusional laugh. "Well, I’m promising now! So do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!" Jin starts a chant, jerking his hand back and forth as if he's waving an idol light stick and getting louder and louder with every yell.

"Do what?" Yugyeom's eyes light up with excitement. "What does he have to do?" The Beta has no idea but joins in the chant anyway. Tae fakes a cry. "Alpha, tell them to stop. This is peer pressure~." He turns to look at, then pouts at Jungkook.

"Well, he did promise," Jungkook says quietly. "I wanna see what you got on anyway." Tae sighs while submerging himself under the water to hide his red face at the eagerness lacing Jungkook's voice.

This is a test of endurance...and he's determined to get over it.

_Just do it, TaeTae. You can do it._

Tae comes up to take a breath, then slips back under the water so he can swim to the edge of the pool. “I’ve never seen someone swim under the water like that.” “Neither have I.”

Tae pulls himself over the edge and plants his feet firmly on the marble before running around the length of the pool in his bikini. He feels beyond stupid, but the two that have been giggling and pressuring him cheering him on and cat calling makes the feeling in his stomach quickly shift from demeaning to thrilling. "Do a flip or a cannonball," Yugyeom yells, shedding his own clothes and diving into the deep end of the large water rectangle.

Tae runs to the stairs leading to the patio, which in turn gives him a running start to do a front handspring into the deep water. He can see Jimin clapping for him with his wide eyes. "Holy shit," Yugyeom breaths. " _That_ was something."

Tae doesn't answer, but he smiles in response through clenched teeth. "You need to teach me that," Yugyeom laughs quietly. "I-. I will after I stop dying.”

The water isn't cold thanks to heated jets at every end of the pool, so Tae isn't going into shock. He just can’t breathe. He can't remember the last time he showed off his gymnastic ability like that, but he’s glad he’s able to without someone feeling a need to upstage him.

Yugyeom sends a wave of water his way and the two of them start splashing each other violently, completely oblivious to Jin's cries for help and Jimin's broken laughter. Tae looks up just in time to see Jungkook succeeding at manhandling Jin into the pool behind them.

“Karma,” Jimin hums. He looks completely satisfied with Jungkook’s actions, but the satisfaction dives into scowl when Jungkook turns to him. “Kook, I will kill you. Don’t you fucking dare.”

Jungkook gives Jimin time to get to his feet, and Tae watches with shock as the two of them start trying to wrestle the other into the pool. Neither of them are gaining any kind of upper hand because they’re both far too strong.

"This is too much," he says to Yugyeom before going under the water. He takes a rather slow swim back over to the pool edge so he can sit. “I just need a second.” The scene he’s in is just another reason for him to not miss his home.

Sitting around at a friend's house with good food, good company, and something to do is never something he did in Seoul. He and his "friends" only hung out and talked in school or on the way to the mall.

Yugyeom swims over to him while he's daydreaming. "You okay, kid? You look a little down." Tae scoffs. "Who are you to be calling _me_ a kid? I'm older than you." Tae kicks his leg that the Beta is leaning on. "Are you okay, _hyung_?" "I'm fine," Tae answers, pushing Yugyeom's hair from his face.

"Why are you sulking then? Happy people don't sulk." "Mmm… It's just..." Tae takes a deep breath before speaking again. "I feel like I need to go home before I get too attached to you guys." "You're gonna just...leave forever?"

A sadness comes over the Beta's face and Tae immediately feels bad. "Why not just move down here? You can stay with me." "Not forever! I can come visit… I do have a favor to ask though…” “What is it?” “You said you know Seag--.”

"Hey." Jungkook's voice cuts him off before he can finish his question. The Alpha's gentle touch sends a heat flying from his stomach to his feet.

He’s suddenly aware, _very_ aware, of what he's wearing, and it only takes him a second to slide back into the pool to try and cover himself with the water. "Stop hiding like I wasn't all over you last night," Jungkook spits. Tae ducks out of the way of the splash he sends towards Yugyeom when he makes a suggestive face.

"Are you coming with me and Jimin?" "Where are you going?" "To the store." Tae shakes his head. "Just don't leave me here.” "I might." Jungkook smiles, but Tae doesn’t reciprocate it.

He and Jimin walk back into the house and Jin follows after them with a towel wrapped around him. His t shirt is hung over his forearm. "Come in when you're ready," he says softly, leaving Tae with Yugyeom in the pool.

Tae slides back to the marble again with a sigh. “I’m gonna regret letting him leave.” “Why didn’t you just go with?” “I don’t know… I don’t wanna feel like I’m in the way.”

Yugyeom pulls himself out of the water and sits next to Tae on the marble lining. “It’s impossible to be in the way with us, TaeTae. You’re our Omega now… or at the least for as long as you’re here.” Tae keeps his eyes on his feet under the water.

He’s unsure of what to say, so he says nothing, but his silence seems to be enough. “Believe it or not,” Yugyeom says while standing to his feet. “We do love you. _All_ of us… except Jin maybe. And Hoseok a little too much, but anyway.”

Tae gets helped to his feet and pushed gently in the direction of the backdoor. “Jungkook is your Alpha for now. Jimin is too. If you wanna be around them, I promise you they’ll understand.” “Thanks, Yuggye.”

**Author's Note:**

> Spelling and grammatical errors may be scattered around the story. Please point them out to me if you see any, an eye is an eye is an eye. Thanks a bunchies 💜


End file.
